Enchanted Love
by AliSwillRule
Summary: "You have to make her your friend and get the information out of her" Said my uncle   I smirked and looked down at her name'Anna Black' OK miss Anna Black, I'm coming for you...
1. Preface

Hey guys, this is my third story, please do read and give your reviews, this is the preface.

* * *

Preface

"You will enter he college and will have to become friends with her, so it will be easy to get the information" Said my uncle

"But why me, we have some more agents here..." I said

"Because your highness, your father told me to send you on this mission...cause we can't risk it, its a very important mission, your the only powerful vampire...we can't loose this mission" He snapped

"Ok...what do i have to do?" I smirked, i knew i pissed him off, it was a good thing he was my uncle or i would have killed him yet for snapping at me, since im the prince, i don't have any rules.

"You have to become her." He gave me a file "Friend and after that...get the information out of her, find out what her traitor father is upto, find out where he is, she must know, we need his father back, we need to get that traitor back" He said

"Ok, where does she live"

"California..."

"Ok wheres her picture?" I asked

"Um...we don't have one, i will be going with you to drop you off to your college and i show her to you"

I smirked and looked at her name " Anna black" Ok Miss Anna Black, i'm coming for you...


	2. Mission: Anna Black

William's POV

I had a meeting with the general AKA my uncle, he's goanna assign me to a mission and blah blah...all my missions were piece of cake, I'm sure this will be easy too. I quickled got up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom, I went in and looked around my huge royal bathroom, with a big white sink, a big space for shower and a jakuzzi. I quickly took a shower and went back in my huge royal bedroom which had a big royal bed, my desk with my laptop and my important files, a walk in closet which was huge, inside was a dresser with a huge mirror and every cloth and accessories which guys or even girls would die for, I walked in my closet and looked at my face in the mirror, I was the hottest vampire in the underworld of supernatural's, I have blond spiky hair, big green eyes and a pale skin. You see, every girl, not just in supernatural world but also human world falls for me and thats why I'm the hottest vampire but thats not it, my father is the king of the underworld and I'm ofcourse the prince aswell as an special agent in my uncles VBI (Vampiric Bureau Investigation),We live in another dimension which those dumb humans are not aware of, I have a mother and 1 brother, Charles, who is married to my beautiful sister-in-law Diana and they have a little 4 year old boy Samual. I quickly wore a black shirt and black suit pants, I folded up my shirt sleeves and went down in the meeting room where my uncle is waiting for me.

I walked down the long corridor, we live in a huge mansion, which has about 150 rooms, a kitchen on every floor and bathrooms are ofcourse attached in the rooms, I have my own personal training room where I train and sometime with my soilders, we have ever single thing in the mansion. As I was walking down, I felt a presence behind me, like someone is following me, I smelled the scent and recognised who it was. I slowed down and when I felt the presence near me, I quickly turned around and picked up my little 4 year old nephew, he looked at me with big green shining eyes and smiled at me.

"Awoo...How dho you allwayz no ith wase me" He said with a frown, poor kid hasn't even learned to speak properly and is asking me how I always knew it was him.

I almost burst out laughing at his sweet 4 year old accent, I put him down and kneeled down in front of him "Vampire senses, man...Now your a grown man, act like it, dude"

He stood straight and saluted at me, I smirked and got up " What have i taught you" I shouted

"Nether Gith Up(Never give up)" He shouted back

"Good, What should we never do" I shouted

"Nether thurn your bath (Never turn your back)"

I kneeled down infront of him "Excellent Sargent, you are getting good" I smiled

He jumped up and down "Leally..Leally..(Really)"

"There's one more" I said

"What should we always go after" I shouted

"Hoth Sicks (Hot chicks) Sir" He shouted and I burst out laughing

"So that what training you give him everday?" I looked up to see my brother and Diana standing there, I smirked "Well, he has to go on his uncle Will's path, what say Sam" I held my palm up for him to give me a high five, he jumped up and gave me a high five "Oh eah"

"Will you stop" said Diana angerily "Your totally spoiling him, Will" She said with her hand on her hips

"No, I will not stop...and I'm sorry if your jealous of my bestfriend" I said and winked at Sam

"Wha- me- are you-Arghhh...I hate you" She said jokingly

"Oh don't worry, I love you too" I said smirking but then I saw their serious expressions "What? he's just a kid...the only kid of our family...I mean, he's my man, right Sam?" He looked at his mother angerily "Lighth Uncle Will"

They both glared at me "Chill guys, he's under my control" I said

"Thats what I'm worried about" Said my brother with a chuckle

I chuckled "Well...I need to go" I did a boy handshake with Sam "See ya, Dude" And I ran off in full speed, I reached the meeting room and went in.

It was a huge meeting room with a big table in the middle and a projecter screen in the middle of the wall. I saw my dad and uncle seated, I sat in the farest seat.

"Hey dad, uncle Arnold" I said to dad and nodded at uncle.

"You're late" Said Uncle Arnold

"Sorry, now, why did you guys call me here?" I asked

"Yeah, we need to discuss this mission which we want to assign you to" Said Dad

"Im listening" I said figeting with the pen infront of me

"Do you remember Frank Black?" Asked Dad

I looked up at my dad "That warlock?" I asked and picked up the glass of blood infront of me and drank.

He smirked "Yes, that warlock, he's been betraying us from the past 20 years"

I choked out the blood and coughed "What?" I asked disbeleiving my ears

"Yes, he was one of Derek's guy"

No, this can't be true, I mean, he was with us for the past 20 years working for my father as his personal witch and he was very close to me and as far as i know him, he could never do that "Dad, there must be a misunderstanding, this might be a false information"

"We have prove" He yelled angerily "Look at this" He pressed a button on the remote and a picture of Frank with Derek laughing with him.

I coudn't beleive this, I mean I knew this guy from the 18 years of my life, I grew up on his shoulder, he was like a father to me "Are you sure?" I asked

My fathers face softened, he knew I was close to the guy "Son, you know I was just as close to him as you were, he was like a brother, I would forgive him and let him go, but he has the crystal and thats why I want you to go after him"

The crystal, oh no "Dad that crystal is-" He cut me off

"-important, I know and that is why I need my best agent on this and that is you" Why thanks dad

"I'm ready, what do I have to do?" I asked, that crystal was very important, if the crystal goes in the wrong hand...oh no no no

"We can't find his location, we searched .where...but there is no clue where he went" Said Uncle

What, the warlock just poofed, No pun intented but come on, man, he's a warlock "Dad, he's a creature with magical powers, do you honestly expect him to be so dumb and not think that you won't be looking for him"

"He might think that but he's dumb enough to leave his daughter behind" He said smirking

"So?..." I asked confused

"So, he might try to contact his daughter or maybe she already know's where he is and that is your mission"

"Which exactly is?..." I trailed off

"To get the information out of her, become her friend, get close to her and get all the information out of her, even if she dosen't know, you need to spy on her because I know that Frank loves his daughter more than anything, he will try to contact her, I'm dame sure"

"Easy peazy lemon squeazy" I said showing boredom even though I wasn't, something told me this mission would change my life forever, like something will change a peice of me.

"Don't get your hopes up, boy" Said Uncle "This mission is not easy as you think and do not for one second think that this is a normal mission, this is the most important mission in VBI ever, that crystal is everything, if the crystal goes in the wrong hands, we will be done for good and not just us, the whole supernatural's"

I looked up at him "Whats the plan?" They both smirked

"Ok, the plan starts...

Anna's POV

I sat in the back of the class listening to my supernatural teacher, I hate this supernatural School, It drives me crazy with these supernatural freaky kids, too bad I was one of them.

"Pssss..hey..Anna" I looked at my left to see this hot Jock demon, whispering to me.

"What?" I whispered back annoyed

"Come with me tonight for a date" he said I glared at him

"Is that a question or a command" I asked angerily, if it's a command then he's done.

"Whatever you wanna think babe" He smirked, I'm goanna smack that smirk off his face

Suddenly his smirked was wiped off, he started shaking, his eyes nearly bulgeing out "W-what aa re you dddoing ta-to meee" He said choking

This time I smirked "Sorry, but i don't go out with loosers like you" the bell rang and I went out chanting the burning spell to stop.

I went down the corridor upto my locker, all eyes on me...god have they not seen a girl before, I mean there are full of hot girls in this School but no, they all have to look at me, as speaking of me, I wasn't bad looking, I mean I got a lot of compliments from everyone...my whole school is always drooling over me, I have long silk straight black hair and ice blue eyes with a pale skin and my body was curvy which is every girls dream body, girls want to be my friend and boys want to be my boyfriends, how nice, too bad they are all scared to even come near me, they all know me well enough to not mess with me, I opened my locker and putted my books inside it. I turned around to nearly have an heart attack, my friends Bree, Shani and Hanna were standing infront of me. They were all hot, what am i saying, all supernaturals are hot, Bree has blond hair, a very attractive body, her skin is olive with deep blue eyes and shes a vampire, Shani is very short,, lets say shes a hot emo with short green emo cut hair and peircings on her lip, eyebrow and tongh, pale skin and big grey eyes, she's a fairy and last but not the least Hanna is very tan, she is hot with her tan skin and big purple eyes, she has brown hair and boys love to go out with her, well shes the stupid one, Bree is the gossip one, Shani's face has clearly written 'mess-with-me-and-your-done-for-good' and I'm the smart one, obviously I'm a witch.

"What the hell guys, You guys nearly killed me" I said panting

They all laughed "Sorry" they all said in union

"So, tonight...whats the plan?" I asked

Will's POV

"Thats the plan?" I asked, dad had left the room, only me and my sweet uncle.

"Not all...after you reached the school, find her and become friends with her, well I have already told the principle about you joining the school, I'm goanna send the guards with you so no paprazzi, ok?"

I frowned at the name of paprazzi, I hate it when people come running after me, it's quite annoying "Ok then what?"

"Then after school we will take you to our mansion near Anna's house so it will be easy for you to keep an eye on her"

"Awww..uncle you never told me I had to babysit" I said sarcastically

He glared at me"You do know that this is a serious mission and we need you focused on it" He said angerily

"Why me...there are more agents, strong, tough and good...you could've chosen them"

"Because this mission is too important to risk it, you are the only best and strongest vampire in the agency, forget agency, your the strongest vampire in the underworld and we need our best agent in this mission, we all depend on you Will, your father depends on you, I depend on you and this world depends on you, don't let us down" He said angerily

"Ok, whats the further plan" I smirked, I knew I had pissed him off,I love teasing him but the way he spoke to me if he was someone else, he would have been dead by now.

"So, get close to her and do no let your cover blow at any circumstances, ok?"

I nodded, why would I let my cover blow?

"Ok, when you think she thinks of you as a trustworthy friend, ask her the information then"

"Ok, can I see her picture" I said

He hesitated "I...umm...i don't have the picture, my secratary forgot to get her picture so I'm goanna go with you to your school and show her to you, ok?"

"Can't wait.." I said sarcastically "When do we leave?" I asked

"We leave tomorrow, the school already knows your joining the school"

"Hmm...do have any more information on her?" I asked, I don't know why but I wanted to know her more

Anna's POV

We walked down the street to the way home

"So guys, tonight we're going to the club, which is held only for teens" Said Hanna

"Wow...good for you and I'm not going" I said

"What!" They all shouted together

"I'm not going" I said casually

"Dude, this plan was for you, why are you not going?" Said Shani

"Totally... I mean, we're going because of you, to get your mind of your da-" Said Hanna but i cut her off

"-Don't...please I just don't want to go, you guys can go and have fun"

"No, if your not going then we're not going" Said Bree

"Yeah man, it will totally suck without you" Said Shani

"No, please just don't stop your plans because of me, just do your thing"

"How about we come to your house tonight for a sleepover" Said Hanna

"Sound good to me" Said Shani

"I'd love too" Said Bree

I looked at all of them, this is wrong, they're only doing this to spend the time with me so i don't get sad "Fine, you guys can come over" I said

We started to walk again

"Hey did I tell you the hot flashing news?" asked Hanna

"What?" Asked Shani

"Do you guys know that Prince William is joining our school, I'm so excited, can't wait to see him"

I rolled my eyes, get a life women, I mean, he's a prince and she's just a normal supernatural, I hate it when people ran after other famous people especially after that flirtorious prince, he's such a playboy and loves to flirt with girls and I hate guys like him, looks like he needs to be taught a lession.

"Hmm...what say we make a plan for prince William" I said with a smirk

They all looked at me with wide eyes "Oh no, don't Anna...he's a prince, he can get you arrested and most of all, he can kill you himself, he's the most strongest vampire"

"Like I give a shit, have you guys forgotton that I'm the most powerfull witch ever, he can't stop me to have funs on new kids, so you guys helping me or what?" I asked

They thought for a moment until their frowns turned into smirks on the lips, I smiled back

"Oh we are sooo ready" Said Bree

"Hmmm...So Prince William...let's see you at school tomorrow" I said with a smirk.

Will's POV

"Yes, check out this file, it has all her interests and hobbies and all her info" He said handling me the file

I looked down at the name "Anna Black" hmm, sweet name.. well Anna I hope your ready cause...I'm coming for you" Little did I know from tomorrow, I would not be someone like who I am.


	3. Fight at first Sight

Thank you all for reading and keep reading ahead as well.

dawnvamp - Thanks dear, I'm glad you liked it. I guess someone has a name as my character lol, you can imagine yourself as Anna Black but yo have a pretty name as well, keep reading and enjoy.

4everSmiles - Hey im glad you liked it, I hope you like this chp.

aniw8i - Yeah I kinda did copy paste lol, but that was the preface and the one where i pasted is chp 1 but i hope you like this chp too.

nelsonstudenthigh09 - Thanks Hon!, I will surely keep writting lol

Kool-katx - Even i loved the scene between Sam and Will, I wanted someone to be his little dude lol

danix123 - Your right, my grammer is very bad but I hope its better in this chp, do tell me if it is, thnkx

From Alisxxxx

Chapter 2 : Fight at first sight

Will's POV

The alarm screamed in my ear...arghhh. I stopped the noise and got up, it was 5 in the morning, oh shit, if I don't go now I'm goanna be late for school, I quickly ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower and spiked up my hair with gel. I putted on black baggy jeans and red shirt, I quickly folded the sleeves up and putted on my converse and ran down to the main hall, I saw my uncle already sitting there, he looked up at me.

"Hmmm...your late" oh come on man, get a life

"Yeah, sorry...shall we move?" I asked irritated

"Ofcourse, come on"

We went out and straight in my maroon G6, the guards were in the security cars behind us.

Anna's POV

I quickly got up and took a quick shower, I quickly wore my red summer dress and quickly wore my mothers necklace which protects me from all supernaturals who feel like danger. I quickly put on my red ballet pumps, got my school bag and ran downstairs, did I ever mention, I live in a huge mansion. My dad was very rich, he used to work for the king, I never met the royalties not even the prince, I haven't seen anyone from the royal family, not even in magazines even though my dad was close to them but suddenly 3 month ago, he disapeared, the search party is still looking for him but I don't really know whats going on, my dad is the only important thing in my life, my mother died giving birth to me so i have no one except him, all I know is that I miss him.

Anyways, I ran in my green car, which everybody loves and quickly drove to school. I reached the school in 10 mints, I saw Bree with the jock demons, flirting, I went upto them.

"Hey bree" I said from behind her and all the guys attentions was on me

"Hey Ann" Said one of the jocks named tony

"Is your name Bree?" I asked

"No, but if you like saying "Hi Bree" then i would love to keep this name" He said smirking, I showed him my middle finger and everyone laughed at him.

"Hi, Anna" Said Keith, who is my ex, he still likes me but after my dad went, I broke up with him and told him I needed time.

I smiled at him "Hey Keith, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good"

"Hey Anna, how about we go out?" Said Tony

I sweetly smiled at him "How about i rip your balls out and then burn them like marshmellows on a stick and the best part would be making you eat them" I said sweetly, everyone burst out laughing except Tony who glared at me

"How about you suck them" He said and all the 'ohhh' 'ahhs' started

"How about i burn them" And with that he yelled and held his balls and fell on the floor

"Ahhhh...Sto...stop it...stop" He said holding his balls

"Awww...are you begging me" I asked sweetly

"Why you little...Ahhhhhh" He yelled "Stop...sto-stop it"

"Whats the magic word?" I teased

"Ahhhh...ple...please.." He said

"Please what?" I teased more

"Plea-please..stop...Please stop it" He yelled

I chanted the spell to stop, he quickly got up "What the fuck" He yelled holding his balls.

"Awww...I'm sure you won't be able to use the word fuck any more since your balls are burned" all burst out laughing

"Don't ever mess with me again, this time I let you go, next time i won't go so easy" I said grabbing Bree and walked away from them.

"Wow...that was cool" Said Bree excitedly

"Oh yeah...tell me about it" I said

"Look, I gotta go to Miss Mills, she told me to meet her in her class, so why don't you go to the office, Shani and Hanna are there waiting for us"

"What are they doing in the office?"

"They're in trouble for making gossips on cruella" She said, cruella is Tania who is a whore who thinks shes everything and we're nothing, she totally hates me and is very jealous of me, shes very evil so we kept her name cruella.

"And I'm going in the office because..."

"Because the Mrs Knight wants to know the truth from you...you do know she loves you a lot" Ok, Mrs Knight is my aunt, sorry for not mentioning.

"Ok...be quick" I said and walked to the way of the office.

Will's POV

We finally reached the school. It took us three hours to reach in this city, the guards quickly rounded us and we walked in.

"Wait here, I'll be back from the office, I need to speak to the principle" Said Uncle and went to the office, leaving me with the guards, great.

Everybody was looking at me and girls was being held by the guards, I smirked, girls...

I stopped the girls and told them polietly to leave me alone since I was tired and they all happly left, wow that was easy, I told the guards to ease down and told them to go back to the car, they all went out.

While waiting for my uncle the secretary of the principle came and gave me a cup of coffie.

Anna's POV

I went down the corridor, reading my spell book, I really need to work on my spells, suddenly I bumped into someone and nearly fell loosing my balance but something kept me in the air, I opened my eyes to see the pair of most beautiful green eyes ever, this guy was hot, but he looked like a playboy, I could tell. I looked around and saw everyone looking at us, I looked down at my waist to see him holding tightly on me, what the hell, who gave him the right to touch me, I straightened myself, throwed his hands off me and Slapped the guy infront of me.

"What the hell, how dare you touch me?" I yelled angerily, I was shocked that the necklace I wore didn't protect me from his touch.

Will's POV

I just finished my coffee and throwed it in the bin, I looked around and saw the most gorgeous girl in my life, the winds blew past her waist long, silky straight black hair, her red dress showed her beautiful body perfectly, I was totally lost in her beautiful face that I didn't even notice her coming in to me until we bumped.

She closed her eyes to nearly hit the floor but I quickly grabbed her waist to hold her from falling, she opened her eyes to look straight in mine and there wasn't words to describe how beautiful her eyes was, her ice blue eyes looked straight into mine, they were so compelling, even though thats my power, she was compelling me by her attraction but all the attraction went out of my head till she slapped me. What the hell, I just saved her ass from falling.

"What the hell, how dare you touch me?" She yelled angerily, I looked down at her necklace, it was the stone of protection, too bad it doesn't work on me, I'm too strong...wait, is she a witch?

I glared at her "How dare i touch you?" I asked angerily "Excuse me but I just saved your ass from falling down"

"I rather fall down a hundred times than being touched by you" She said, she just did not tell me that

"Oh yeah...well I wouldn't want to touch you either...that would be the worst day of my life" I retorted, her mouth was wide open, I held back my laugh at her cute experssion.

"Well, don't worry, that day will never come" She said, now everybody was looking at us while we argued

"Who knows what type of girl you are, you might come upto me tonight?" I said getting close

"Whatever type i am...too bad your not my type" She said, did she just say what I heard she said.

"Ohoo..don't worry honey I would rather die than being your type" I said

She glared at me with her piercing ice blue eyes "You know what...fuck you" She said getting close, our noses nearly touching.

Does she not know who she's talking to, I could do anything to her right now, I smirked at her remark "Oh honey...I would love to but you see, your not my type"

"If you ever touch me ag-" I cut her off with a kiss, everyone was "ohhh' and 'awws' behind us, I felt a current go down my spine, she struggled against me but when she felt the current too she stopped, we started to glow, there was bright light through us, everyone covered their eyes but when the light stopped, she finally pushed me away.

I was panting "I just touched you, heck...I just kissed you, what are you goanna do about it" I said smirking while wiping my lips

She was about to slap me again but this time I grabbed her hand and pushed it behind her back and pulled her close, our bodies touching, while holding her other hand, I looked straight in her eyes.

"Don't ever do that again" I said looking deep in her eyes

"Or what" She said gritting her teeth

I smirked "I just showed you the little result, babe"

"Will, whats going on" I looked behind me to see my uncle with the principle, I guess

Before I could say something, she kneed me in my balls, too bad it doesn't hurt vampires, I looked at her and smirked

"You have steel balls or what" she said disappointed

"How dare you, young lady, do you know who're your speaking to" Said the principle

"Yeah actually i do, he's a one A hole with a lot of attitude, Mrs knight, this guy just kissed me and is still holding on to me" I looked down and quickly let her go

"You forgot the part where you slapped me" I said

The principle gasped

"ANNA!...apologize now" She shouted

"I slapped him cause he touched me in perverted ways, I will not apologize" hmm, stubournly cute, noted.

"He is the prince, he can do anything" She said and I smirked

Her mouth fell open "Y-your prince William?" she asked, I grinned

"Finally you figured out, how nice" I said sarcastically

I smirked at her guilt but then my smirked fell of the cliff when she said "Prince or not, he has no right to touch me"

"Oh really, do you want me to show you the little stunt again" I said getting close to her and she backed off

"S-stay the hell a..away from me...or or else I will burn you t-to ashes" She stuttered backing away

I grabbed her and pulled her close "Oh honey...I would love to see you try" I said

"Ok, thats enough kids" Said uncle and pulled me away from her

"I'm sorry for my nephew's behaviour" He said to her, why is he apologizing to her, he never apologizes.

"Sorry my ASS" She said angerily and walked away, I like her already, she had everything what I like in a girl, tough, strong, beautiful and courage but she's very annoying, if she was a guy, I would've beat the hell out of her.

"I'm sorry for Anna's behaviour, to both of you, I will not forget to give her detention" Mrs Knight said, wait Anna?

"Anna black?" I asked waiting for my plans to be ruined

"Yes, Anna black, thanks to you, you two have become very good friends" Said Uncle sarcastically, Ok...plans ruined.

Shit "What?...she started it and I didn't know it was her" I said, now it's goanna be hard to become her friend.

"Not my problem, it's your problem, handle it" He said angerily

"I have a perfect plan" I smirked

Anna's POV

How dare that cheap bastard kiss me, no one has ever insulted me like he did, and when i used my magic it didn't work on him, no wonder everyone's scared of him, I have got to stay away from that playboy or else he would surely rape me next time but I will have to teach him a lesson, he can't just win, he's goanna get it this time.

I walked in my class avoiding to go to the office to get Hanna and Shani, they would probably go to their classes as the bell just rang. My first period was Supernatural History, I went in the class and took the far back seat in the class, nobody sits there.

Everybody got seated and the class started, after few minutes, Mrs Knight came in with the...oh god...this cannot be happening to me.

"Good morning class, we have a new student" All gasped at prince William except me, I just glared at him and he was smirking at me.

"Prince William has joined our school, so I hope that you will all treat him nicely" She said looking at me

"Anna? " I looked at her "You will be Prince William's shadow and will show him around the school, he is in every one of your classes, I want you to be with him at all times as long as I tell you to and you will not argue since what you did this morning consider this as your punishment"

WHAT "No...thats not fair...I was protecting myself from this pervert..." I said the class gasped and his smirk fell off his face " It was self defence, how can you punish me for something like this" I said angerily

"I told you, no argueing"

"But..he-"

" NO. Agrueing" She said firmly

"Fine!" I said defeated

"Prince William, you can take a seat next to Anna" Said our History teacher as Mrs Knight walked out.

He came and sat next to me "Hi Anna" He said sweetly, I showed him my middle finger, he chuckled

"Wow...you are so sweet" He said sarcastically

I smiled sweetly at him "Do you want to taste bitter?" I asked sweetly

"Oh don't worry, you taste like strawberries, I just tasted you outside" I gave him my dirtiest glare, Arghhh...I hate him

"You might be the prince, but you are ..NOT the boss of ME" I said getting very hot

"Oh honey...you have no idea" He said smirking

I huffed and ignored him in all my lessons, he tried to provoke me but I ignored him, it was time he learn a lesson from Anna Black.

Will's POV

What am i doing...I'm supposed to become her friend, instead I'm provoking her...but I soooo like to tease her, I will just go on like this, when the time comes, we will become friends, I know.

I looked at her while she was writting in her book, she was beautiful, her eyes compelling, her face so soft and warm, her lips so attractive, cute round nose and her beautiful long raven hair, this girl drives me crazy, I wonder if she even knows about her dad.

The bell rang, lunch time, I followed her out.

"So, are you goanna say something?" I asked

"Yeah...Fuck off" She said, I held back my laughter

"I can't Mrs Knight told me to stay with you...too bad" I said

"If Mrs knight told you to go fuck, would you do that too" She asked

"I might take you with me...obviously you need someone to fuck" I said

She stopped and looked at me as if though she will kill me right here but then her friends came upto us, its a good thing people weren't bothering me as Mrs Knight told them to leave me alone esp girls.

"Hey Anna..OMG Prince William" Said one of her friends, by her scent she is a vampire I guess.

"Hi..." I trailed off for her name

"Bree, I'm Bree" She said

"Nice to meet you Bree" I said kissing her hand

But Anna pulled her hand out of mine "Don't touch her" She said

"Aww...are you jealous" I said teasing her

"Yeah right, in your dreams, you pervert" Her friends gasped

I glared at her "Will you stop calling me that"

She glared back "Will you stop acting like one" Dame, this girl always has an answer ready.

"What did i do to make myself so hateful" I said wiping a fake tear.

"You kissed me" Her friends gasped

"Well thats what you get for slapping me" I retorted and they gasped again

"OK, STOP...both of you" I looked at her small friend, she is a fairy, I can tell

"You kissed him?" Asked Bree shocked

"I didn't...he did" She said defending herself.

"Ok stop both of you and Hi prince William, I'm Hanna" Said the tanned one in seducing tone...shes a werwolf I guess.

"And I'm Shani" Said the small one

"Please call me Will" I said kissing both of the girls hands

Anna walked away

"Whats wrong with her" Asked Bree

"Oh, don't worry, shes just jealous" I said smirking

"I don't think Anna ever get jealous...I mean she hasn't dated ever since her fath-" Bree got cut of by a pinch on the arm from Shani, hmm...she was talking about her father, she could be useful "...but I have never seen her jealous" She finished

"Shes not jealous" Said Shani

"What happened between you two" Asked Hanna

I smirked and explained what happened, they all gasped but then laughed

"That was cool" Said Bree

"I know" I said

"Can you guys tell me where she will be right now" I asked them

"Oh she will be in the school background practicing"

"Practicing?" I asked confused

"Magic, duh" Said Shani "She goes out in the back of the school ground to practice her magic"

"Ok thanks" I said

"Do you want us to come" Bree Asked

"No...its ok, thank you though" I said and went in the back of school, in to the school back ground and saw her floating in the air with eyes closed, she looked so peaceful, I just wanted to sit here and watch her peaceful face forever.

Anna's POV

I sat their indian style and read my spell, I was suddenly in the air floating...wow my spell worked. I read the spell of fire and I got a fire ball in my hand...wow, I'm learning quick.

I felt a presence, like someone watching me, I opened my eyes and turned around to see William standing there, I lost my consentration and was about to hit the floor but instead I landed in his arms. He smirked at me

"This is the second time I saved you from falling"

"And who asked for your help" I said

He glared at me and then dropped me on the floor, ohhhhh

I glared at him "What the fuck?"

"You didn't ask for help then why should I help you" He said smirking

"Ok this is enough" I got up on my feet and throwed a fireball at him but he moved with his vampire speed, I throwed another but he suddenly vanished. I looked around but I couldn't see him, it was like he vanished.

"You missed" He whispered in my ear behind me, he was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my ear.

I turned around but before I could hit him, he pushed me on the ground and pinned me down on the grass, he pinned both my hands on the ide of my head, he was so close on top of me. I struggled to get out of his grip but all in vain, I stopped and glared at him.

"Let ME .go" I said gritting my teeth

"Oh not so easily" He leaned down and kissed me again.

I felt like I was in ectasy, he tasted like honey but I didn't kiss him back, I stayed firm where I was, he was driving me crazy, he held both my hands in his one hand and slowly slid his hands down on my sides on my hips and gripped my hip tightly which made me gasp and he took the advantage to get in tongh inside, he caressed my tongh but then I came to my senses, I struggled to get out of his grip after about 2 mints I guess, he moved away from my mouth and looked at me and smirked.

"I couldn't resist your lips" He said panting

"Get your fucking body off me" I said I was heavly panting as well.

He didn't let go instead he smirked, I chanted the strength spell which made me stronger. I rolled us over and I was on top of him, I had a fireball in my hand but I couldn't throw it at him, it was like my heart was chaining my hands, his smirk wouldn't go off.

"Aww...you can't end it like this" He said teasingly

I smirked and leaned down "Oh honey...We have barely begun" I whispered in is ear

I got off him and walked back to school.

Oh boy, this is going to be good.


	4. Loves Catch in the Fighting Match

Chapter 3 - Loves catch in the fighting match

Anna's POV

I walked in the dinner hall to get my lunch, I knew he was behind me, I can't believe my powers are not working on him, once I know how to work them on him, I am so going to enjoy torchering his ass, maybe I'm using normal spells, If I use the powerful spells, maybe they might work. I turned around, Argh...that stupid smirk never gets of his face.

"Stop following me" I looked at him angrily, god, help me, he does this on purpose, he knows I hate him smirking, hell, I hate him anyways

"Sorry, Mrs. Knight told me that I have to be with you at all times" He said smirking

Arghh...I hate my aunt for doing this to me "Stop smirking before I slap it off your face"

"If you slap me, you know the result" He said getting closer

I glared at him, stupid vampire, stupid teacher, stupid school. I can't wait to get home and away from this jerk,I didn't want to hear his shit anymore so I quickly grabbed my lunch and sat on the lunch table where my friends were and of course he followed me.

"Hey Ann, how your doing?" Said Shani teasingly

I glared at her "This is how i'm doing, *BUDDY*, I'm stuck with a prince who's a total jerk, pervert and whos not leaving me alone and i have no brain cells in my brain anymore just because of him...now how do you think i'm doing"I said all that in one breath, I didn't care if he was sitting next to me, nobody spoke, they all knew not to piss me off...which I already was.

"You know, you have a very big mouth" He said ruining all the peace, I hope...I just hope there is a spell, which shuts a mouth and then i will so make it work to use it on his stupid mouth.

"Bite me" I said angrily

"Oh babe, I would love to" He said, oh shit, I forgot he's a vampire

"You think your so smart, don't you?" I said

"Honey, I don't think, I know" He said smirking

"Ok, how about we have a fighting match between you and me"

"Wow...i played that when i was 12" He chuckled

I ignored him "If i win, you will do whatever I say..."

"Ok and if i win..." He asked trailing behind

"Then I will do whatever you say..." Oh boy, why am I having this feeling that I'm gonna regret this.

"Whatever I say..." He whispered coming closer

I leaned in closer avoiding the urge to punch him " Whatever you say" I whispered

He kissed my cheek and looked in my eyes "Deal"

I wanted to kick him for the kiss but I had to play nice "Cool, so i'll go tell coach that we have a match today"

"Ok, I'll come with you" He said getting up

I smiled at him, I soooo can't wait for the match "Sure" I said walking away with him behind me

Will's POV I can't wait for the match, she is such an idiot to challenge me. We had told the coach that we will have a match in the P.E lesson, he agreed, now we were sitting in library.

I looked at her "Hey, can i ask you something"

She didn't look up from the book" What?" She asked angerily

I sure knew how to piss her off "Have you contacted with your dad?"

She flinched, she still didn't look up "No" was her simple reply

"Any clue where he is or-"

She looked up with tearful eyes, I don't know why but it hurt to see her like this "-Look, Mrs Knight might have told you to stay with me and you might be the prince... but you have no right to interfere in my personal life" her voice broke and a tear slid out of her eye.

"I'm sorry" Shit, too early to ask, first I should become her good friend.  
She wiped her tear and looked back in the book, she was reading the spells, I guess she's practicing for the match.

"You do know that these spells won't work on me" I said trying to get her attention

"And why do you think that is" She said getting back to her normal self

"Well haven't you tried on me before" I said smirking

"Even if they don't work, I can still kick your ass by getting strong" Still looking in her book

"And how will you do that?" I asked

"By the strength spell, I can use that spell to make myself strong and fast, just like you"

"Your still gonna loose"

She looked up "Do you even know that I am the strongest witch in the witch's race"

"Like I care" I said, even though I did.

"I have the power of Emily, the strongest witch in history, my ancestor" She said getting closer, trying to scare me, pft. I knew her,my father knew Emily the first witch, he told me she was his personal witch.

"And do you know that witch Emily was my fathers personal witch"

She looked at me confused "Is your father that old"

I chuckled " Ofcourse he is, my father is 1500 years old"

I burst out laughing at her expression, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were about to roll out.

"You look like..yo- you've...seen a ghost" I said laughing

"Well what do you expect, I didn't know our king was that old, if your dad is that old than how old are you?" She said

"Don't worry, I'm 18, I will age slowly now, very slow, a vampire stops aging after the age of 18 and ages slowly after that and I think being old is good, you can have so many experiences"

"Like?" She asked

"Like hot girls in the past" I said smirking

She glared at me "No wonder your a pervert" I glared at her

"You do know what a pervert can do, right?" I said getting closer

"Get the hell away from me you pervert" she said moving backwards in her seat.

"You think that I'm sitting here because i want your body, well you better listen carefully, If i wanted to, i would've picked you up, take you home and i could've raped you,heck...I could've compelled you to have sex with me but you see, im not the man who does these kind of things, I respect women's and I respect you and even though i fight with you is because i like to tease you, you might think that Im one of those guys who use girls and throw them like a puppet but your wrong, not every guy is the same" I said angerily

"I didn't me-" I cut her of

"I can have any girl i want, every girl is in love with me here, if i want i could use them all but i'm not the type of guy and they are not my type of girls,do you know, i waited for all my life to find the right girl for me but i never could, do know why...because i never looked at a girl in a wrong, i do have girlfriends but they come to me themselfs, i dont run after them... I thought you were a nice girl, I respected you a lot, but you know what, you just lost that respect which i had for you" and with that I got up and left.

Regret was all over her face, oh god, I can't believe I just made all that up,well if it isn't the easy way, then emotional way is good. I hope emotional blackmailing will work.

Anna's POV

I think i've said too much, I shouldn't have said all that... too bad I don't care. I studied more magic, I have learned alot of strong spells,I hope these will work or else I'm doomed,

hmmm...lets try the freezing spell."Help me magic, make it ease, the thing i touch, make it freeze" I touched a book and it froze, I wonder if it works on William.

I quickly spelled the quick speed which would make me run faster, I ran to look everywhere but no sign of him, did he really take that seriously, who cares but something inside told me to apologize to him, like half of me is-wait...What am i thinking, there's no way i'll apologize to him

The bell rang but we can still meet in P.E which is our lesson...now. I quickly ran to the girls changing room, I quickly wore my pink upper half tank top, which showes my stomach and I quickly wore my black baggy short sweat pants, which is tight underneath my knee and baggy on top, I tied my hair into a long pony tail. I went in the sports hall.

"Looking hot girl" I looked to the left to see Shane a werewolf and his friends, he was just a kid about 15.

I glared at him "Your just a kid, go and hit on someone your own size, dick" I turned around to walk away when his comment stopped me

"Why, your too scared my dick won't fit in you" Ok that did it, I turned around and throwed a fireball at him, he flew back and fell, all burst out laughing.

I walked upto him and stopped right next to him "No, I'm scared because your dick won't last as i just burned it, so sad" I walked away to see William standing there looking angery.

He still looked pissed but totally hot, he was wearing a white wife beater showing off his awesome six packs which i can see through his beater and showing off his perfact biceps with tatoos on both arms, one was a tribel and the other was a jin kuzama tatoo and he was wearing grey sweat pants, he looked totally hot, I looked around to see all the girls drooling over him, especially cheerleaders but then i looked back at him and I still felt guilty, maybe I should apologize.

Will's POV I made an angery face so she would know I'm still pissed, her face looked sorry. Every girl was falling for me, I could tell, especially the cheerleaders, what i couldn't see is Anna fall for me, all I saw on her face was regret and guilt, I want her to fall for me but no...she still has her nose up her head. She came upto me.

"Hey lis-"

I cut her off "Look can we just start the match, i dont wa-" She cut me off, Ok plan worked, i resisted the urge to smirk, oh god, I so will enjoy this moment, heck I will record this moment right now, I quickly took out my phone from my pocket and press the record button she could't see it as the phone was faceing me. I made it look like I was ignoring her.

"Listen to me...look, i know your pissed and i...i...i'm sorry for calling you bad things...there i apologize" She said hesitating to apologize. I couldn't hold it any more...control dude...no...yes..no..yes..no..ok thats it...I burst out laughing, she looked at me confused mixed with anger. I quickly stopped the recording and put it back in my pocket

"You honestly thought all that was true?...honey, I was just kidding...Girls, party and flirting is my life, I love my life, but im still waiting for the one that part was true...I am very happy in my life, I have everything, money, party, fun and girls...all i said back there was just made up to have fun.. but don't you worry...apology accepted" I Smirked.

Her mouth dropped to the ground, she looked shocked and beyond angery, I quickly stopped smirking, in case I get another slap even though i will enjoy what i will do after the slap,she looked beyond pissed, she pointed her rage shaking finger at me "I can't believe you did that, you...you stupid..-"

"-That im not-" I said smirking again

"-you arrogent... spoiled brat-" you was hesitating for words

"That I am-" I was soooo enjoying this

"you fucking manwhore-" She just won't stop

"That...I'm sort of am-" I can't believe i can't laugh infront of her

"You...Dickhead.." Shut it lady

"That, I am not...you see, i don't have a dick on my head"

"Stop cutting me off-" She said angerly but i cutted her off again

"yeah that...its called defending yourself from girls like you"

"Stop...Cutting...me...off" She said every word dripping with anger

Whoops "Oh that...go ahead" I said pissing her more off

"You are so gonna loose"

"Please...you and i both know that your powers don't work on me"

"So what...your still going down" She said getting back to her normal self

"Oooohh...I'm scared" I said sarcastically

She came close, our noses nearly touching "Oh trust me...after this match...you will be"

She said this and walked in the middle of the sports hall to the coach.

"We'll see about that" I whispered to myself

I walked to the middle, where Anna and coach were waiting for me and people to sit down, by the way if you don't know, in supernatural school's P.E means Power Education, so we use our powers in P.E, thats why we're having a match in P.E, people sat around us, the P.E hall was like a stadium, it was big and round with lots of seats for poeple and there was magic shields around like fences so people dont't get hurt covered all around the stadium so no one can get hurt.

I looked at Anna and smirked, she was smirking aswell, wow, i didn't know she could be happy.

"Ok Everyone, today we're gonna have a fighting match between our hearttrob, the strongest witch in the witch's race.. Anna!" All clapped and cheered for anna.

"..and our most handsom and the most powerful vampire in the vampires race...our prince charming, prince William!" Everyone clapped for me and all the ohhhs' and cheering started for me.

The coach blew his whistle to shut everyone up, all shutted " Ok, you guys know the rules, whoever drops more than 3 minutes...looses, there will be no cheating and no killing, do you both understand" I smirked at anna

"Yes sir" We said together

"Ok, first come infront of each other and shake hands"

We both walked infront of each other. I looked at her and shook hands

"Babe, theres still time, you can back down" I told her still holding her hand

She smirked "You should think the same for yourself"

"Whatever you say.." I said, We moved back to our places

"Ok, on the count of three, i will blow the whistle...1...2...3 "The coach blew the whistle " FIGHT!" He shouted

I looked at her, she smirked, her hands were on fire and so was her hair, god she looked beautiful, she throwed a fireball at me, I was so lost in her beauty that i didn't realize the fireball coming in my way, it hit me on the chest but i did not budge from my place, it hurt though, I am so gonna make her pay.

"Your goanna regret that" I said angerily

"I already do regret not hittting you in the face" She snapped

I quickly moved in full speed that she couldn't see me, poor Anna, I stopped behind her, I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"You still think your stronger" I whispered in her ear, she stayed still

Anna's POV

He moved so fast, I couldn't see him, he just vanished suddenly i felt two hands grabbing me by the waist, he pulled me in his chest

"You still think your stronger" He whispered and pissed me more off.

"And you still think your gonna win" I said useing the strength spell and pushed him away, I turned around and punched him straight in the nose but too bad it didn't bleed.

"Oh...your goanna pay for this" He said coming closer, I moved back throwing fireballs at him, but he had good reflexes, he missed all the fireballs, agrhh dame him. He came upto me and punched me straight in th stomach, god..it hurt, I held my stomach and bended a little, he pulled my head up by pulling my hair back, he looked straight in my eyes.

"I don't like hurting you, please you can still stop this" He said with pain in his eyes, I can't believe he's saying this, somehwhere inside me hurt to see him in pain.

"Why your scared?" and suddenly i pulled him off my hair and kicked him so hard, he went flying in the wall. I used the the wind and fire spell together and made an tornato, it was huge and his eyes got wider.

"What? you thought my powers are useless" I asked sarcastically and moved the tornato towards him.  
He was now stuck inside the tornato, but suddenly a wind blew and stopped the tornato. I looked at him shocked and he smirked, arhggg, i hate that smirk.

"What? your not the only one with powers" He said and vanishished again, stupid vampire, stupid speed, stupid vampire powers, stupid prince. I looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight, screw him for vanishing.

"Looking for me" I looked up to see him jump right infront of me but this time i quickly used invisable spell and went invisable, he looked around, I kicked him in the ribs, stomach and ofcourse Ass, he smirked, did all that not hurt him?

"I know where you are" He said, I stayed quite and moved to behind him.  
He suddenly turned around and grabbed me, i lost my concentration and became visable.  
"What the hell- how di-" he cut me off "Honey, are you dumb or did you fall on your head in childhood?" He said sarcastically, i glared at him

"Even though you were invisable, I could till hear your heartbeat, idoit" Why didn't i think that before, I quickly took my chance and punched him and pinned him to the ground, he looked and smirked at me.

"If this is what you want than I'll let you win" I looked at him confused, what the hell is his problem, why does he always makes me feel guilty, i did something wrong, i looked in his eyes which made me get lost in concentration, god, his eyes are so pretty, dame eyes, hes so hot but i was so wrong, he quickly took the chance and rolled us over, now he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you...never trust a vampire" He totally caught me off guard, I struggled till the 3 minutes were over and he won, he got off me and offered his hand to help me stand, I stood up on my own and glared at him, oh no, Im truely doomed.

All cheered for him "WILLIAM!...WILLIAM!...WILLIAM!" the coach came down

"And the winner is Prince WILLIAM!" All cheered, yeah go all fuck William.

He was looking at me, he's such a pervert, doesn't he has anything else to do except looking at me, I glared at him, all people gathered around us, the coach went out.

"Now, you will do as i say" he said "OHhhhhhh" all cheered

"Hell i will" I said, and turned around to walk away but he grabbed me from the waist and pulled me in his chest.

"What the hell!..let me go" I shouted

"I won that means you have to do as i say"

"No...you cheated"

"WHAT!..i didn't cheat" He said turning me around.

"If i wanted to cheat I could've compelled you..." he looked angry, he started to move forwad and me backwards "..but I'm not like that...and you are so not a girl with her word..if you were, you would do as i say..." he was still moving forward "...I should call you a cheater, whos scared and now she is running away from a deal.." My back hit the wall with him so close to me that i could feel his hot breath on my face our noses nearly touching "I could compell you now, but you see...I don't cheat" He said looking straight in my eyes.

"Fine!...I'll do as you say" I said

"Good" He smirked

And with that he left me.

Oh my...I really am doomened...

Thank you all for the reviews guys, please keep revieing and keep reading.  
luv alis 


	5. Romantic kiss under the Moonlight Bliss

OMG i didn't seriously thought that i would get so many reviews, I'm so happy guys, i love you all for your Awesome reviews and i thank all of you for reading my story so far and still reviewing it.

Please keep reading and stay updated with me. And i want more reviews hehee

Luv you all

Luv

Alisxxx

* * *

Chapter 4 Romantic kiss under the moonlight bliss

William's POV

There, I gave it in her face; she will know better not to challenge me again. Anyways, since I won the bet, I need to think of something her to do, but what? I will think later, right now the bell just rang; I need to get home and talk to uncle about the next plan. I quickly changed my cloths and went outside to see my uncle already there talking to Anna. Hmm why is he talking to her?

I walked up to them "Hey uncle, what's up?" I asked looking at Anna

"William, we were just talking about you" He said giving me a fake smile

"Speak of the devil" She said glaring at me. Dame girl, does she ever not glare?

Ignoring Anna, my uncle continued talking "Oh Anna, be ready for tonight, I will send William to pick you up" I looked at my uncle, expecting for an answer.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I will come by myself besides I have enough drivers at home, don't need another one to add on my list" She said giving uncle a...what?...she was smiling at my uncle. Could she even do that? Man, her smile was beautiful, I could watch her all day smiling like this. I just wanted to get close and kiss those-wait, what? She did not just call me a driver.

I cleared my throat "Can someone tell me, what's going on?" I asked now irritated

"Oh yeah, William, you will pick up Miss Anna from her house to the palace tonight. She's goanna have dinner with us as per your fathers request" What? How the hell did he convinces her and how come she's nice to him and not me, not fair.

"No, there's no nee-" My uncle cut her off

"No dear, I will not let you come alone with all these dangers lurking in the city. William will come and pick you up and that's done" He said confirming it.

I held the urge to laugh out loud at what expressions she was giving my uncle. She was looking at him as if she was going to attack him right now, don't worry Anna, I hate him too. "Fine but send someone else instead of him, I do not like to waste my time with bad company" She said glaring at us

I smirked "Since I've spent a lot of time with girls, I know I'm a good company but I really don't know about you"

She glared. She was about to say something but I cut her off "Don't worry, we'll find out tonight, be ready by 8" and with that I turned around and pulled my uncle with me to leave. As I reached the car, I turned around to see her watching me with her friends. I smirked and winked at her. All the girls gasped and before entering my car I saw her mouth hanging open.

I looked at the clock, it was already 7. I quickly ran in the shower and was out in 15 mints. I was ready by 7:30pm. I wore a sky blue shirt underneath my black suit jacket and I was wearing a black skinny jean with my black and white high tops.

I quickly made my way down to the hall where my uncle was waiting. I went up to him grinning. He looked at me confused on my grinning expression "What?" he asked

"How the hell did you convince her for dinner tonight" I said still grinning

His confusion flew away and understanding took place "Oh that" He smirked "Well I do live with you and I am getting influenced by my little nephew" He said slightly punching me in the chest.

My eyes went wide "You flirted with her?" I said I don't know why but I felt a tinge of anger rising inside me until he spoke.

"What? NO" He quickly replied "There are more things than flirting that could be influenced on me by you and that is smartness but now I think I should take it back cause your such an idiot" He said shaking his head in disappointment.

I felt relieved; I mean come on, who wouldn't. My uncle is a handsome guy and every girl falls for him. He might be 900 years old but he still looks like he's in his middle twenties. He's very much like me or should I say I'm like him but we look so much alike but why am I having these weird feelings. What in the world is this girl doing to me?

"Oh…..so what did you do?" I asked curiously

He smiled "Well, I just told her that me and her dad were very good friends and we used to hang out a lot in the palace and I understand what's she going through as I also feel very sad about him suddenly disappearing and she melted down in an instant and I took my chance for the dinner tonight" He said showing me an answer.

And I totally understood "So what you mean is…." I said trailing off

"That's exactly what I mean" He said grinning, understanding what I have in mind.

That's a good news for our next plan, I just found out her weakness and that's her "Dad" I whispered

He smirked "Exactly"

I looked at my hand watch. Shit, I'm goanna be late. It was 7:45 "Look I would love to chat and hang around but I have to pick Anna up. So I will meet you in the palace" I said walking out.

We were living just a few blocks away from Anna. This was the area where all the rich people stay and that's why there were all mansions in this area. We needed to keep an eye on her so we took the nearest mansion we could that's why uncle convinced her to come with me straight to the palace. I quickly got in my car and drove in to her house.

Anna's POV

I was ready by 7:45. I was wearing a black strapless dress, which was fitted from the waist then flowed down till my mid thighs. My hair was straight and was all down till my waist even longer. I wore my mothers protecting necklace and my silver hoop earrings.

My aunt entered my room. She, her daughter and her husband were living with me ever since my dad disappeared.

"You look just like your mother" My aunt said smiling

I smiled "Thanks Aunt Kathy" I was really grateful to her for coming here and living with me. I was very lonely ever since dad left and it was a good thing she came; at least I wasn't the only one in the big old mansion.

Just than the bell rang

"I'll check it" Said Aunt Kathy

William's POV

I reached her house and pressed the doorbell. After what seems like 5 mints the door opened to reveal Mrs. Knight standing there.

She smiled at me. She knew about the mission but we told her that Anna's life was in danger; she didn't know anything about the father betrayal business.

I smiled back "Good evening Mrs. Knight"

"Good evening Prince William. Don't you look dashing" She said observing me.

Uh ladies, always after me "Well thank you but I'm not as dashing as you" I said kissing her cheek.

She blushed "Anna was right, you are such a playboy" She said chuckling

Anna oh Anna, you have so many thoughts for me, babe.

"Come on in" She said walking in. I followed her behind in the main hall. Wow her mansion was nice but nothing that I haven't seen before since I have my own palace.

"Please take a seat, I'll inform Anna about your arrival" She said walking off somewhere inside.

I sat on the large couch. Just than a little girl about Sam's age walked in. She looked at me and smiled. She was really cute.

I smiled at her "Hello there" I said

She blushed, I guess she's very shy "Hello" she said in a low voice.

She sat next to me "What's your name, sweetie" I asked

She smiled at me "Jen" She said

"Wow, what a pretty name for a pretty girl like you" again she blushed

Is she Anna's sister but uncle never mentioned any siblings of Anna "Are you Anna's sister" I asked

"No, I'm her cousin" She said

"Your Mrs. Knight's daughter?" I asked

She looked at me confused, I guess she doesn't know her mothers full name "Are you Kathy's daughter" I asked

She nodded "Yes"

That explains the resemblance. She looks a lot like her mother. Just then Anna walked down. Boy, did she look beautiful? That might be an understatement. She looked like a goddess descending down from the stairs, even these words were not correct to describe her. Her beauty was incomparable. She was breathtaking. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes of her beautiful face. Is she compelling me, if she is, I will slap her but deep down I know that she's the only women who get my attention without compelling me which nobody else could do.

She came up to me

"You look beautiful" I whispered without thinking

She looked taken back with a little blush. She smirked and walked close to me "I wish I could say the same about you"

Ohhhh sexy, I like.

She smirked "Lets go"

"After you" I said pointing to the door.

She walked out. I turned around to look at Jen. I winked at her "bye"

She blushed "Bye"

Anna's POV

We were now sitting in his car on our way to the Richana city, the city were the palace is. I looked to my right at William had full concentration on the road and I had my concentration on him. He looked dame hot and I couldn't stop staring at him until he looked my way. I quickly turned my head the other way.

"You do know that staring is rude" He said smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Who said I was staring at you"

He smirked "I didn't say you were staring at me, I just said staring is rude besides you just pointed the fact out that you were staring at me which I totally understand even if you were"

I glared at him and was nervous at the same time for getting caught "What do you mean?" I asked

"What I mean is that I'm hot and no girl could resist me especially my charms so I totally understand if you were staring" He said smirking

But instead of getting mad at him, I laughed. I actually laughed.

William's POV

She was laughing but to me it was like a goddess singing in front of me. Her laugh was like bells ringing and she looked dame sexy and now she has made me stare at her which I couldn't stop doing.

She calmed down "You are so dumb"

"What was funny about that" I said irritated for getting lost in her beauty.

"The funny thing is that whichever girl stares at you must be blind cause she can't see the real you or they like the fake you which you are." She chuckled

"Well you're not blind"

"Exactly, I'm nothing like those whores who fall for you"

"Don't get too cocky, I hope you remember our little bet so be ready to do as I say tomorrow" I said smirking

Her smile fell off her face and a glare took place. She huffed in anger and looked out the window, totally ignoring what I said.

Anna's POV

I avoided him all the way. We reached the palace at 9pm. He got off and opened my door. I got out and looked at the palace. It was huge; my mansion was nothing in front of this.

"Shall we move?" He asked

I nodded, couldn't find my voice.

We entered the royal palace. Everyone who passes bowed to the prince. We walked down a long hall then in a lift.

"Where are we going" I asked nervous for meeting the king first time in my life.

"To the throne room" He said

"Why" I whispered to myself but I guess he heard it, stupid vampire hearing, I guess that's why Dracula had big ears.

"Are you scared" He asked smirking

"No, shut up" I glared at him and he chuckled

The lift stopped at the 5th floor and we got out in a hall and walked straight. We were walking towards a big double door room, I think this is the throne room since the door was white with golden knobs and two guards were standing on the sides. They both bowed when they saw William and me and opened the big double door. We entered to see the king and queen sitting on the thrones with Arnold standing at their side and William's brother Charles who I knew since childhood and a girl I don't know. The king was quite young and so was the queen. They both looked in their mid thirties even though William had told me their real age before.

The king smiled warmly at me and the queen did too. We stood in front of them both. I looked at them eye to eye until William whispered "Bow down" I looked to my left to see him bowing down. Whoops forgot about that. I was about to bow when the king spoke.

"No need. I really like her courage to look at me in eye to eye" He said getting up and walking up to us he walked around me "So beautiful…so strong… so powerful…so tough…" He stopped in front of me and looked in my eyes "Just like your father…" He said smiling taking his hand out for me to give mine in his which I did. He kissed my hand "Nice to meet you. Miss Anna" He said

I smiled "The pleasure is all mine, your highness"

"Please call me James; you're a family since you're my best friend's daughter, your family" He said.

His wife came down to us and smiled at me.

"Oh Anna" She hugged me "I saw you when you were a baby, I missed you so much" She said

"Nice to meet you, your highness" I said

"Please call me Nora as James just said that you're a family so no needs to be formal" She said warmly

"Ok" I said

Then Charles and that girl walked up to us "Anna, you've grown so much and in to a beautiful lady" Charles said hugging me

I smiled "I missed you too Charles" I said sarcastically, we knew each other. When I was small, he used to come to our mansion with Arnold for some work with dad and he used to play with me while dad and Arnold worked. He was eighteen then and I was 5.

"You two know each other?" William asked

"Yeah, I used to go to their house with Uncle Arnold for work with her dad and while they worked, I and Anna played games." He said chuckling

The girl cleared her throat and Charles looked at her "Oh I'm so sorry honey, Anna, this is my wife Diana and Diana, you already know Anna" He said introducing us.

She shook my hand "Very nice to meet you" She said smiling

"Same here" I said

"So I hope there weren't any interruptions in your journey" Said James

"Oh no, not at all" I said

Just then a servant walked in "Your highness, the dinner is served"

"Ok, I think we should eat now" Said Nora

William's POV

I sat down next to dad with Anna next to me.

"Please start" My dad said and we all started. Anna looked hesitant to pick.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know what to pick, there's too many" She said looking around

"Well, take a little bit of everything and try it" I said

She looked at me and smiled at me for the first time in life I felt good to see her smile at me "Thanks" She said and picked whatever she wanted.

"Hey Uncle Will" Sam said coming in the dining room

"Hey buddy" I pulled him on my lap "How was your day without me" I asked

"Boing, I was sho bored" He said

"Awww, so cute, who's this?" asked Anna

"This is my nephew and Charles Son, Sam" I said

"Who's this?" Asked Sam

"This is Anna, my-" He cut me off

His eyes were wide "This is your girlfriend?" He giggled

Now my eyes went wide while the rest chuckled except me and Anna. I looked at her who was flushed maybe because she was coughing her drink out.

"Uh na-" He cut me off again

"Anna and Will sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage than comes a baby in a baby carriage" He said giggling and I had to keep myself from sweating.

"I'm sorry honey; you will need to guess better next time. I'm not your uncle will's girlfriend; I'm just his school mate." She said smiling at him but I could still see some red tints in her cheek.

"Exactly dude, you can't just make anyone my girlfriend." I said

"Sorry uncle will" He said frowning

I smiled "No problem kid, now go to your mommy and eat" I said getting him off my lap. He walked off to Diana.

"Hey will, did you miss me?" oh no that voice I know. We all turned around to see Shelby standing there. Looking at me with pure lust, it's not that I don't like her; it's something like I HATE HER. I mean she's like a lost puppy following me around everywhere and I hate her for that. She's my mother's friend's daughter.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my food. Oh no, she just had to come here, especially in front of Anna. Who the hell invited her?

She came up to me and putted her hand on my shoulder "Hey Will, I'm talking to you"

I resisted the urge to smack her hand off my shoulder "I'm not deaf" I said in a sing along voice.

"Who's this?" She said completely ignoring my remark.

I looked to where she was pointing. "That's Anna, a family friend and my school mate"

She was red, like she was about to blow. Was she jealous of Anna?

"Oh" was all she said before sitting her ass down in front of me.

"I'm Shelby by the way" She said to Anna

"Anna" Anna said

"So what do your parents do, Anna?" She asked. Oh boy, this is not going to end well.

Anna glared at her; I guess she understood what type Shelby is. "My father is the king's personal witch and my mother past away" She said

"Oh…so your Anna Black? Frank Black's Daughter" She said as if it was disgusting.

"Of course, I'm proud to be" Anna retorted

"So has your father returned yet? I heard he betrayed the royals, a traitor" She said now I felt angry.

"Shelby, that's out of line" I said angrily banging my hand on the table which bought all attention to us.

"What? I only said the truth" She said

I could see tears forming in Anna's eyes "Well then Shelby, you don't know what's true and neither do I, all I know is that my father will do anything but he will never betray his own people, especially not me…so you better get your facts right before you open that big mouth of yours" She said glaring at her, dame she was angry. The lights of the room were blowing in and out and the wind blew in through all the windows. "If you ever talk shit about my father again, I will not be so nice to let you get away with it" She said shaking with anger.

I looked at Anna but she was too busy glaring at Shelby. I putted my hand on her shoulder "Anna calm down" I whispered in her ear and then everything stopped, the lights got normal and so did the wind.

Dad cleared his throat "Um…Will, why don't you take Anna to the garden for some air"

I nodded and got up "Come on Anna, let's go in the garden" I said

She nodded and followed me out.

We were walking in the garden silently. I knew she was upset and I was giving her some time alone to think. I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

I putted my hand on her shoulder for comfort "Hey…" I whispered

She wiped her tear and looked at me "You okay?" I asked

She smiled but I knew she was hurt "Perfect" She said she don't have to pretend in front of me. I understand her.

I made her sit on the bench and I bended on my knees in front of her. "Don't lie to me. I know how it feels to loose someone close to you. Whatever Shelby said inside was all lie and she's a bitch, I apologize for what she said. I'm sure you're dad will be back soon. He hasn't betrayed us. I know that because I was very close to your father…" she cut me off

"You were close to my dad?" She asked tears shedding from her eyes

"Yes, we were very close to each other. He was there for me when I needed someone the most. And as much as you miss him, I miss him too. And I totally understand how your feeling right now" I said looking in her eyes.

And too my surprise or should I say shock, she hugged me. I was shocked for a moment but then I hugged her back, I got up and she stood up too but still hugging. She started to cry on my shoulder.

"M-my…fath-father…is not a traitor" She said sobbing

I tried to comfort her "Shhh…I know…I know…everything will be fine…" It felt nice to be close to her. I wanted to stay like this forever. I ran my hands through her hair to comfort her.

"I want him back, William. I want my father back, bring him back" She said still crying on my shoulder.

"Shhh…we will find him…I promise" I said really meaning my promise to her.

She finally stopped and moved back but still close. Her hands were still on my chest and my hands on her waist. "I'm sorry, I ruined your cloths." She said looking down.

I pulled her chin up for her to look at me "My cloths are not more important than your tears" I said looking in her eyes and that's when I got lost in them. Her eyes are like the maze, you will love to roam in them but eventually you will end up lost and it always happens with me. My eyes went down on her lips and that's when my urges pushed in and I wanted to kiss her right then. Without thinking I started to lean down and she moved upwards.

Suddenly the lights were off and it was totally dark. The only light we had was the moons light which was shining brightly on our faces. We still had eye contact and we were very close, so close that our noses were touching and our lips were about to. I was about to kiss her but a light flashed on our faces.

"William, is that you?" Asked Charles flashing the torch light on our faces, urgh. He just had to come and ruin the moment.

We quickly moved apart. "Uh yes" I said disappointed

"Ok stay where you are. There was a short circuit, the light will come back shortly" He said going back

And then the light suddenly came back. I looked at Anna who was not looking at me. I cleared my throat "Uhm…I think we should go back" I said.

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Uh…ye-yeah…l-lets go" She stammered.

We were now saying our goodbyes. Anna was bidding bye while I was waiting for her by the car, gosh, girls take so long.

Finally after 15 mints, she came. And that's when we took off.

I kept looking at her to check if she was okay. She was rubbing her arms as if she was cold. I stopped the car at a side and took of my jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled "Thanks"

"Your welcome" I said and started the car again

We were silent all the way. I stopped the car to her house. I got off and opened her door for her. She got off and stood there in silent. It was an awkward silence.

I looked at her "You okay?" I asked

She nodded and then looked at me "Thank you for everything" She said

"It was nothing; all that matters is that you're fine, okay?" I said looking at her in the eyes.

She nodded and then came close to me. She kissed my cheek "Goodnight" She whispered and went inside.

I was shocked. Anna the girl, who hates me, who can't bear to see my face, who will do anything to get rid of me, just kissed my cheek. Maybe she was grateful to me for comforting her or maybe it was a goodnight kiss. Whatever it was, I just got kissed by Anna Black under the moonlight. The most romantic kiss ever. A romantic kiss under the moonlight bliss.


	6. Lost my heart Rate on the first Date

Hey guys

I have updated this chapter again as someone said about some grammar problems but let me tell you i didn't do any grammar mistakes, some of the websites system is not right and some of the words in the chapter was also removed so i have updated again. So people who got confused, they can read again.

And i want to thank you so so so so so so so so much for the reviews. I love you people and i love your reviews. So keep reading and keep giving me your reviews and love.

Thank you again.

Luv

Alis ;)

* * *

Chapter Five – Lost heart rate on the First Date

Anna's POV

I woke up at 6 in the morning, got dressed in my white summer dress, ate breakfast and went straight to school. When I reached the school, I saw Shani waiting for me.

"Hey, how was your dinner night yesterday" She asked

Oh my, I totally forgot what happened yesterday. Everything came rushing back in my mind, me having dinner then being angry on Shelby and then crying on Will's shoulder and then kissing him a goodnight kiss. What the hell was I thinking?

I looked at Shani, if I tell her what happened, she would probably think of me as a looser that acts something else in school and kisses Will behind them but still she's my best friend; I will feel guilty if I don't tell her.

"It was good I guess but I'll give you the details in later, okay?"

"Cool, come on, let's go inside"

As soon as we stepped in the school, I saw some boys holding William on their shoulders and stupid girls cheering for him. I guess they're still cheering for the match yesterday. William was smirking but he didn't see me. Man, I felt so guilty even looking at him after what happened yesterday. I took a deep breath, just act normal, look normal, have a normal day in the abnormal school, how cool.

They came up to me and put William down in front of me and Shani. He wasn't smirking at me today instead he was looking at me with a soft gaze.

"The deal for the yesterdays match was the person who looses will do as the other will say and since our looser Anna lost and Since Prince William won yesterday Anna will have to do as he says" Said Drake a fellow student and a jock werewolf. I saw girls drooling over William and one of them sluts were hanging on him and he was holding her by the waist. Argh…I felt angry now.

I glared at that jock for calling me a looser, dam him. I used my magic to give him a piece of my mind. He suddenly held his head was crying in pain.

I walked up to him "Talk shit about me one more time and you won't have a head to hold next time." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay I won't. I'm sorry, just make it stop" He yelled in pain.

I stopped and looked at William "What do I have to do?" I asked him angrily

He smirked "What you have to do is…" He was about to say when the bell suddenly rang, dame the bell.

"Awhhhhh" everybody moaned sadly

"How about I tell you in lunch, what do you say people" He said and everyone cheered again

Everybody disappeared in their classes. I was about to go as well but he stopped me

"Wait" I stopped and turned around

"What?" I asked irritated

"I need to talk to you" He looked at Shani next to me "Alone"

I nodded at Shani and she went to her class.

"Look, if your goanna talk about yesterday than forget what happened yesterday because I'm not gonna talk about it" I said

"I wasn't goanna talk about yesterday but since you said it, How are you doing?"

Instead of giving him an answer, I glared at him. How dare he think I was weak?

He smirked at my expression "Looks like the old Anna is back, but I really liked the Anna who showed her true emotions yesterday..." He said walking around me "Who wasn't afraid to cry on my shoulder…" still walking around "Who was not scared to tell me how she felt…" Now he was standing in front of me "and I really liked the real Anna who smiled at me at dinner"

I looked at him shocked, he remembers everything and he even noticed every single thing about me.

"I have to go" I said suddenly and ran away from him to my class.

I had spent my whole three lessons avoiding him and instead I was thinking about him, is he goanna threaten me about this thing we did yesterday? What if he tells someone? What if he makes fun of me with the whole school? Arghhh I'm so annoyed with this guy.

It was finally lunch and we were sitting in the dinner hall, suddenly the students gathered around our table and William came as well. He sat on the table where my lunch was kept; he looked down at me and smirked.

I glared at him for disturbing me at lunch

"What are you goanna make her do, Willie" Said a slut who was Regina a cheerleader fairy and she even made him a nick name, how nice. I glared at them both, I felt angry to see Will and her so close. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Well, I have thought of something" He said smirking

I looked at him "And what would that be?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"What you will have to do is…" He looked away keeping his finger on his chin as if he was thinking and then suddenly his eyes lit, like if a blub just lit on his head. He looked back at me and from that momemt, I knew this was not good. "…go on a date with me" He said smirking

Everyone gasped; they all knew that I never go on dates with guys especially someone I hate. I was beyond shocked to say something. I will so not go on a date with this looser.

"Dude, forget it. She will never go" Said one of the guys from behind

"Exactly" I jerked in

"And why would that be?" He asked

"Because every guy in this school asked her and she rejected them all" The guy said

"Right" I said again

"Hmmm, well I'm not every guy, am I?" He winked at me and I felt like kicking his eyes out of their sockets. "She will have to go even if she doesn't want to. She lost the bet and that means she will do as I say, and I'm saying that she will go on a date with me tonight" He said confirmed as if I said 'yes'

"There is no way I'm going with you" I said angrily

He smirked "Ofcourse theres a way honey, theres always a way so the way is that you can come with me from your own wish or...I will personally come to your house and take you with me, with or without your permission"

I gasped "You can't do that"

"I am the Prince so technically I can and your stupid powers don't work on me so you're trapped either way"

I wanted to punch those words back in his mouth "There's still no way I'm going with you" I said angrily

"I just told you the way but I guess you're scared to come with me?" He asked smirking

"WHAT? Me scared of you? Yeah right" I scoffed looking the other way

"Then come with me tonight" He said

"NO" I yelled looking back in his eyes

"YES" He came closer

"NO"

"YES"

"NO" I yelled

"YES" He yelled back

"NO" I also came closer our noses nearly touching

"Fine then be ready to be abducted tonight, it's the easy way or the hard way, your choice baby" He grinned at his friends

I wish I could throw him in hell then watch him burn and laugh like Dexter in Dexter's Laboraty "Fine" I smirked, thinking of a brilliant plan. As I said 'yes' everyone gasped again at my answer. What are these people, Air balloons?

"Be ready by 7" and with that he got up and left while the loser's following him cheered after him.

William's POV

I finally asked her for our date tonight, I needed to get some information out of her as my next plan. Uncle asked me to do this but I'm not just doing this for information but to know her more as well, I want to spend some more time with her, to be with her.

I was waiting for her outside my science class. She was coming with her three best friends. She looked at me and glared, I am so used to her glaring at me now. Her friends went to their classes while she went straight inside our class ignoring me.

I went inside after her "You do know ignoring is rude" I said She sat down and I sat next to her.

"Who says?" She asked bored

"I say" I said smirking

"Well keep your sayings to yourself besides ignoring you is the best thing I do in life" She gave me a fake smile

"Well then don't, because I can't see you doing best things in life" I remarked sarcastically

"Do me a favor…" She looked at me and raised her eyebrows "leave me alone" She looked the other way again.

"Not today and especially not tonight"

She banged her hand on the desk and looked at me "Why do you follow me around like a lost puppy, don't you have other things to do, like going on dates, ruining some girls life, beating up boys or probably fucking some whores. Huh?"

I laughed at her, dame she's funny "First of all, I follow you because Mrs. Knight told me to and second I do have things to do like following you around, going on a date with you tonight and some more on my lists, which I won't reveal now" I said thinking of my plans for her.

She glared my way before she could say something; I interrupted her "Do you ever smile? I mean come on. You always look at me with anger sitting on your nose"

Her mouth fell open "I do not"

She glared more and I pointed at her "See, your doing it again"

She frowned "Shut up and leave me alone" She said facing the front

"You see, god has given me a mouth to speak instead of shutting it up so sorry I'm not goanna shut up and about leaving you alone then no can do, because I have to stay with you all times"

"Why?" She asked soreading her hands like she was begging

"You probably have a bad fortunate" I sarcastically

Her eyes saddened and she looked down "True"

Just then the teacher walked in. She started her lesson, everybody was writing in their books while I watched Anna. I'm nearly getting close on her now, I'm sure in a few days I will know everything about her but right now, all I know is that, she doesn't have a clue about her father betraying us and I found that out last night.

She looked up from her book; I guess she noticed me staring. "Didn't you say staring is rude?" She said

"Yes"

"Then stop staring at me..." She said angrily but then paused "...but I understand if you do" She said smirking putting her pencil on her lips, dame, she looks cute.

"Oh really and why is that?" I asked

"Well I'm hot, no boy could resist my beauty so I totally understand why you were staring" She said mimicking me from last night

I smirked "Your right, you are so hot I can't resist you"

She tried not to blush sos he looked the other way.

"I heard somewhere, when a beautiful girl ceases to blush, she looses all her powerful charm of her beauty"

She regained her composure "Who said I was blushing? you got that wrong" She smirked

I could still see the red tints in her cheek "Oh really, then would you care to explain why your cheeks are like an apple, did Adam give you the apple instead of Eve?" I asked smirking

Her smirked fell of her face "Uh…its called b-blood, I have t-too m-much blood" She stammered, obviously caught.

"Would you mind to share some?" I said getting close

She backed away from me "Yes I do mind, so keep your fangs away from me"

"You do know that a witch's blood is very alluring to a vampire"

She glared "Yes I do, but don't even think for a minute that I will give you my blood"

The bell rang, we all got up "I will never take your blood without your permission, I will never hurt you" I whispered from behind her, she stopped and looked at me shocked while I went past her.

I went straight home and met my uncle for some few questions. He was in his office. I sat in front of him.

"Hey uncle, what's up?" I asked

"Hello William, how was your day at school?" He asked putting his book down and looking at me.

"Not bad, had fun, teased Anna, that's it"

"Hmm good, ok so do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need to ask you something" I said getting serious

"Hmm go ahead"

"I wanted to know why her powers don't work on me." I asked

He thought for a minute but then responded "Because she hasn't got her full powers yet, after 18, she will be a full witch, she will get all her powers which will work on anyone"

"Yeah but still, she's the strongest witch in her race. Even if she has half of her powers why can't they work on me" I asked

"Well you're a powerful vampire as well; they might not work because you're powerful too"

"No, that can't be the reason; there is something I'm still missing, but what?" I said thinking of something I had missed.

"Why don't you leave that to me and focus on your mission. I will get the information on the powers while you enjoy your date tonight"

"Hmm, any information on her father?" I asked

"No not yet, but we soon will once she reveals everything in front of you"

I don't know but I'm having this feeling that Anna has nothing to do with this. "Yeah, all I know till now is that she doesn't know anything about her father betraying us."

"Maybe or maybe not"

"What if she doesn't have anything to do with this?"

"Then we'll use her as bait, I know frank. He will do anything for his daughter"

I didn't like his idea, I didn't want her to get involved in any of this, and she's too soft for anything like this. But if she is involved with her father then there is nothing I can do to save her cause she will hurt me too but I know, deep down inside me, I know she's innocent and I will do everything in my power to prove that.

"Ok, I need you to know this. I promised her yesterday that I will help her in finding her father and today I'm goanna remind this to her, maybe hearing this, she will reveal some things in emotional condition"

He smiled "Brilliant idea, that's why I chose you for this mission, you are too clever" I smirked, well uncle I'm grateful to you for choosing me cause I got to know Anna.

"Thank you, so what's the plan after that?"

"Well right now my plan is that when you're busy with your date, me and my guards will sneak into her house and investigate some things, her aunt won't be home, she and her family are going to their house to stay for tonight so do not come back until I give you a call"

"Ok cool with me"

I looked at the clock, shit it was 6 already. "See you later uncle" I ran to my room as quick as possible. I took a quick shower and ran in my big walk in closet. I put on a red button up shirt and a black jeans and my black suit jacket on top. I went in front of the mirror putted my hair up in spikes with my mint smelling gel and quickly used some cologne. I looked at the time, dame it was 6:56, she would kill me if I get there late. I rushed out of my house and straight in my Ferrari Scuderia Spider.

I was outside her house at 6:59. I got out of the car and pressed the doorbell. Anna opened the door to reveal herself. Dame, she looked hot. She was wearing a black tightly fitted strapless dress from her breast till her mid thighs or even lower but Anna never wore cloths like this and it also makes me angry on how revealing those cloths are, I mean, I don't mind seeing her like this but I don't want someone else to see her like this. Her hair was all straight and down and she looked beautiful as usual except her dress.

She smiled at me sweetly, I tried to put my anger back and smile but it was a bad smile that I gave her. "So, how do I look?" She asked me

I looked away "Uh…nice"

"Just nice?"

"Anna" I said frustrated and looked at her "Why are you wearing cloths like this"

She smirked "Why? aren't they hot?"

I glared at her "They're too revealing"

"I thought you liked hot revealing girls, do I not look hot, revealing to you?" She asked

"No" I looked away

"Well that's really none of your business is it, now you can either take me like this or leave me" She smirked. Is she playing with me? Of course she is, now I know why she's doing this. Don't you worry Anna; I have played too many games like these.

I wrapped my hand around her waist "Oh no, I can't leave you…" I pulled her close "After all you're my date tonight" I said smirking. I held the urge to laugh out loud cause her expressions were so funny. Her mouth was wide open and so was her eyes but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well then, lets go" She said but I knew she's angry

"Yeah, let's go"

Anna's POV

Dame, my plan is totally ruined. But why was he acting so overprotective about my dress. Isn't this what he likes, revealing girls. But I don't know why, I felt good to see this side of him but then again he showed his true nature by hugging me from the waist.

We were sitting in her car on our way to 'don't know where' so I finally decided to ask. I looked his way. He was looking hot, I just love his hair, all spiked up, I wanted to run my fingers through them but wait what the hell am I thinking?

"Where are we going?" I asked looking away from him

Even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was smirking "it's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises"

"Too bad, you're still going to get one"

"Why are you doing this?" I had this urge to ask him why he was doing this. Why he was trying to get close to me? Why he's taking me on a date?

He looked at me "What do you mean?"

"Why are you suddenly taking me on a date when you hate me, you could've asked something else for me to do, why a date?" I asked annoyed

"I don't hate you" He whispered, I looked at him and all I could see is sincerity in his eyes "And I'm taking you on a date because I wanted some alone time with you cause I need to talk to you alone and I took the opportunity for this"

"Well, we're alone right now, so what do you want to say?" He looked back at the road

"Not here, we'll talk when we reach our destination"

I huffed in anger and looked out the window.

After finally so long, we reached this house, a very beautiful house and most of all, the breath taking view was the beach in front of it. I just couldn't take my eyes of it.

"You like my suprise?" He asked getting out in quick movement and standing beside me.

I ignored him and looked at the beach "Let's go" He said

We walked in the beautiful house, as we walked in the lights automatically lit ON. It looked small outside but it was much bigger inside, I looked to my left to see the bar which was full of different kind of supernatural alcohol. In the middle were four big couches in a square and a table in the middle of them. There was stairs in the front which led to rooms upstairs and underneath the stairs was a glass slide doors which leads you out to the garden which was in front of the beach. I was really surprised.

But wait, why did he brought me here in this alone big house. It was the first time in my life, I felt scared. I wanted to run out of the way from where I came in. Who knows what this perverted prince can do. He can kill me and bury me in this sand and no one will know and my powers don't even work on him. I'm goanna be raped. I'm good as dead.

"I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're thinking" He said suddenly

"Wha- how di-"

"Well you were too shocked to block your mind and I went in to check what's going on in there and only found out that you were thinking that I was goanna kill you and rape you and blah blah blah" he said looking amused

I looked at him wide eyed; he just went in my thoughts, this stupid vampire. I quickly put my barrier up around my mind and glared at him "Don't do that again"

"Okay, I'm sorry"

I looked at him shocked, was he apologizing to me? "Hey, you can apologize" I said sarcastically

He rolled his eyes "Of course I can apologize, I'm sure I wouldn't want someone to enter my privacy, I'm sure you don't either, so I apologized." Oh honey, I would sure like to see your reaction when I enter your mind.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm quiet hungry, lets eat" He said putting his hand on my back and leading me out in the garden.

Dame, it looked so beautiful. The moons light was glimmering on the cut wet grass and made it look silver instead of green. Since the house was a bit up and so was the garden, there was small stairs going down towards the beach, which was in the end on the garden. In the middle of the garden was a round table with blue cloth on it, actually everything was blue, even the two candles and chairs. There was a big round pool on the other side of the garden.

He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down while he walked around to sit on his.

Then some waiters came and putted the food down. I guess we weren't the only one on this beach house. I looked down at the food; oh my, it was a lot. There were meatballs with spaghettis, roasted chicken, Chips, Chinese rice, chicken soup, salad and our red wines. I was surprised that all these things were my favorite but how would he know. Is this a coincidence or did he really know?

"Are you goanna keep looking or are you goanna start" He said looking at me

I looked up and smirked at him, time for plan B

William's POV

Dame I thought she would eat like a decent girl but she looked like a hungry dog. I looked at her; she was eating like as if she hasn't eaten for days. It was a good thing I didn't take her to any public restaurant or I would've been embarrassed in front of everyone there. She was eating like a pig. Her plate was full of everything. Dame girl, she sure does know how to impress a boy.

"Hey, why don't you slow down" I gave her a nervous laugh

She looked up and smiled. Ewe, her food was stuck all over her teeth. She was making me sick. "I can't, I'm too hungry"

"Ok then eat properly, your making me sick" I said making a sick face

She laughed and while laughing some bits of her food came out and some even came on my face, ewww now I will surely puke. I angrily wiped the food of my face. She hit me lightly on the chest. "Oh come on, it's only you Willie" She said using that nickname Regina gave me, the cheerleader fairy. "I can eat like this in front of you; after all you're the one who bought me to this date so it's your problem, not mine" She said getting back to her food.

Is she trying to ruin this date? No but, Wait- she is. I looked at her and tried to go in her mind and thank god it was open, I read some of her thoughts. "I'm so goanna make him pay for making me loose. I'm goanna try all my best to ruin this date and he will never take me to another date again. Argh I feel sick eating too much. I never in my life ate like this, I feel like a pig…" Before she could feel my presence in her mind, I quickly came out.

Oh Anna, Do you honestly think you can win from me. I looked at her and smirked "You know what?" She looked up "I think you're right, I mean everybody should eat like this, not just you. I'm goanna eat like this too" I said stuffing some food in my mouth. She frowned, so much for a plan.

"Uh-huh" She said still frowning

"I mean, everybody should feel free to eat like this, forget their manners and eat free" I said eating more

"Ok, I think, I'm full" She said making a weird face at me.

"Are you kidding? There's desert left" I said looking at the chocolate fudge. I took a spoon full and pointed it towards her "Come on, try" I said trying to get the fudge in her mouth. I moved forward while she moved backwards.

"Uh no, I'm ful-"

I quickly cut her off by putting the spoon in her mouth "Oh come on, you're a big girl, swallow it"

She swallowed and made a puking face "I think I'm goanna be sick" She got up and ran inside.

"The bathrooms upstairs to the left" I shouted behind her trying to hide my laughter

After she was gone, I couldn't help but laugh at her. She's so innocent at the same time so devilish, her every little thing makes me laugh, her naughtiness, her anger, her plans. Can this innocent girl plan so evil with her father? No I don't think so. She's a 17 years old girl but she still acts like a four year old. I don't know anything about her but yet it feels like I've known her since a long time ago.

She was back looking miserable. I felt concerned for her. She sat down in front of me. "Hey" I whispered "Should I take you home?" I asked

She looked at me "After you tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

I suddenly remembered why I bought her here and that my uncle is probably in her house searching her house out "Uh yes" I said feeling nervous on how to start the conversation.

"Well, go ahead"

I got up from the chair "Why don't we walk on the beach while I tell you" I extended my hand for hers.

"Fine with me" She took of her heels and grabbed my hand.

We walked on the beach bare feet as the silver moon shined upon us. Her skin and hair looked glistening gray and so was mine. The sand looked silver and the water looked dark blue, almost black. She looked beautiful under the moons gaze; her beautiful hair blew with the wind backwards as she moved forwards. I think my shirt was trying to get off me since the wind was blowing it backwards as well.

"Ok shoot" She said looking at me

"Do you remember last night in the garden?" I asked

She frowned but nodded "Yes" She said looking away

"Well, I promised you something and I hope you remember"

She looked back up at me and gave me a cute confused expression.

"I promised you that I will help you find your father" She looked taken back. She looked like she was goanna cry but she held her urge and I respected her for being strong.

"I don't want your help, I can find him myself" She said getting back to the old Anna, Dame, I think I ruined the moment.

"You probably don't want my help but you do need it. Please, it's not just you, I want to look for him as well and since we're both at the same track, why not shake hands?" I looked at her pleadingly

"Please just let me help you, I know, together we can both do it, we can both find him. Just please, let me help you" I begged

"We can't find him" She yelled angrily

"Of course we can"

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked quietly

"Because I want to, I want Frank back as much as you do" I told her calmly

"Fine!" She said frustrated. I knew some parts she was not telling me, probably because she doesn't trust me but I will get everything out of her soon.

"Good, now I need to ask you some questions" I said excited from inside for making her agree

"What questions?"

"When did you see your father last time?" I asked

She looked hesitant "At my house, he said he was going to see some witch named Agnes but then after that he never returned. My aunt went to the witch's house but Agnes said he went from her house ages ago and took a spell with him." She was on the verge to cry

Hmm that means Anna doesn't know where her father is and she obviously never tried to figure out. Foolish girl "Ok, What was the spell your father took from Agnes?" I asked

She frowned "I never really found out about that"

"And you expect to find your father" I said sarcastically

She glared at me, she was about to protest but I cut her off "Look, first of all, we need to stick together. We can figure out with our minds where your father suddenly disappeared and we're goanna start with the witch Agnes"

"What if she doesn't know?"

"Even if she doesn't, we will find another way but there is no way I'm goanna back down to bring your father back"

She smiled at me, a genuine smile "And I will help you at any cost" She said

"Good, now answer my other question" I said

"Go ahead" She said sitting down on the sand. Since her dress was so tight, she couldn't sit cross legged so she sat side ways, thigh on thigh.

"Did your father ever mention of him going anywhere or anything?" I asked sitting in front of her.

"No, he just mentioned about the witch but yes before going he was very sad…" A tear escaped her eye and I suddenly had this urge to comfort her but I let her have her moment. "He was very sad…the look on his face I can never forget, he told me that he loves me a lot and with that he was gone…"

"So it was a farewell since then and after that he never returned"

She nodded "I tried every one of my powers, even my aunts tried but nothing worked. We tried to find him a lot but it didn't work. It was like he doesn't exist, like gone forever…"

I suddenly remembered about her powers "Anna?"

"Hmm"

"Why do your powers not work on me?" I asked

"Honestly? I don't know myself" She said chuckling

"When is your birthday?" I asked

"15th October" She replied

I was shocked "What! Your birthday is next week?"

She nodded

"So you will finally get your full powers?"

"Yup, I'll be a powerful witch, powerful more than any witch" She smirked

"That's cool, then we can see who will win in our next challenge" I said

"We'll see" I gazed in those beautiful ice blue eyes and loved to roam in them, they are so deep, so sad and so many secrets hidden in them, her eyes are like the ocean, there are lots of different kinds of fishes in there but still yet to be discovered and that's same with her secrets, they're so many which I will have to discover. Why can't she let me in? Why can't she let me close? I promise I will take all the pain away.

She looked away and I cleared my throat "So back to Daddy Frank Mission. I need you to do me a favor." I said

"What?" She said looking at me

"I need you to get the Witch's address and bring it to me and after that we will both go on our little mission on finding your dad, deal?" I said getting up and extending my hand for her to give in mine.

She smiled and gave her hand in mine, she shook my hand "Deal" She said as I pulled her upwards. She lost her balance and leaned against me, out noses touching and if we get any closer so will our lips. I looked in her eyes and gave her a nod "Good" I whispered

She moved back a bit and smiled at me "Thank you" She whispered and first time since I met her. I saw this beautiful full glint in her eyes. The glint of happiness and I knew looking at that glint made my heart so happy and my heart made a small stop at her smile. I just lost a heart rate on my first date.


	7. Listen To Your Heart Or Tear It Apart

**Omg So many REVIEWS**

**I am very thankful and greatful to those who read and review on this story. I love my reviewers and readers. **

**So never stop reading or reviewing**

**I hope you all like this Chapter.**

**Luv**

**AliSXXX**

* * *

Chapter Six – Listen to your heart or tear it apart

Will's POV

It was three days after our date. I had left Anna home after my uncle's call that everything was clear. Apparently they had putted small cameras in her house which she didn't know about and it didn't feel right to intrude into someone's house like that but my uncle is a real dick sometimes, but in a good way I can always see her all day after school what she does and what she doesn't, like I always wanted to keep her in front of my eyes.

Anyways, so right now I'm sitting on the bench outside our school waiting for Anna, she had given me the address of the witch's house but I told her that we should wait for the right moment but the real thing was that I wanted no one to know about this especially my uncle and I would need some time to get him distracted, but how? I haven't decided yet.

I suddenly came out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Regina that cheerleader girls again. "Hey what's up?" I asked nicely

"Nothing, just thought of saying 'hi'" She said sliding her finger down my chest

I stopped her hand from going completely down "Well 'hi'" I replied

She looked disappointed but she ignored it and came closer "You know, I was wondering if we could go out, you know like hang around sometime. Your always with Anna, it's not like I hate her but I don't like her either. You should spend some time with us as well" She said in a seductive voice

"Uh-huh" I looked the other way "And who is 'Us'"

"Well all the cheerleaders and jocks, you know, popular people" She said playing with my hair.

"I really like the offer but I think I'll pass. I like to spend my time with Anna and it will always be Anna, so I hope you don't mind" I said getting up

"No you can't just reject me" She snapped standing up and holding my collar.

I felt the anger build inside me but I pulled it down "I just did" I said moving her hands away

I was about to walk away when she pulled me back and kissed me. You know, I didn't want to kiss her but I can't stop either, I'm a man with needs, but I didn't want her to get this the other way as well so I shoved her away from me.

"What the hell?" I yelled

I turned around to walk away just to see Anna standing there mouth half open, wide eyes with hurt, was she hurt? Was she hurt about me being with someone else? I couldn't tell cause as I stepped further she ran inside the school. Dam, what have I done.

Anna's POV

I don't know why but it hurt to see him kissing her, I didn't like any bit of that scene outside. I was just walking out of my car when I saw him kissing her, how could I even had thought him as my friend, how could I even had thought he has changed, I was so wrong.

But why was I feeling like this, why am I having these strange feelings suddenly. They weren't here before Will, then how come they have suddenly come up like this. I shouldn't be angry with him, it's his life and he could whatever he wants. I'm such a geek sometimes.

I was walking in the hall unaware of the shouts William was shouting behind me. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and made me stop and also out of my thoughts.

"Huh" I looked behind me

"Anna….I can explain, just listen to me ok?" He asked nervous

I smiled at him, even though I forced it. "William, you don't have to explain anything to me"

He looked at me confused "What? ….I – I have to cau-"

I cut him off "Look, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything, so you don't have to explain anything to me. It's not like I sit all night thinking about what you do and what not. It's not a big deal. Chill out"

He placed his both hands on both of my shoulders "Look, I know you're not my girlfriend but still I want to explain"

It felt nice to hear that "Ok go ahead" I crossed my hands

He looked relieved when I said that "I was sitting on the bench when she just came up to me and started to….to"

I raised an eyebrow "To?"

"To crawl all over me, I pushed her away and was about to go but she pulled me back and kissed me by force, its not like I'm weak, it was all a sudden, so when I pulled back I saw you standing there, I hope your not mad" He said frowning

"Uh…why would I be mad? We're not even friends then how can you even think I would be mad at something you do or don't, it's you personal life, who you date or not is non of my business"

"Then why did you run away from there? You looked….hurt" He said angrily

"I was not hurt I was angry at first, I thought you have changed but then again, it's your personal life and it's none of my business." I said defending myself

He pulled me closer, our noses nearly touching "I have changed, ever since you came in my life, every single thing changed in my life, even me" He whispered

My eyes glared at him, how dare him touch me "Let me go" I said through gritted teeth

He looked shocked but then quickly let me go "Sorry" He quickly said and ran away from me, down the hall.

What the hell?

Will's POV

Ok I freaked out totally, I never should have done that, I shouldn't have gotten close to her, urgh I'm such a jerk.

Even though she's sitting next to me in my English class, I can't resist looking at her. What the hell is happening to me?

It was lunch and I was sitting with Anna and her friends, suddenly a boy came running down and grabbed Anna from the back and swirled her around. He was my height, brown hair and normal body and he's a werewolf. I quickly got up and pushed him away from Anna and pushed her behind my back.

"Don't touch her and who are you?" I asked harshly

"Whoa…Prince William?" He asked nervously

"Chill William, he's my friend" Anna said coming out from behind me

"Friend?" I asked

"Yes, this is Scooter and Scooter, you know William, right?" She asked

"Oh hell yeah, who doesn't know Prince William, my greetings your highness" He said bowing low

Anna laughed and it even made me smile. "He's my best friend in guys" She told me

He stood straight "Please call me Will, I hate it when people see me as a prince, I just want to be friends with everyone here" I said giving him a fake smile

He eyed me "Uh-huh….Anna why didn't you tell me you're dating Prince William" He asked her

"WHAT!" We both said in union

"No no no no…..you got it wrong" Anna said nervous, why was she nervous?

"Yeah you got it wrong, we are not dating" I said

"Then why are you holding hands?" He asked looking at our sealed hands

We both looked down to our hands; I looked back at her who was looking at me and we quickly let go of each other.

"Do you honestly think I would date?" She asked him

He looked at her and then shook his head "Who knows?"

Before she could reply, I did "No Scooten, we are not dating and she's not my type" I said

"It's Scooter and what are you talking about, Anna is everyone's type, every guy in this school falls for Anna. She just has to go up to them and talk and they will be following her around like a lost puppy"

"Yeah well I'm not every guy, am I" I asked

He shook his head

"That's what I thought" I seriously don't like this guy, first he comes up to Anna, he hugs her like she's his girlfriend and then tells us we're dating.

"So you're back?" Anna asked him

"Duh, I'm all good now"

"That's great"

"And there was another reason for me to recover so quickly"

"What is that?" She asked

"Duh, it's your birthday tomorrow, birthday girl"

Shit I forgot, how can I forget "I'm not celebrating it" She said

"Yes you are, I didn't just come back to not celebrate it, we are goanna have a party at your house, a big party, what do you say girls?" He asked as Shani, Hanna and Bree joined us.

"I think it's a cool idea, we should totally party" Said Hanna

"I don't th-"

"Oh shut it, your such a bore, this is a good time to cheer up, we are goanna party"

And before she could say anything, Scooter stood on a table "Hey everyone, tomorrow is Anna's birthday and she's having a birthday party in her house, so you all are invited at her house tomorrow at 8, dress nicely" He shouted and everyone in the hall cheered

"What! Scooter no, please yo-"

"No we are having a party and that's it" he said getting down

"Arghhh…fine"

"Aww…I love you Anna" He said

And I felt angry again, what the hell does he thinks of himself.

Before I could say something, Shani spoke "Well then, I think we should go shopping after school, what say girls"

"Oh hell yeah" Said Bree

Suddenly Anna's phone rang; she went on the other side and talk to whoever it was while I tried to hear who she was talking to.

"Wow, you recovered so soon" Shani asked bringing my attention to them.

"I know right" He said

"Why did you leave in the first place?" I asked

"Who wants to leave from here, I didn't leave. I had an accident 1 month ago so I was home trying to recover"

"How did you have an accident and supernatural recover fast, why did it take a month" I asked

"I had a fight in school with this guy, we were fighting outside in the background and there was this half broken pointed steel pole sticking out of the ground, so when he pushed me I fell on it and it drove right through my stomach and that's why it took me long to recover cause the pole was steel, silver which is bad for werewolf's, so it took long"

"Why did you even recover" I muttered low under my breath

"Did you say something" He asked I guess he didn't hear, good.

"Na-no I couldn't possibly say something to you" I said smiling sweetly, what a jerk.

"Uh-huh…you know, you are hot" He said coming closer, what the heck.

"huh…thanks"

He came more closer and slid his finger down my chest "You know, we could hang around after school"

I grabbed his hand "Uh..n-no…n-no need" I stammered

The girls were laughing "Why, I mean we could do some stuff-"

He was cut off by Anna "Scooter, leave him alone" She scolded him

I was relived "Thanks" I said

"No problem but you should know, he's gay"

"What!"

"Yeah, he's hot right, too bad he's gay" Said Bree

What was I thinking; I thought he liked Anna, who knew he was gay. But I feel so relived.

"Well too bad I'm straight, so stay away from me" I said angrily

"Awww…your so hot Will, why can't we…you know" He asked coming closer

I pulled Anna in front of me "No…there is no WE in us, you are different and I am different"

The girls were laughing except Anna, who was busy glaring at him "Scooter, leave him alone"

"Awww…you're no fun" He complained

"Thanks"

"Anna?" I said

"Hmm what?" She asked

"Can I talk to you alone, come with me outside" I took her hand and led her out before she could complain.

We went out in the school background and sat on the bench. "I think we should go to the witch's house the day after your birthday"

"Yeah that would be good cause I will be weak from tonight, I will get my powers" Oh yeah I remember my time when I was becoming a full vampire.

"But we need distraction for your aunt and my uncle"

"Well my aunt charlotte is coming tomorrow; she's coming for my birthday so I guess could that will keep Aunt Kathy busy. What about your uncle?"

I smirked "I have an idea"

"What?"

"We can send Aunt Kathy and Charlotte to my uncle's house for your other introduction of Charlotte, which will keep them busy while we slid out"

She smiled "Great, then it's done, we will sneak out after school"

"Yes that will be good"

"Ok, I think we should head back now"

I nodded and we both went inside.

Third Person's POV

It was a room where two guys were sitting. One was sitting on the floor waving her hand around the magic ball and the other sat on the chair next to him.

He looked at the magic ball where Derek was sitting and watching Anna reading book. He wanted to do something but the poor man was so helpless. He glared at Derek "You will never have her and you will never have the stone"

Derek looked at him and smirked "Oh but that where you're wrong. I will have the stone and I will have Anna as my mate in front of your own eyes"

He wanted to get up and hit him but he was too weak to ever move. He was with Derek for the past 6 months and was using all his magic which has made him weak. Even though he hates Derek so much, he's very happy when tells him to show him Anna which gives him a reason to look at her as well.

"You know, I want Anna to come to me as quick as possible. I can't wait to take her mine, to feel her flesh on mine, to give her every single happiness, you know first when I met you, I never knew you had a daughter but when I saw her, I knew she was the right one for me and the for my power. Once she's my mate, our powers will be so much stronger which will help me rule the underworld" Derek laughed

He wanted to punch Derek right there but because of his weakness he couldn't do anything. He was helpless but that doesn't mean he can't speak "She's not your mate. A mate recognizes his other mate. You are only doing this for power, you sick bastard. Leave her out of this"

Derek smirked "Oh Frank, scared for your daughter? Don't worry I will keep her as my queen, I will treasure her" And with that he started to laugh.

Frank looked at him disgusted and vowed that he will do everything in his power to save his little angle. "You can't do anything with her. I will not let you do anything" he replied angrily.

"And what are you goanna do, kill me with your stupid magic" Derek leaned down to his eye level "Give me the stone and I will let you and your daughter go" He said serious this time.

Frank was so helpless; he was stuck in the middle of making a decision whether to save the world or Anna. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't hand both of them to him. He glared at Derek "Never, I will rather die than give you the stone"

Derek was furious, he wanted to kill Frank right there but he knew that the guy was useful. Once he gets the stone, he will be delighted to watch him die in front of his own eyes. "Fine than its Anna or the stone, either way I will have the world because Anna is connected to you I can find out the stone from her brain but do remember this once I get Anna I won't let her go and you can watch us marry in front of your own eyes" He laughed.

Frank looked down and smiled at his little angle, how he wished he could be with her right now but he knew he couldn't get out of there especially since he was aware of Derek's plans and wanted to stay with him to know the further plans.

"How about we bring dear Anna over here, what do you say Frank" He asked sweetly

Frank's eyes went wide "No n-"

He got cut of when Derek shouted for his guards "Guards!"

The three big muscular men came running in, Derek smiled at them and pointed at the magic ball "Do you see that girl there" He said to his guards

They nodded "Yes sire"

"Bring her to me, I want her in my mansion at any cost, is that clear?"

"NO…no don't do this" Frank begged

Derek ignored him and looked at his guards expectantly "Yes sire" They said and left

"Anna will be mine and you are goanna be the reason of her coming here" Derek laughed and walked away.

Anna's POV

It was finally home time but too bad I had to go shopping with the girls and Scooter, I am hating this so much too bad I will have to go or else it would be my death day instead of birthday. I was leaning on my car when William and the others came up to me.

"Come on lets go" He said approaching me

"Wait…you're coming with us?" I didn't know he was coming

"Yeah, Bree that I should come with you guys"

"Are you kidding me? Guys if he goes with us, there will be paparazzi. People will be running after us and we wouldn't get time to shop"

"Well we can take my guards with us…"

Shani cut him off "Or we could just hide his face" She said taking her scarf off and covered his face leaving his eyes and head and then you pulled his jacket hood over his head. "Ta – da…. I can't even recognize its William"

"Good job, now come on" Said Scooter

We all got in the car and went to the mall. I didn't want Will to come with us cause I feel weird around him. He makes me feel different; I don't know what's happing to me but it makes me want to be close to him which I can't let anyone get and especially not Will. I can't at any cost endanger my friends and especially not Will who's trying to help when he doesn't even know the full truth and I can't tell him too.

We reached the mall. When we went inside nobody recognized Will which was a good thing.

"Ok, where to first?" Asked Hanna

"How about what we came for, which are dresses so we should go to a dress shop" I said pointedly

"Right, come on" Said Shani

We went around a lot looking and my legs were giving out. Finally we went in to this dress shop. I didn't like any dresses but Shani, Bree and Hanna found theirs for tomorrow. Shani got this cute pink dress, which had a golden shining bodice, the straps were golden as well and the bottom was puffy till mid thighs. Bree got a nice blue long silk dress. The neck was v-shape and two straps tie around the neck, the back we revealing and showed half of the back. Hanna got this nice yellow dress. It fitted all the bodice and thighs; it was a nice tight dress.

I just couldn't find the right dress for myself. Scooter and Will went to the boys shop to buy their things while we girls were deciding our things. The boys were back later on with shopping bags in their hands and I still hadn't found the right dress.

"So you girls got your dresses?" Asked Scooter

"Oh yeah except Anna, she just couldn't find hers" Said Bree

"Well what can I do if there aren't any nice dresses here" I snapped

"Well I just saw this dress shop, wanna check it out?" Said Will

"I'm tired, how about you take Anna while me and the girls go down to the diner and get something to eat. Meet us there"

Before I or Will could protest they ran away from us like we have some disease. I looked at Will "Well, I guess we should go"

"Yeah come on"

We both went to the dress shop. I looked for dresses while Will watched me but the idiot was no help. Getting frustrated I looked at him "I don't like anything here"

"That because your not looking properly" He said and again with that stupid smirk

I glared at him "It's not my problem I can't find the perfect dress and FYI I did check all the sections" I snapped

"Do you need help" He asked teasingly

I hate it when he does that "You know what, I'm going. There is no dress that would match me so forget it" I turned around to go but he grabbed my hand. Boy was it magical, it was an enchanted touch and bought shiver all around my body. I pulled my hand back and turned around.

"Wait, I'll find a perfect dress for you" He said

"There is no such dress that I would want, your goanna waste your time." I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Patience my dear, when I get the dress, you will love it" He said looking around

He went on the other side while I waited for him. Finally after what seemed like eternity he was back and with a dress folded in his arms.

"Try this" He said holding the dress up to show me

I gaped. It was the most beautiful and perfect dress I ever seen. The purple dress he held in front of me was probably till mid thigh, it was strapless, the bodice looked tight and the puffy bottom flowed down. I just couldn't take my eyes of it until Will spoke.

"I told you would love it" He said grinning

"Wow, it's so beautiful. I love it" I said excitingly and hugged him in excite

He was obviously shocked and didn't hug me back and I didn't even recognize what I was doing. I pulled back and smiled widely at him.

"You've got experience. I bet you helped lots of girls with their shopping's" I grinned

"Actually this is my first time. I usually don't go shopping with my girlfriends" He said sincerely

"Really, that makes me feel so special" I said eyeing the dress looking at its bodice.

"You are special" He said

Now that caught my attention of the dress. I looked up to see him looking straight in my eyes. Wow me special. Someone told me this for the first time in my life.

I looked the other way "I love it, thanks for the help. Now come on lets purchase it" I said going to the cash counter and he obviously followed.

William's POV

Later on we reached the diner where the girls and Scooter were sitting in a booth. I and Anna sat and then we ordered something to eat. Unfortunately Anna sat in front of me and then I had to sit next to Scooter who wouldn't stop getting closer to me and wouldn't stop winking at me. I wanted to punch him right there to tell him that I'm not in interested in boys but he was Anna's friend and I didn't want to upset her.

I wanted to rip the scarf of my face but I couldn't as the diner was full of people and I was scared if someone recognizes me. Every time I ate, I had to pull the scarf up of my lips and it felt so much weird.

"So Will are you sure, you don't want to hang around alone with me" Scooter purred

I moved away from him and looked at the girls for help.

"Scooter, leave him alone. How many times do I have to tell you that" Said Anna angrily

"Ok whatever, keep your man to yourself" He said Oh I wish I was. Wait what?

"He-he's not my m-man" She stuttered

Scooter rolled his eyes "Like it isn't obvious"

"Go to hell" She snapped

"Honey, the underworld is hell" He laughed

"Ok both of you stop before it gets any worst" Said Bree

Anna huffed in anger but she looked so cute. I looked at Scooter to see him looking at me. I groaned, why he can't just stop.

"I'm not being sexist or anything but why are you gay?" I asked frustrated

"Because I'm interested in men's" He said making it sound obvious

"And why is that?"

"Because you know, you can ride on thei-"

I cut him off "Ok stop before I puke" the girls were laughing, Dam this guy is sick.

"What" He complained "It's could to be around men. Do you want to know why I'm gay?" He asked

I nodded

"Well when I was 14, I used to be bullied by these boys. Then one day a boy saved me and I felt in love with him the very instance. He became my boyfriend and we did stuff you don't wanna know. So from then on I became gay" He explained

"Dude, the whole story is gay" I said, the girls laughed and he glared at me

"What" I said innocently

"Honey, I'll be sure to see that when you're in bed with me" He said slyly

The drink I was drinking made me choke at his words. I started to cough until I felt a hand on my back rubbing it. I looked up wanting to see Anna instead it was Scooter rubbing his hand on my back affectionately.

I shoved his hand away from me "Eww, get away from me, man"

"You could wish"

"Ok it's enough, I'm goanna kick your ass"

Before I could, Anna was by my side "No Will, leave him, come on we're leaving." She said pulling me to my feet and dragged me out while the others were behind us.

We got to our car and we all got in. I sat in the front with Anna.

"What time is it?" I asked unfortunately I wasn't wearing my wristwatch today

"It's 10:15" Bree Answered

"Really, it's that late?" I asked disbelieving

"Yup, we've been shopping for about five hours and one hour in the dinner" She explained

"Should we head down to the beach for some air" Asked Anna"

"Oh yeah good idea" Said Hanna

So we headed down the beach and now I was sitting on the sand watching the waves while they were messing around. The moon looked so beautiful shining its light on the reflecting sea. It was so peaceful here.

Anna came and sat next to me. "What are you doing" She asked

"Feeling the wind, the smell of salty wet sand, looking at the beautiful shining moon" I said

"Hmm, it really is peaceful out here"

"You know, whenever I have an serious argument or a fight with someone, I come here to relax and think everything over"

"Good to know, next time you have an argument, I'll be sure to check here" She said chuckling

"So you're ready for tomorrow" I asked

"Oh yeah, it will be a painful day"

I remember when I was turning into a full vampire. Oh man, it was very painful, it feels like someone is poking knifes in your body and it's very painful. I had been screaming all night and couldn't get the pain over. "Oh yeah, you should be ready"

"I am, my aunt made this antidote to restrain pain when I'm turning"

"Well then that's good"

I looked at my wristwatch and saw it was 12:00. "Come on, get up" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet

She laughed "What are you doing?"

I took out the pendent I bought when I and scooter were shopping. He was busy looking around while I bought this for Anna. It was gold and the pendent was heart shaped whit diamonds covering it and when you open it, you can fix a photo in it. I had also fitted a tracking device on it so wherever she is, I would know.

I wrapped it around her neck and looked in her eyes "Happy Birthday Anna"

She gaped and looked down at her new birthday gift "Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you so much"

"Oh that's nothing, open it" I said pleased that she liked the gift

She smiled and opened it. Her smile fell of her face when she opened it and her eyes were tearful. She looked at me when a tear escaped her eye "A photo of my dad and me. Where did you get it?" she asked

Ok that was not what I was expecting "Uh…I kind of stole it from your bag." I said nervous

She smiled at me and then quickly hugged me "Thank you. It's the most beautiful gift I ever got, I will never take it off" She whispered crying on my shoulder

I smiled and hugged her back. From there I knew I was starting to like Anna Black. The Anna Black who first slapped me on the meeting, the Anna black who loathed me, the Anna black who wouldn't turn her back before a fight and yes it's the same Anna Black who I like. But then my duties come in, I don't want to betray Anna but I don't want to betray my own kingdom also. What should I do? Listen to my heart or tear it apart.


	8. Betrayal of Friend Or Relationships End

Hey Guys!

nelsonstudenthigh09 - I know hon! i hate it too when i have to end it lolx, so heres the chp and enjoy =)

VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS - Thanks hon! hope you like this chp

tomkat96 - Thank you

Frankie pants - Hahahaa i love Scooter too, i put his character for some fun, you will see ahead what i mean. thank for your review, hope you enjoy this chp

Fantasy Cat1 - Hahaha your wish is my command, i give you another awesome chp lol

Ok guys thanks so much for you reviews, i truly appreciate it. Now the story will take a new twist where Will and Anna's relationship will change into hatred but don't worry, you will enjoy their kind of hatred, the story's going to get more interested and funny. So stay tuned and keep on reviewing.

Luve you all, hope you enjoy!

Alis

* * *

Chapter Seven – Betrayal of a friend or a Relationships End?

Will's POV

We were still hugging. She felt so good in my arms, like she fits here. I don't know when but these feelings started to feel good, like they were meant to be, like we were meant to be. But looks like fate is not with us cause suddenly she started trembling, I pulled her back to look at her face. Her eyes were turned purple and she was screaming like hell.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked panicked

"I…I'm….turning" Oh fuck, this is not the time and place to start turning, I looked around to see Shani, Bree, Hanna and Scooter around us faces panicked.

"Guys, I need you to take the car and reach Anna's home, I'll take her and run, the car won't be a help right now and we need to get her home fast."

"Ok, go quick" Said Hanna, the poor girl was crying.

I nodded and picked Anna up bridal style. In about 2 mints we were at her house. Her Aunt opened the door and gaped at us

"Wa-what happened?" She asked

"She's turning" I said walking in; I went upstairs on the right corridor "Which room?" I asked

"The third, lie her down, I'll be back with some medicines" She said walking away

I went straight down the hall and inside the third door. I quickly lied her down on her bed and held her down. She was kicking and punching, I bent down on top of her and held her hands and held her legs with mine on top, still she was squirming, strong girl. I looked at her sweaty face; the girl doesn't even know what she's doing. She'll be embarrassed about this when she finds out and I will so not let it go but now it's not the time to think about this.

"Here, make her drink this" Her aunt said coming in the room and handling me a bottle of some kind of purple syrup, it's probably the antidote Anna was talking about. I opened it and her aunt squeezed Anna mouth open, I quickly and carefully made her swallow. After about 5 mints she stopped squirming but her moans wouldn't stop. I grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her bed.

"You can go home if you like, your friends have left the car and went home" Oh didn't know they already left.

"To be honest, I don't want to leave Anna" I said

"Its ok, you stay with her. I'm going to my room; it's the fifth door, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Ok thanks" I said she went out and left us alone. I closed my eyes and dropped my head back.

Anna's POV

Where the hell am I, me standing in the middle of a corridor? I walked down the huge white corridor; there was this exit where I could see the light. I ran down but the long corridor won't last, the exit looked so close but yet still too far. I looked at the other end; it was dark and looked creepy too. Suddenly a man appeared there, I couldn't see his face properly, it was too dark, he was coming closer to the light, I could see his short black hair, green blue eyes, ok this guy is familiar, finally he was standing 10 feet away from me and the person who I was looking at was my dad. I felt so happy; tears welled up in my eyes. I moved forward to go to him but he held his hand up.

"No, stay there Anna, do not come near me or this darkness" He said

"But dad, I –"

"Anna" a voice said from behind me, I turned around to see Will standing at the exist

"What is he doing here?" I said to myself

"He's not here, this is your dream, and he's just a part of your dream. Go to him Anna, he will keep you safe, whatever you do, do not come near this darkness, it will slowly spread around, you need to move to the exit. Stay with William, he will keep you safe, I know, I trust him and you should too"

"But dad, what's going o-"

"Anna, I have to go, some one is coming, I will contact you soon, just stay with William all the time, and he will protect you."

"Da-" Before I could say more, he faded in the darkness. The darkness started to spread out faster. Oh I'm fucked, I ran as fast as I could, Will was standing there looking so hot, in a white shirt and white pants; he spread his hands out for me to hug him. Oh how I wanted to be in his embrace. I ran fast, I looked behind to see the darkness getting nearer, I ran faster, finally I reached there and jumped out of the exit into Will's arms. He lost his balance and we both fell on what felt like grass since my eyes were closed.

I opened my eyes and looked at his face, he looked like an angel. I then looked around us we were in a place who anyone would call heaven, we were laying in an open garden and there was a waterfall behind us, the exit where I came from vanished with the darkness. My cloths changed into a beautiful white summers dress.

"Will? Why are you in my dream?" I asked looking down at him

"Because you think about me all the time and the person who is in your mind all the time, invades your dreams too" He said smirking

"I-I don't think ab-about you all the time" I stammered

He rolled us over and got on top of me "We both know you're lying, I know you think about me and there is not a moment I can get you off my mind" His face nearly touching mine.

"Really?" I asked in a whisper

"Really" He agreed whispering back

He bent his head down and then our lips touched. I shivered as he kissed me passionately, like there is no tomorrow. I ran my hands through his soft hair while his hand roamed on my hips. He moaned when I bit his lower lip and it felt good to hear that, it turned me more on.

Will's POV

Man this girl is going to drive me crazy, she can't stop moaning and it's not letting me sleep, her moans just makes me want to come closer to her and right now I'm sitting here watching her twist, turn and moan in her sleep, I bet she's dreaming about me.

I was about to droop off but before I could my phone rang, fuck man, a guy couldn't even get some sleep.

I picked it up "What?" I asked irritated to whoever it was.

"Hello to you too, Will" Said my uncle from the other side

I huffed "Uncle, do you think calling someone…" I looked at my wristwatch "…at 2 am in the morning is a good idea" I asked angrily

"Well, if that someone wonders off without telling his uncle where he is going, I think it's a brilliant idea" He said calmly

It's not like he cares "Agrh, for heavens sake, what do you want?" I asked getting to the point

"Where are you?" He asked this time angry

"I'm at Anna's house; she's in the process of getting her powers"

"Hmm good, look about the powers not working on you thing, I have information on that" He said

I sat up "Tell me, what is it?" I asked

"Listen Will, whatever I tell you, promise me you will not let it affect on the mission"

"Uncle what is it" I asked concerned

He signed "Her powers don't work on you beca-"

Anna Suddenly started screaming and kicking again. "Uncle, I'll talk to you when I get back home later ok" with that I cut the call and held her down.

"Anna, its ok, I'm here" I said in her ear

But she wouldn't stop "Anna, Calm down, I'm right here with you…forever" I whispered, I don't know why I said those word; they just came out of my mouth.

She stopped; I guess she just needed to hear that, I smiled and moved back to sit down but she was holding my hand so tightly, I signed and lied down next to her.

Anna's POV

We were still kissing, I moaned as he bit my lip. He thrust his tong in my mouth and caressed mine with his. Suddenly I felt pain, excruciating pain in my head. I pulled away from him and screamed.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He asked Panicked

"Ma-my head….head hurts" I said through screaming

"Will…Will do-do something"

"Drink my blood" He said

"WHAT?" I screamed

"Well it's the only way, it'll stop the pain"

"Na-no I can't"

"Yes you can" He said stubbornly

"No"

"Anna, do you trust me?" He asked

Did I? Every time I was with Will, he was always there to help me, protect me. And I remember what my father told me _"Stay with William, he will keep you safe, I know, I trust him and you should too" _I trust him, yes I do.

I looked in his eyes "Yes I do"

He smiled and bit his wrist and held it near my mouth "Drink" I don't know whether it was an order or a command but all I knew that the guy cared for me.

I pulled his wrist in my mouth and drank.

After I finished drinking, he got up but I held his hand "Don't leave me" I said the pain started to fade away.

He smiled and lied next to me "I'm right here with you….forever" and when he said that, I felt like someone else said it too, his words felt so real yet it was still a dream. But I didn't want this to be a dream, I want it to be reality, with me in Will's arms, like there is no other place than his embrace and deep down I know that I am starting to have feelings for Will, feelings that make me smile, feelings that makes me free, feelings that can't resist Will and there is no option to reject it. I could feel the darkness falling over us, I'm not scared of it as long as I'm with Will, I will face every horror on earth a long as he's with me. "Sleep…I'll be right next to you when you wake you" he said I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

I opened my eyes; I blinked several times to remove the blurriness from my eyes. I then looked around only to realize I was back in my room. I looked at my side and nearly yelped, Will was lying next to me smiling at me.

"It wasn't a dream?" I asked in a hoarse voice, am I still dreaming? He said when I wake up he'll be still here and he was.

"Good morning to you too and what dream?" He asked sitting up and smirked

Well that proves it was a dream, welcome back to reality Anna where you get to see Will's stupid smirks. "N-nothing" I replied

"Ok, how are you feeling?" He asked somewhat concerned

I smiled "Not good but not bad either"

He placed back of his hand on my forehead to check my temperature "hmm, no temperature, that's good"

I looked at him; he looked like he had no sleep. He was probably awake the whole night for me, that's so sweet. That dream was so good; I wish I could sleep forever if I have dreams like that.

"Ok, well I should head home then if you're feeling good" He said

"Yeah, I'm fine, you should head home you look tired, were you up all night?" I asked just wanna know if he was up for me.

"Uhm yeah…you were thrashing around and screaming so I had to look after you, I never left" He said

"Why?" I suddenly blurted, it wasn't intended, it just came out.

He looked taken back "Uh…because…that's what friends are for right? Be there when the other needs you, that's what I did"

Friends? Yeah right I forgot we were just friends, does he feel the same way about me, I don't really know myself what I'm feeling.

"Well, I should go. Take care of yourself and if anything goes wrong, just give me a call ok?"

I nodded, he smiled and left. The room felt so lonely without him. What are these feelings doing to me?

I looked at myself in the mirror; even though my body ached I still looked good. My make up was done and Bree was still working on my hair while Shani and Hanna were working on their makeup. They had come an hour ago to get ready for the big party tonight.

"Ok you're done" Bree said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes had changed since the turn, they were now lighter, they looked very light, the ice blue was very light nearly white and they looked bigger. My skin was paler but not much and my hair looked longer and shinier, the color also changed into lighter black, nearly like brunette. Bree had done a good job darkening my eyes purple cause of my light eyes and some mascara; she put on light lip gloss which made my lip look bigger. My purple dress looked pretty with my purple ballet pumps and Will's perfect little locket in my neck.

We all went down to see everyone had already come. Wow people run for parties fast, some of them were friends, some were not but scooter did invite the whole school so there's nothing I could do about it.

"Let's go for a drink" Hanna said dragging me to the bar. Oh boy, its goanna be a long night.

We were drinking our drinks when someone called my name _"Anna…"_ all the music faded and I could only hear the voice saying my name. I looked at the girls, they didn't seem to notice cause they were still laughing and looking around at guys.

"Hey guys, can you hear that?" I shouted over the music

"Hear what?" Asked Bree

"Someone's calling my name"

"I didn't hear anything, did you guys?" asked Hanna

The girls shook their heads.

"It's ok, forget it" I said

They nodded and started to look at guys again. I shook my head and walked away _"Anna…" _What the hell, I looked around but no one was there. _"Anna…come upstairs…come in your room Anna…." _ Who is this? I walked upstairs and in my room. No one was there, was this a joke. "Behind you Anna" Ok this voice was cleared. I jerked and looked behind me. Standing there behind me was my father.

Will's POV

After I left from Anna's place, I went home and straight to bed. I woke up in the evening and got straight dressed in to a black jean, green shirt and my red leather jacket with my red high tops.

I went in Uncle's office "Hey uncle, you wanted to tell me about Anna's powers not working on me" I said coming in. He was as usual sitting on his chair doing whatever he did but right now he was so intently watching the TV which showed everything in Anna's house. I went up to him and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Yes but before that, you better see this" He said looking angry

I walked around the desk and looked at the TV. I was smiling but it faded when I saw, there hugging each other was Anna and Frank.

"Listen, I have to go now. Derek will be waiting for me" He said

She smiled "Ok take care of yourself" I can't believe this; Anna told me she never met her father after his disappearance but here it looks like they were always in contact. She lied to me. Why Anna?

"Bye Anna, remember what I told you, stay with Will. He is your key to safety" With that Frank black disappeared thin in the air.

She was using me? I'm her key to safety?

"This is the Anna you were trying so hard to protect, see where that got you" Said my Uncle softly, he knew I was hurt but the guy was trying not to shout.

I clenched my jaw, how could she do this, after what I was doing for her, after what I been through with my uncle. I didn't believe my own uncle about her betraying us instead I trusted her, not just with my mind, I trusted her with my own heart as well and she broke both my trust and heart.

"I knew she was betraying us all along. She planned everything Will, she used you to keep you away from the mission so you could forget about it and keep your mind of the mission" He said

I moved away from him to the window but he followed "You think ignoring this will change the truth."

Why Anna? Why did you do this? I trusted you, I believed you, I fought for you and I liked you then why? I hate you Anna more then anything I hate you right now.

"I trusted her" I whispered, right now no one knows how hurt I am.

He placed a hand on my shoulder "I know but you should know. A heart never works in your duty, I know this better than you' He said softly

Uncle Arnold was a fun guy, not just that, he was very mischievous. He used to be my best friend. Then one day a girl came in to his life, that girl changed his entire life, that girl changed my uncle Arnold. She changed the fun loving guy in to a sad angry emotionless guy.

"I'm sorry uncle, I let you down" I said looking at him

"No, you didn't, you can never let me down Will, I will always be proud of you, it wasn't your fault" He said

I nodded even though I didn't accept it.

"I know your hurt Will; I mean who would know better than me. But you have to let it go, you will have to concentrate on your mission, do you understand?"

I nodded "Act like nothing happened and think like an enemy, got it?"

I nodded "Now go to the party and enjoy like normal teenage boy and don't let Anna get to you, ok"

"This time she won't have the chance" I said angrily

"Will, we're still not sure if she's innocent or not" He said

I angrily jerked away from him "Don't assure me with this bullshit, I saw her with my own eyes, I'm not blind" I yelled

"I know, but sometimes…our own eyes betray us" and with that he left the room. What the hell? One minute he is accusing her of betrayal and the next he's defending her, bipolar much.

I ignored his words, all I knew that Anna black messed with the wrong guy, it's not wrong when people call me a heartless prince and now Anna would also know what I can do. I vowed on saving her but now she will have to save herself from me. I hate you Anna black and deep down I buried those feelings that I had for her. She used me, now I will use her to get to her father.

I reached the party and was now heading over to the gang; they all were seated in the couches in the corner. Act normal, don't look at her and everything will be fine.

"Hey guys" I said as I reached them.

"Hey Will" They all greeted me, I sat next to Bree. Anna was nowhere to be seen which was a good thing so far. I didn't care where she was even though my eyes ached to see her. Stop Will, no heart this time, no heart.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to stay out of my thoughts, the more I think the more she comes in.

"Nothing, just chillin, pillin" Said Scooter, the guy looked stoned, was he a druggy?

"Dude you kay?" I asked

"He's stoned, he took some high drugs" Hanna told me, so he is a druggy.

"Where's Anna?" Asked Shani to Bree, I flinched at her name.

"She's with her aunt Charlotte, she just arrived for her birthday" Oh yeah, Anna told me about her.

Before Shani could say anything, Anna came up to us with a young woman about 20 or 22. She was pretty with brunette hair and green eyes, nothing like Anna, I mean Anna's more beautiful but she's different. What am I thinking?

"Um, guys…this is my aunt Charlotte and this is Bree, Shani, Scooter, Hanna and…WILL!" She yelled my name

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you" She said

"Dude, didn't yourrrr..mothar eva…tell you to neverrrr keeeeeep a woman waiting" Scooters words slurred.

I was too busy looking on how beautiful she looked, the dress looked absolutely gorges on her and her face also changed, the turning made her more beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes of her but then whenever I looked in those eyes, they screamed 'betrayal'. I looked away "I uh…I fell asleep when I got home, I was tired" I said not looking at her.

"It's ok, you where up for me all night, you needed your rest." All this care, a lie?

"Yeah"

A slow song played, she came up to me "Dance with me" She said extending her hand in front of me.

"I uh..-" I couldn't, not with what she did.

"Please, it's my birthday today" She said pleadingly

I accepted the hand and took her to the dance floor. I kept one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand but I didn't look in her eyes. But when I did, she looked very tensed, why?

"I need to tell you something" She said

"What?" I asked looking away

"I don't know how to start"

Is she goanna tell me about her father? Yes do that Anna, tell me that whatever I saw was a lie, that you didn't betray us, didn't betray me.

"Um…thank you for staying with me all night yesterday; I never thanked you in the morning"

I clenched my jaw but didn't look at her, what the hell was I expecting, expecting that she would tell me about her father?

"Your welcome" I replied formally

"There's something else I need to tell you too" She said, Fuck Anna, stop this. I don't wanna hear your fucking bullshit.

"I – You look angry, you okay?" She asked, oh wow you noticed. If she thinks finding out her truth would make me happy, then she can dream on it.

I didn't reply

"Will, what's wrong?" She asked again this time cupping my face and making me look at her. Was that fear in her eyes? What was she so scared about?

I glared at her "Stop ok, stop your concern. I don't need it" I said through gritted teeth.

She looked hurt; there was pain in her eyes. Why? Before she could say something or before I could burst again, a sound of glass breaking came from upstairs.

"It's those boys again, excuse me. I'll be back." She avoided my eyes and went upstairs leaving me in the middle of the dance floor, well what was I expecting, I mean that's what she does. She wins peoples heart and then leaves them in the middle to break their hearts. That's what she did to me.

Suddenly her scream pierced through the house. The music stopped and so did every one. I ran up stairs in her room to see it empty. Anna wasn't there; her window was open bringing in the blowing air. I ran over to the window and saw two men taking Anna in to the forest. Oh shit, I jumped down the window and ran after them, they disappeared somewhere in the dark, I couldn't find her.

They took her; the fear inside me was growing. I lost her. No I can't loose her but she betrayed me. Fuck, what am I goanna do? Wait, I placed a tracking device in her locket. I clicked on my watch which will show me where she is. The red dot was heading towards the north, I ran for it.

I was getting closer to the dot cause it was flashing more faster now. I could see properly in the darkness and I saw three figures and Anna shouting over on ones of theirs shoulder. I ran as in fast mode and tackled one of them.

"Will" Anna sobbed

"Awww look, prince charming has come to the rescue" the one I tackled said getting up. They all laughed, obviously except me and Anna.

"Fuck you asshole" I said

"You're not a very good prince now are you? A prince should always be well mannered"

"I have manners but not for dicks like you"

"Look kid; get out of here before we harm you"

A kid? Honestly "I'll show you what a kid can do" and with that I kicked in his stomach, he bent down which gave me a chance to punch his face and he fell. The other came to punch me but I ducked and punched him in the face and broke his neck off. The third came and the first was now up from the ground.

"You'll pay for that one" the first one said wiping his bleeding nose

"Yeah, in your dreams" I said and caught the third ones hand as he was about to punch me, I pulled his hand back and kicked him in the ass, he fell. I picked a thick wooden stick from the ground and stabbed the first one in the heart; he turned white and cold right there and fell.

The other got up "Derek will not be happy with this" He said and was about to run away but I tackled him down and turned his hands around his back. "I don't give a fuck what Derek thinks. Stay still or else I will stake you right here." I said and he stilled. I quickly called my uncle and told him to come with some guards.

I stabbed him in the stomach so he couldn't move, Anna screamed when I did this and she caught my attention. "Anna" I said getting up, I forgot about her.

She was a total mess, her make up ruined and dirt covered legs but she looked beautiful. She was scared and freaked out. "You okay?" I asked coming closer to her.

She backed away and pointed a shaking finger at the guys "You killed them" She said with a quivering voice.

I felt anger built in me, what did she expect? That I let them take her. "Well what did you expect?" I said angrily

She flinched with the tone of my voice. Shit, what am I doing? What has she done to me? I looked at her softly "Anna" I said coming closer but she backed away.

"Anna" I pulled her closer to me "It's okay; they won't take you away from me" after all I'm your key to safety.

Before I could say more, she hugged me. Dame, her touch made me shiver. She started to sob in my chest. "Will, I'm scared" She said sobbing

Why? I mean she's on his side, why would she be scared? Oh wait I forgot, all this is an act and I'm her using tool. I didn't reply to her or comfort her.

"Will say something" She said moving away from my chest to look at me.

I looked at her wet face and tearful eyes "There's nothing to say" I whispered and looked away.

She moved away from me "Why are you behaving like this?" She said angrily

Before I could reply, my uncle and his guards arrived. "Will, what happened?" He asked

I explained everything, he looked at Anna suspiciously "You okay?" He asked

She looked at me but I looked away "I'm fine" She whispered

"Guards, please take Ms Black home. We will investigate this tomorrow. Will you did a good job by keeping one alive, we will interrogate him tomorrow" Said Uncle

I nodded; Anna looked at me "Will..." before I could hear more, I walked away from the scene and from her.

No Anna, I'm not that Will anymore, not anymore.

Anna's POV

The party was over when I reached home, none of my friends were there, all gone. Will's uncle bought some guards over my house for my security. My aunts comforted me but none of it worked because I wasn't hurt physically, the emotional pain that Will gave me was much worse but they wouldn't know, would they.

I sat on my bedroom window watched the stars. My father had already warned me about these guys when he met me in my room. He told me that Derek was sending his men for me. But I was so stupid to think I could use my magic on them. It didn't work when I used magic on them, they were protected by another witch, and it won't be my father. But it was someone else.

It was a good thing Will came in time or else I would've been Derek's little doll who he could always play with. Today I wanted to tell Will everything, because I trusted him and I was having feelings for the guy but he wouldn't listen. I really don't understand what got into him but it was like he changed, like he hates me. This is the second time I feel most lonely. First was when my dad left and second was today, when Will left.

How much it hurt when he turned his back on me in the forest. I wanted to run up to him and bring him back but I held myself back.

I just lost the guy who I had feelings for; he was the first guy who ever made a place in my heart, who ever made me laugh, who ever made me feel again and now that guy is gone, my heart seems so empty yet still it is filled with pain.

What happened to Will? What happened that he hates me so much that he can't even see my face?

If he thinks that he could just hate me or like me whenever he wants than he could go to hell cause now I won't be so nice with him, the feelings for him they will eventually go I know, I will try to forget the feelings I'm having for him. It's not like I'm dieing for him, if he wants to avoid me then he can do whatever he wants.

Even though right now I want to hate him so much I still can't. I want to forget him but I still can't and you know what? Tomorrow I'm goanna ask the reason of him hating me, I'm not letting this go, not just like this.

I looked at the sky and saw a star twinkle at me. It must be my mum, when I was little my father told me that when our close ones die, they become stars and they watch us from above and I know that my mum is watching me right now. Please tell me what to do? Mum. Right now I need you the most, please show me the way.

A wind blew inside my room and knocked the book shelve which dropped a book open on the floor. I went to it and picked it up. I smiled at the words written on it.

"_The truth will set you free" _

The truth? But what does this got to do with Will. The truth will set you free, hmm. Is she telling me that I should tell Will the whole truth about my father but it could endanger him with me?

I will tell him everything tomorrow. He has a right to know; maybe if I tell him, he will tell me why he's angry. Yeah I'll do that, tomorrow, William will know the truth. I smiled and took in a deep breath to feel the air. "Thanks mum" I whispered

I'll tell you the truth William, I promise.

Will's POV

I was thinking everything that happened the whole day; how Anna's real face came in front of me. Right now I'm on the floor doing ups and down's, my body was full of sweat and my mind full of anger. Every time I think about her, I can only think of her betrayal. It's a good thing tomorrow is no school or I would have to see her face, which I didn't want to do.

Anna Black has changed me back to the cold hearted bastard I was once. Ever since Jenny – no, I will not think about her, not now, not ever. She had changed me back in to the cold heart guy I once was and for that I hate her. I lifted down and looked at the pick that uncle gave me, I had putted it in front of my desk and I could see. I looked at the photo with disgust. I hate you Anna Black. I hate you. And I will make every day of your life hell, that's my promise.


	9. Enchanted Forest

Chapter 8 - Enchanted Forest

Will's POV

Even though I didn't want to, I still had to go to my uncle's office. He called me to talk, I knew what he wanted to talk about and I wasn't looking forward to it but I can't disobey my uncle. I walked inside and sat in front of him. He looked up from his book and looked at me, he kept staring like he never seen me before which was really irritating.

"What!" I snapped annoyed with him

He smiled, wow, he can smile. "We need to talk"

I looked away "What about?" even though I knew

He sighed "You know what I want to talk about"

I scowled but still didn't look at him "No, I don't"

"Will, we need to talk about you. You have changed. Why?"

Well it was true, Anna Black changed me, I wasn't the same Will anymore. I have changed, I talked very less, I eat less, I keep space between everyone and me and I stayed in my room most of the time or in the gym were I exercise. I wasn't the caring, loving or sensitive Will anymore. The old Will was lessening and the new Will was growing with the hatred, rage and anger. Anna Black has changed me and now she has brought the old cold bastard that I was once.

"Why did you call me?" I asked ignoring him

"You didn't answer my question" He pointed

"And you didn't answer mine, now why did you all me?" I know I was acting like a prick but I can't change what I have become.

He sighed "Because we need to talk"

"About?" I said acting like I was bored but instead I was tensed what he's gonna bring up

"About you"

"Well that's not my favorite topic, now is it" I said sarcastically

He ignored me or didn't hear my sarcasm cause he continued talking "Maybe it's not but we're still gonna talk because I'm worried about you"

"Don't be, I'm fine" I said rolling my eyes

"Maybe you are fine but you know no one will know this act better than me since I was the same or still am" He pointed out

"I don't know what your talking about" even though I knew

"You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't play dumb with me cause I have been playing this game for a long time" He snapped

"Well if you are so aware of this game then you should know that the player gets annoyed when someone questions him, which I totally am"I snapped back

"Exactly that's why we need to talk, could you just listen to me for 2 minutes" He yelled

"You've got 2 minutes" I growled

He sighed "Will, you've changed because of one girl who you don't even know much, why are you mourning over her so much?"

"I am not mourning over her" I said angrily

"Fine not mourning but you are changing yourself because of her, you need to stop before you get hurt very badly"

"I already got hurt and you know what? the wound I have right now will never heal, which means I won't change again"

"Look-"

I cut him off "Look, I appreciate you concern about me but I don't need anyone's concern I can take care of myself and I don't want to talk about this"

He sighed "Fine, but one day you'll know what I mean"

I ignored him "Can I go now?"

"No, first give me all the updates on the mission. What you and Anna been doing? Anything she mentioned about her father?"

I suddenly remembered about the witch we had to visit "Anna told e about this witch where he father went before disappearing and we had also planned on visiting the witch"

"And why didn't I know this?" He looked pissed

"Uh I forgot to tell" I lied

He believed me "OK, so when are you going?"

"I'm not going" I said looking out of the window

"Look, Will I know your hurt but that doesn't mean you bring your personal problems in your mission, you will have to stick to the plan and I'm just saying this as your uncle but I'm saying this as your general. Do you understand me?"

I sighed fine "The plan was for tonight, I will call her and tell her later"

"Good, now you are dismissed"

I walked out grumbling words you don't want to hear.

It was 3:15pm and I was desperate to meet Will so I got up and left the house. I reached his mansion, there were two security guards standing at the front gate. One of them walked up to me and gave me a friendly smile. I rolled the window down and gave him a smile too.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" He asked politely

"Uh, I'm here to see Will"

"do you have an appointment with Prince William?"

"Uh no, I'm his school friend, Anna. Why don't you go and tell him that I'm here?"

"Ok, please wait"

"Sure"

He went back to the other guard and told him something. The other guard went inside talking on his walkie talkie.

I sighed and waited for them.

Will's POV

I pulled myself up, I was in the gym doing weight lifting hanging on the wall, pulling myself up and down.

"Hey Will" A voice purred which I totally hate

I looked to my right to see Shelby standing at the door, I went back to my exercising. "Hi" I replied simply

She walked towards me and sat on the floor, in front of me and since I was upwards, I could see her cleavage which she was purposely exposing.

"Well I was passing by so I thought of meeting you"

"So nice of you" I said sarcastically

She ignored my sarcasm "By the way I like your muscles, their hot" She said looking at my bare sweaty chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt, I was only in my baggy sweat pant shorts.

"Tell me something I don't know"

She laughed "Ohh cocky, I like"

I sighed "why are you here Shelby?"

"I don't know, just wanted to have some fun with you" She pouted

Before I could reply, the front gate security guard knocked on the door.

"I told you guys not to disturb me, don't you people understand" I snapped, from the cornor of my eye I could see Shelby shocked, of course she would be, she's never seen this side of me before.

"I apologize for disturbing you My prince, but there is someone here to meet you" He said nervously

"I don't want to meet anyone now, please ask them to leave" I said this time calmly

He bowed "Yes my Prince"

He walked away but somewhere between, I heard him saying Anna's name while talking on the walkie talkie. I stopped "Wait come back" I shouted

The guard came back "Yes my Prince?" He asked

"Who's at the gate?"

"She say's she's from school, Miss Anna"

Oh so _Miss Anna_ wants to meet me. What does she want now?

"Let her in"

"Yes Prince William" He bowed and walked out

"What the hell is she doing here?" Shelby snapped

"I don't know and I don't care" I said jumping down from the wall and grabbing my blood bottle.

"So like I was saying, how about we have some fun?" She said coming close. She picked up my towel and started to wipe the sweat of my chest.

"Shelby I-"

She put a finger on my lips "Shhhh..."

And then she pressed her lips on mine, she placed her hands on my neck and pulled me close. I wanted to pull away but I needed this, I needed comfort and I needed to be out of my problems for once so I kissed her back. after 2 minutes I felt like a presence. I pulled back and looked up to see Anna standing at the door looking more hurt than ever. Her eyes were mist as if she was about to cry and the expression of pain on he face hurt me more than I even know.

And from then I knew I would never be able to get this picture of her being hurt out of my mind. Ever

"Anna-"Wait I didn't have to explain anything to her.

Anna's POV

The scene of him and Shelby kissing was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen. I wanted to run away without telling them I'm here but Will looked up before I could leave.

I covered my emotions and cleared my throat "Uh...I sorry to interupt you two but Will, I need to speak to you" my voice broke at the end, dam emotions

"Sorry, can't you see we're busy" Shelby snapped

I glared at her but then looked at Will, expecting for him to say something but instead he looked away.

Him turning his face away from me hurt more than I could think "Fine, I'll leave"

I was about to leave but Will spoke "Wait"

I wanted to stay but he broke my heart "No, it's fine. You enjoy you moments with Shelby"I said angrily. wait am I feeling jealousy?

He glared at me "No it's fine, we could enjoy our moments in my bed, we have plenty of time, don't we Shelby?" He said pulling her close by the waist. Something told me he was doing this by purpose to get to me but I knew it wasn't true.

"Oh yeah, I'll wait in your room then" She kissed him again and walked out giving me a glare and I gave her a death glare.

Will sat on the table and crossed his hands "What do you want?" He asked not so politely

Whats wrong with him? "Why are you behaving like this?" I said walking towards him

"Behaving like what?" He asked playing as if he didn't know

"Why are you so angry at me? Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" I asked on the verge of crying

Ht got of the table and laughed "What did you do?" He scoffed "You should ask that question yourself, cause I won't be answering you questions" He snapped

"Let me think? I don't know" I said sarcastically "So you have to answer my question"

He glared at me "No I don't have to give you any answers"

I glared back "Yes you do"

In a second, He pinned me against the wall, His face was so close that if he moved one inch, our lips will touch, he held my hands on both side of my head and looked straight in my eyes "No I don't" He growled

Tears welled up in my eyes "What is wrong with you?" I shouted

His face soften but then he glared at me again "Look Anna, I'm not that Will who will take your shit, I won't hesitate to hurt you. I hate you, do you understand? I hate you" He growled in my face

These were the most heartbreaking words and they totally broke me. I didn't know what I did to have him hate me like this? Fine if he wants to hate me then I won't hesitate to give him his feelings back, he gives hate, he will get the same back.

"I don't know what I did and it's not fair what your not telling me but you know what? you broke everything we had between us and I hate you for that, I will never forgive you" I sobbed I pushed him away and was about to ran out but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

I thought he was going to say sorry and say that all this was a joke but instead he said "Be ready by 7, we're going to visit the witch"

I glared at him and pulled my hand out of his "I'm not going with you, I don't need your help"

"It wasn't a question, you come or not, I'm still going and about helping you then get this in your mind that I'm not helping you. I'm helping an old friend who disappeared since 6 months"

I thought about it "Fine, i'll go but Scooter will come with me"

He shrugged "As long as he doesn't annoy me, it's fine with me" He started to drink his blood bottle which meant the conversation was over.

I walked out bu stopped at the door and looked back at him "I don't know what your doing, but today you broke my heart and I will never forgive you, I hate you Will" and then I walked out of his house. With a broken heart I drove back home.

Third Persons POV

Derek sat on his desk talking to Frank who sat on the opposite.

"You still have time Frank, give me the stone or loose your daughter forever" He smirked at the scared expression of Frank.

"No don't hurt her" Frank begged

"Oh no, I won't hurt her. I will keep her as mine forever as my wife or should I say sex toy"

Frank glared at him "Don't do this, don't ruin her life"

Derek laughed "Don't beg me Frank, we're buddies. Your begging only makes me want to hurt you more"

A knock on the door got their attention. Derek glared at the door "Who is it" He snapped

"Sire, it's Dom, there is news for you" A voice said from behind the door

"Come in" Derek said annoyed

Dom walked in looking down "Sire, we got news about the men you sent for the girl, they were murdered"

"What! how?"Derek bellowed

"Prince William saved the girl, he killed two of the men and one is still alive and captured and they are interrogating him"

"How could he kill them, they were my best fighters" He yelled

"Sire..w-we all kn-know that Pr-Prince William is stronger than any of us" The guard stammered

In an instance, Derek was holding the guard in the air by his throat. "No body is stronger than me, William might be my nephew but he can't compare himself to me" And then he threw the guard in the wall

"What was Will doing with he and how does he know her?" He asked trying to calm himself

The guard stood up holding his throat and coughing "He - he goes...to her schoool, he-he's been there fo- for a w-week" He said coughing

"WHAT! he's been there for a week and your telling me this now" He bellowed

"Sire, we didn't know it was Prince William, if we did we would have told you"

Derek took deep breaths to calm himself and smiled "Fine, if my little nephew wants to play his way then we shall. He's been undercover for a week and now the first thing he will do is go to the witch" He laughed

"Once he enters the forest, bring him to me, go and send the guards"

"Yes sire" the guard walked out holding his sour throat

Will's POV

"Tell me, why did Derek send you after Anna?" I said kicking the guard in the face who was tied to a chair in front of me.

"I-I Don't Know" He said panting

We have been interrogating him for the past 2 hours but the guy won't speak, the only thing he told us is his name, which is Diego, weird name, I know.

"Will, he won't speak like this, throw him in the heat dungeon" Uncle said. The heat dungeon was a vampires worst nightmare, the walls of the dungeon are fire and it slowly kills the vampire, which is why every vampire is scared of the heat dungeon.

The horrified expression on the guys face made me smirk, I leaned in his face "You have one chance. Speak or Burn" I said in my most scary voice.

"I- I don't know anything...all I-I know is that Derek is looking for the stone"

"Wait - Didn't Frank give him the stone?" I asked confused

"No he didn't"

"Why not?" I snapped

"I -I don't know"

"Don't talk shit, I know you know everything and until you speak, you will be visiting the heat dungeon" And with that I walked out of the room, in the living room with uncle behind me.

"Will, it's nearly 7"

I looked at the clock, shit "I'll take a quick shower and leave"

"Wait, I want you to take someone with you"

"Look I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself" I snapped

"I know you can but you won't survive without me" A voice said from behind me

I turned around to see Ryan, my best friend, my cousin and my buddy. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?"

"You bet"

Ryan and I were best friends since childhood. He is my cousin from my fathers side. Two years ago he had to leave for a mission in another city. He was an agent and my uncle's second in command.

"It's so good to see you" I said

"So we're going on a mission again, just like old time huh" He said smiling

"Yeah just like old times" I agreed. We've been to a lot of missions together

"Uncle has explained everything to me, so when do we leave" He asked

"After I take a shower" And with that I ran to my room to take a shower.

Anna's POV

Everything I remembered the picture of Will and Shelby kissing, my heart clenched so many times that I can't even remember now, it was like he was burning my heart. Fine if he hates me then he shall get hatred back, I will show him what hate is and he will know what he has lost. Will is the first guy who ever made me cry and now, he will pay back for my tears, for the pain he caused and for the shattered pieces of my heart.

I wiped my tears and got ready in a black jean shorts and black tank top. I applied black eyeliner and went down to see Brea and Scooter already there.

"Hey Anna" Brea chirped

"Hey guys" I said walking downstairs, I sat next to scooter.

"So when is Will coming?" Brea asked

"I don't know and I don't care"

"Wait, I thought both of you were friends now" She frowned

"Friends?" i scoffed "Friends my ass" I snapped

They both looked at me confused "What happened?" Both asked at the same time

Before I could reply the doorbell rang, which means hes here.

I sighed "It's him"

"I'll get it" Brea said walking out of the living room

I heard some talking and then footsteps. Brea walked in grinning widely. "I gave her a baffled expression.

"Dude, he's hot" Scooter whispered to me

That's when my attention went to the guy behind Brea, He was hot but not hot as Will but still good looking. His black hair were spiky short razor cut, his skin pale like Will's or probably more but the thing that got my attention were his eyes, they were green like Will's but more lighter, they were so beautiful but at the same time dangerously compelling. He was dress in the Vampire army uniform, like all the army soldiers wear.

He smiled at me which made my heart skin a beat "You must be Anna" He said extending his hand for mine.

I smiled back "Yes and you are?" I asked giving him my hand.

He kissed my hand, his lips were cold as ice but in a comforting way "I am Ryan, Will's cousin and here to help you"

"Oh" I looked at Will who was totally ignoring me

"Well lets go" Brea said grabbing her jacket

"Wait, your coming too" Will asked

"Yeah, any problem?" I snapped

He glared at m "No but if something goes wrong, then you'll be the one saving their ass" He snapped back

"Excuse me, but I can protect myself" Brea said offended

I ignored her and glared at him "I an protect my friends because I love them, not everyone's like you"

"I should tell you the same" He retorted

"You know what? I really don't know what your playing at and I really don't give a fuck either" I said pissed

"Playing?" He laughed "Thats your job, you play with people's hearts"

What the fuck is he on about? "You know what, fuck you" I gave him my death glare

He huffed "Even if you were the last girl in the world, I wouldn't fuck you"

I swear that stung to the core but I had my emotions in control

"And you think I would? huh get a life"

"I had one until you came along and ruined it" He snapped

I got close to him "Oh yeah? well at least I did a good job"

He came closer "Yeah, that's your job right? ruining peoples life" HE yelled in my face

I was so close to him face now "Get a life, dimwit" I growled in his face

"Why don't you give mine back, bitch" He growled back

I smacked him on the arm "Stop it you fucktard"

He looked taken back by the smack but he recovered and smacked me back on the arm lightly, not hard. "You stop it, whore"

I smacked back "You stop it"

He smacked back "You stop it"

'Smack' "You stop it"

'Smack' "Stop it"

'Smack' "You"

'Smack' "You"

'Smack' "You" I yelled angrily

Before we could do anything else, Ryan pushed us both apart and stood in the middle of us "Both of you stop it" He said looking annoyed

"You know what, lets just go" Brea said

"Yeah good idea" Scooter said grabbing my backpack and running out

Brea pushed me or should I say dragged me out while I glared at Will. And Ryan, well he looked amused.

We all sat in the care. Will and Ryan in the front while the three of us in the back. And then we were off to our journey.

"So, we;re going to meet the witch, right? Are you sure she's gonna tell us anything" Ryan asked looking at me

"Lets hope, if she doesn't then...well then I will have to kick her ass"

He chuckled and turned back around and to me it was like ringing bells.

Brea leaned over "His voice is so sexy" She whispered in my ear

I smacked her arm "Shut up, they have super hearing"

And he chuckled again, obviously hearing our conversation.

"Hey, I'm a vampire, how come I don't have super hearing" Brea whispered

"That's because your a dumb one. I bet your mum dropped you on the head when you were a kid" I whispered back jokingly

She glared at me and Ryan finally burst out laughing, it even made me smile.

"Your amusing you know that?" He said recovering from his laugh

I smirked "So I've been told"

"Yeah, quite amusing" will muttered sarcastically

I glared his head since I couldn't see his face and Ryan chuckled

"So, where does the with live?" He asked

"Enchanted forest" Me and Will said at the same time.

The three of them gasped well not Ryan but he was shocked too.

Brea looked at me "You guys are kidding, right?"

I gave her a look that clearly said 'Are you dumb?'

"No, we're not' Will replied

"Seriously? guys that place us hell. We all know that the place is known as devil's den, so many people disappeared in there, even some legends. We re just some normal teens and we have no chance against whatever's in there." Scooter said

"And we know the forest is enchanted, our powers won't work there. We will be good as mortals in there" He continued

"Aww...Scooten are you scared?" Will said

Scooter and I both glared at him. I faced Scooter "Look Scooter, If you or anyone wanna back out they can do it now because once we're in that forest only god knows if we will return or not. I don't want to endanger your life's, I would always think of your safety first so even if you guys back out now I will still respect your decisions"

"What about you?" Ryan asked as Will stopped the car at the side and turned around to join the conversation.

"I don't care about my life because I don't have anything worth living. The person that's worth my living is probably in that forest and I will do everything in my power to get him back, even if the price is my own life. Even if I die, there will be no one to cry over me but you guys have your family's and I know how it feels to loose someone close" I said with tearful eyes

Will looked at me with a emotion I couldn't understand so I looked away.

Brea put a hand on my shoulder, I smiled at her.

"Anna, we were friends since we were three and if I back out now then our friendship would've been for nothing. And friends are always there for each other even if death is close. So you better get this in your thick head that I won' back out now or ever" She said with tearful eyes but still smiling

I gave her a grateful smile and looked at Scooter who was already crying.

"Anna whatever I said didn't mean anything to back out. You know I love you and I would never leav you. I always sticked to your ass since childhood and I still will even if I have to face every horror. So yeah, you better get this in your thick head that we won't leave you" He said side hugging me

I punched him while tears shed from my eyes but I laughed when he pretended he was hurt "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm

"For telling me I have a thick head" I laughed

"Drama queens" Will muttered while starting the car

I wanted to punch him so badly.

"What about you Ryan?" Brea asked

"I like challenges; Danger is my middle name, what do you say Will?" He chuckled

"Oh yeah, just like old times" Will muttered

"And what about you Will?" Scooter asked him

"It was my plan all along, duface"

"Don't talk to him like that" I snapped

"And you are?"

"Your mum"

"Sorry, my mother is not that ugly" He retorted

My mouth hung open "You...you.." I didn't have anything to say

"You what" Scooter asked confused

"Oh shut up" I snapped at im, he jumped and looked out the window

I looked back at Will "You know that I'm not ugly"

"Yeah your right, your not ugly" He said and I smiled winning the conversation "You are way more than ugly"

And my smile fell off "Go fuck yourself" I snapped

"Leave me alone" He growled

"Why don't you?"

"Fine" He snapped and then we didn't talk to each other.

I thought of ticking him off so I glanced at Ryan and smirked

"Ryan?"

"Yes?" He asked turning around

"Where were you before coming here?" I started a conversation

"Well, I've been on a secret mission in helltop for 2 years, after finally capturing the culprit, I came back home"

"Wow" Helltop was second dangerous place in supernaural underworld

"So your like a secret agent?" I asked

"Yeah you could say that"

"Wow, that's so cool" I said with fake excitement. I looked at Will but the jerk didn't have any emotion on his face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Brea asked

"No not yet" He chuckled

"Take m on a date with you" I said without thinking

They all looked shocked, even Will who lost control of the steering wheel and quickly pressed the brake which made us all jolt.

"Huh...s-sorry" He said nervously and started to drive again

"Dude, you've got to be the luckiest guy"

"Why?"

"Because Anna never asks a guy on a date, you the first she ever asked" Brea replied smirking at me

Ryan grinned "Alright, I'll take you after we're through with this adventure"

"Really?" I asked fake excitement again

He chuckled "Yeah but only because your beautiful and I like you"

"Aww that's so sweet, I like you too" I said moving forward and kissed him on the cheek, from the corner of my eye I saw Will holding the steering wheel so tightly that hi knuckles were turning white, he was glaring at the road as id ready to run someone over.

I smirked, mission accomplished

We reached outside the forest entrance, I could feel the powerful shield over the forest. Once we cross it, we don't know if we will come out alive or dead. These shields were way too powerful, not any I've seen before. These shield were put up by my ancestors, the four witch's put this shield up so the dangerous creatures from inside can't come out but we can go in. When they were putting this shield up they throwed Derek in so he wouldn't hurt people here, that is why Derek needs the stone to come out he stone held's that much power to bring the shield down and if he does, only god knows what kind of creatures there is inside and what they can do. These shields clearly showed that the forest was really very dangerous.

Scooter blew a low whistle" Can you guys feel that?" He asked

"Uh-huh" We all said together, all attentions were on the forest

"Lets go" Will said

"Wait" I said

They all looked at me "There is still chance if any one of you wants to back out now" I said

"I will seriously slap you, shut up and come on" Brea said

I sighed "Fine"

"So who's going first?" Scooter asked

"Since you said it, why don't you" Will said

"WHAT?" Scooter said scared

"Don't pee in your pants, I'll go first. You guys follow me" Will said walking in

Everyone walked in after him and I went last. The power I was feeling was very dangerous and very evil. And I know once we're in there, we won't meet good people.

* * *

Ok guys, sorry for late update, I was recently very busy. And I am very disappointed that I didn't get much reviews. why? is the story not going good? if you guys won't tell me than how would i know what needs to be there. I need your reviews so please review but I thank those people who did so thank you guys.

**Remember guys, the next chapter will be in the M rated section**

Please **R&R**

Luv AlisXX


	10. Mixed Signal's

Chapter 9 – Mixed Signals

Anna's POV

As I stepped inside the forest, I felt all my powers left behind, I felt like an mortal.

I sighed "Well, I don't feel my powers"

"Wow, you figured" Ryan said sarcastically

It was a good thing I couldn't see anything in the dark forest or I would have punched him. If I didn't want to annoy Will, I would have never asked him for a date.

"I'm scared" Scooter whispered next to me

"What a wuss" Will whispered, loud enough for us to hear.

If only I could see him, then I would've kicked his ass. I sighed and patted Scooter on the shoulder, I couldn't see him but I could still feel his presence.

"It's ok Scooter, we're all here with you" I said comforting him

"Let's move" Will said

"Well I can't, I don't have super sight like yours" I muttered sarcastically "I can't see a thing" It was only me who couldn't see anything, since Brea, Ryan and Will were vamps with good sight and Scooter a werewolf also with good vision in night, which leaves me the witch, who can't see a thing.

"You can't but we can, here hold my hand" Ryan said holding my hand without my answer

"Aww thanks Ryan" I said getting closer to him, full aware of Will's eyes on us.

"Let's move" Will growled

We started down the forest, finally getting in the middle of the forest; the moons light shined on us a little above the trees but good enough for me to see my surroundings. There were trees all around, how do we know where we're going. I stopped; "How do we know where we're going?" I asked

"We don't; we just have to get out of the forest, on the other end." Ryan answered

"Oh" I whispered

Suddenly I heard a snap at my left which was totally dark, I stopped and looked around. "Do you-"

Will cut me off "Shh.."

Well I guess they heard it too. I looked around finding nothing but darkness, suddenly another snap got my attention and I pulled Ryan closer to me, the forest was scaring the shit out of me.

"Guys, we have to keep moving" Will said walking again, we all followed after him.

"Keep me distracted" I whispered to Ryan

"Well there are quite things I could do to you for distraction" He whispered back and I glared at him, I even heard Will growl but oh well.

"What's wrong Will?" Ryan asked confused

"Nothing" he growled out

We kept walking but my thoughts went back to Will and I. He hated me for something I didn't know and he wouldn't even speak about it. Why? What is it that he won't tell me? What did I do to hurt him so badly? Did I say something bad to him? Last time I checked I was warming up to him and we had become friends then on the party, he was behaving weird. That's it, something happened in the party which is related to me and that is why Will is hating me? Doesn't makes sense, what happened in the party?

"Anna?" Scooter's voice bought me out of my thoughts

"Huh? What?" I asked

"When will we get our powers back?" He asked

"Of the other side of the forest, in the city of devils" Ryan answered

"Really?" I didn't know that part

"Yes, the shields are only on the forest cause it's the only way out, when we get on the other side, we will get our powers back"

Suddenly a huge beast leaped out of the dark and leaped out on Scooter. Me and Brea screamed.

"Shit" Will muttered

Both Will and Ryan attacked the beast and pulled it off Scooter. It was huge, like a big huge wolf, not even the seize of a werewolf. Will punched it in the face and Ryan took hold of its hands, the wolf growled and pushed Ryan away in the tree. He started to walk towards Ryan but Will grabbed it from the back, the wolf turned around and pushed him which made Will loose his balance and he fell down. The wolf glowered over Will; it took out a sword from somewhere. I looked at Ryan who was injured, his wounds weren't healing, I looked back at Will and the wolf. He raised the sword but before it could plunge it in, I grabbed it, I grabbed the sword and it cut my hand, sharp but I didn't let go. My hand was bleeding but I still didn't let go, the wolf was stronger but I put all my strength in it. Will quickly got up and pushed the wolf away from me. I moved back as the Will fought the Wolf.

Will snatched the sword from the wolf and plunged it inside. The wolf howled in pain but just in pain, he was trying to call his friends, his pack. Shit, we're fucked.

Will, Ryan and Scooter moved towards us "We have to move now" Will said grabbing my hand and we all started running. I could hear howls and growls behind us.

"Will, we need to get on the other side of the forest, without our powers, we're nothing" Ryan yelled from behind us.

"I know, just keep running" He said

We kept running until we were at the end of a cliff and down was a river with waterfall from the other side. I was scared shitless, there were two options it's either die or still die.

Will looked at the river then behind us and then at me "We have to jump"

"I can't, it's too high" I said my heart drumming faster

"I know but it's either get eaten alive or jump in the river and drown, either way we die" he pointed out

I glared at him "Don't talk like that, I'm already scared"

"Nothing will happen, trust me" he said extending his hand forward, it felt like the old Will is back.

I smiled and gripped his hand tightly "I trust you" and with that we jumped, Ryan, Scooter and Brea jumped behind us.

"Anna…" I heard faint noises "Anna wake up"

Someone was rubbing my palms and pushing on my stomach, I felt sick, I opened my eyes to see Will's face very close to mine and suddenly I choked water which went all over Will's face since he was so close. He scowled at me but still helped me sit up.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up, all of them were drenched. I looked around to see we were in a cave, where the waterfall was, we were behind the waterfall in a cave.

"Thank god you're okay" Brea said hugging me

"Where are we?" I asked

"Has she lost her memory?" Scooter asked

I glared at him "No you idiot I know where we are" I snapped

"We fell in the river but you blacked out before you even touched the water, Will saw you in time and grabbed you while we swam here. The things that was following us were smart enough to not jump" Brea explained

I looked up at Will "Thanks"

He ignored me and walked on the other side of the cave, well looks like the angry Will is back.

"We'll have to camp here, it's very dark and this place looks safe. We'll head out in the morning, I'll go grab some wood to warm us up" Will walked out of the cave

I started to shiver; I can't even use magic to change my cloths. I was feeling so cold that my teeth started to clatter.

"Hey you okay?" Ryan asked sitting beside me

"N-no…I-I feel co-coold" I said clattering

He leaned against the big rock "Here sit here, I'll warm you up" He patted the place between his legs. I sat between his les and he wrapped his arms around me, even though it didn't feel right, I still felt warm enough. I sighed and leaned in against him and closed my eyes.

After about 2 minutes I heard someone throw something so hard on the ground, which caught my attention. I opened my eyes to see Will lighting the fire two small rocks. He looked angry and he hitting harder on the rock. What happened to him?

"You okay?" Ryan asked me

I nodded "I'm fine"

"You're still shivering"

And I really was but I tried to contain it "I know, I will warm up when the fire begins"

The fire finally started and we all were sitting around.

"Did you bring any cloths in that backpack?" Ryan asked me

"No, they're all magic stuff, which I can't do here"

William was awfully quiet which I don't like, I like him teasing me, I like him arguing with me, I like him flirting with me but I know that won't happen again.

I looked at him; he was looking at the fire angrily, what's wrong with him? He noticed my gaze cause he suddenly looked up and met my gaze. He clenched his jaw; he got up and left from there.

What the fuck is wrong with him? I got up "I'll be back" I went after him in the forest. He sat there under the moonlight looking beautiful as ever. I walked up to him and sat beside him. He knew my presence but didn't say anything, we both stood there in silence. I looked at him, his face was grim.

I cleared my throat "You okay?"

He didn't say anything and I thought he wasn't until he spoke "It was stupid of you to hold that sword and risk your life with that wolf. You cut your hand, show it to me" He looked at me

I gave him my hand, he looked at it and then at me "Why?" He whispered

I wanted to tell him that I like him that I couldn't let anyone hurt him but I didn't "I couldn't let a friend die in front of my eyes, as I said before I would die for my friends"

"Wait here" He got up and went further in the forest, he came back with some leaves.

"This will hurt" He crunched the leaves in his hands, some kind of liquid dripped from the crunched leaves. The liquid burned the wound more, it hurt like hell. I winced "It hurts"

"It will burn the infection, these leaves are medicine" He ripped the hem of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around my hand.

I looked at him "Thank you"

He looked up and there was some kind of emotion which I couldn't put my finger on. It was hurt and love. "No, thank you for saving my life" He said

I smiled and for one moment I thought he smiled but then he quickly recovered it. I leaned forward still looking in his eyes, he didn't move back or lean in, he stayed still locked in my gaze. I moved closer till our faces were inch away. I looked at his lips then at him "Your welcome" I whispered and then pressed my lips against his.

I moved more closely to him, my breast pressed against him. He responded back, his hands slipped down my hips and he pressed there. I moaned against his lips, I moved closer wanting to feel more of him; I was now sitting on his lap. He thrust his tong inside my mouth and caressed my tong. I slipped my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer, the kiss wasn't soft or gentle, it more passionate and eager. It just wasn't enough; I wanted more and more of him. My shivering even stopped, I felt warm against him, I was shivering but I was with pleasure.

All the moment was ruined when someone cleared their throat. We both pulled apart, I looked behind me to see Ryan standing there. "Uhm, Scooter and I bought some fruit" He said and left

I was about to say something when Will pushed me off him, I looked back at him to see him scowling. What the hell?

He looked at me "This never happened" He said and left

Why does he hurt me whenever I get close to him? Why?

Will's POV

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't let my emotions get in the way. I am not going to let her come close again, I will not. I need to focus on why we're here instead of having romance with her. She betrayed me and I will never forgive her for that. Never!

Everyone was sleeping; I was sitting far away from them near the waterfall, while they were far inside the cave.

"Dude you okay?" I turned around to see Ryan approaching

Every time I see him, it reminds me of him and Anna wrapped around each other, I nearly punched him when he was giving her warmth. But I wouldn't let some girl come in between us.

"Yeah I'm fine"

He sat next to me "I know what you're thinking"

"Really? Please do share" I muttered sarcastically

"Anna"

Now that got my attention "No I'm not thinking about her" I replied

"I didn't say you were thinking about her, I just said her name. But now I know you were"

I ignored him, the more I talk the more he does.

"I know you like her"

"No I don't" Liar

"Yes you do and don't even think about lying to me. We're friends from childhood, do you honestly think I wouldn't know when you're lying and when not. Tell me what happened between you two?"

I sighed "Ryan, I don't want to talk about this right now"

"You don't but I want to hear it, so you better start speaking"

I sighed, maybe if I tell him I might feel better "You know that I was on the mission to keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, uncle told me that"

"Well, first we fought all the time, I loved to tease her and she would always be angry with me. After some days we finally became friends and just when we did, I found out that she's helping her father. She was using me and that hurt"

"Why would you get hurt because of her unless you…" He trailed off

I understood what he was thinking "Yes I do" I answered his question

He looked at me with sympathy "Dude, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, it doesn't matter anymore. What happened in the forest was something I didn't expect; it just happened."

"I understand, but I don't know why but I just can't believe Anna will do something like this. I think you should give her a chance. I still trust her."

I looked at him shocked "You're saying this? The guy who doesn't trust anyone but me, your trusting a girl who betrayed me"

"Yes I'm saying this because you know that I just don't trust anyone. Anna is special, something inside me wants to trust her and I do. Give her a chance man."

"I can't I saw her with my own eyes" I replied remembering the moment I saw her with her father, how they were laughing and hugging. God, I hate myself for trusting her.

"Sometimes our own eyes betray us"

"I-I just can't trust her anymore and I won't make the mistake again" I was struggling

"That's up to you man. But what if she's innocent, you'll be hurt more than any of us. The way you're treating her, you will be the one guilty later on. I was giving you the advice, now it's up to you to take it or waste it." He patted my back and then left.

What do I do? Trust her or not

Anna's POV

I woke up to see everyone still sleeping. I got up, my cloths already dried off. I went near the waterfall to wash my face when I saw Will. He was peacefully sleeping, his head resting on the cave wall, the waterfall in front of him. His hands folded across his chest and head leaning against the wall. He looked so innocent and peaceful. I washed my face and mouth. I looked at Will again; I smiled and went back to bring the jacket Ryan gave me last night. Even though he hurt me, I just couldn't leave his peaceful face like this. I bought the jacket and and wrapped it around him and just when I just, he woke up startled, he grabbed me and pinned against the ground. His eyes full of anger and he was snarling.

I gasped, his eyes softened when he realized it was me. He moved off me and sat up "What were you thinking, don't you know never to touch a vampire when he's resting. I thought it was those wolfs, I could've killed you" He snapped

I sat up full of rage "Well I'm sorry to disturb you. I was only wrapping this jacket around you so you wouldn't be cold" I threw the jacket in his face "I guess I never should've cared"

Why do I always do that? Why do I care about him even though he hurts me every time? I never should have. Was that kiss nothing for him? Did that kiss mean anything to him?

I got up and sat next to Brea who woke up just now and then Scooter woke up rubbing his eyes. Ryan was already awake.

"Good Morning" Brea said

What's so good about this morning? I gave her a fake smile "Morning"

Ryan got up "Guys it's daylight and I don't think those things will follow us now. So it will be better for us to move now"

My stomach grumbled "But I'm hungry" I complained

Will was sitting on the rock in front of me, looking at me but I totally ignored him even though my eyes were aching to look back.

Ryan sighed "We might reach early to the witch's house, we'll have something there or we'll find some fruits in the forest"

I got up "Fine"

Now we are walking in the middle of the forest of nowhere. Ryan, Brea were walking in the front, Scooter and me in the middle and Will at the back.

My legs were killing me and my stomach was grumbling with hunger, I wanted nothing more than to sit and eat. The sun was shining and its heat was taking all my energy.

Brea turned around "Hey Scooter, come here"

Scooter ran up to her. Great leave me when I'm goanna faint any moment. Suddenly someone's hand appeared in my face, the hand was full of berries. I looked up, it was Will's hand.

"Eat, you'll get some energy"

The berries in front of me were mouth watering, but my pride wouldn't let me. I looked away and huffed "I don't want them"

He grabbed my arm and stopped me "Eat them, your energy has drained because of the heat"

I removed his hand off my arm "I don't need your help and you don't care about me so why are you doing this?"

He sighed "Because you cared for me in the morning that's why, now eat."

I sighed, no point of arguing now because I was really very hungry, I was about to take them when my vision suddenly blurred, I swayed.

"Anna" Will's concerned voice came to me but before I could say anything my world blacked out.

Will's POV

"Anna" I shake her limp body but got no response. Brea, Scooter and Ryan surrounded us. My hands were shaking with fear; I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms.

"Anna, wake up" I said shaking her but still no response, she was breathing and her pulse was low.

"She's drained out of energy" Ryan said

"What should I do" I asked my voice shaking

"Throw water on her, wake her up and give her something to eat, there's another river. I could hear water down further"

I picked her body up and started to walk with them. I looked down at her unconscious face. How could I be so cruel with an angel, I don't want to get close to her that thought makes my heart ache. Should I really give her another chance?

We reached another river; it was small without a waterfall. The others were washing there faces or drinking water while I lye Anna at the side and grabbed some water in my palms. I then sat next to Anna and sprinkled the water on her face. Her eyes bulged and she slowly opened them and that moment was the most reliving moment in my life

She looked up at me and I did what I didn't do in a while, I smiled at her "Are you okay?"

She blinked and slowly sat up with my help "What happened?" She asked holding her head

"Nothing, you blacked out because you were drained of energy. Here have these fruits" I said giving her some fruits which I forcefully made Scooter pick out from the trees.

She held her head tightly and moaned "Ugh, I don't feel well"

I pulled her on my lap and ran my hands through her hair "Its okay, just eat these, it will help"

I pealed her a banana and she quietly ate, I was thankful for being alone with her, the others were enjoying in the river.

She finished eating all the fruits and looked up "Thank you"

I cleared my throat and looked away "Your welcome"

Ryan came up to us "I think we should leave"

We both nodded, I moved Anna off my lap and got up. She tried to stand but she was still weak and was about to hit the ground but I caught her arm "I can't walk" She whimpered

I picked her up bridal style "It's ok, don't worry. Just go to sleep" I started to walk with the others trailing behind me.

Anna's POV

I snaked my hands around his neck and leaned my head in the crook of his neck. His warmth was very comfortable but why does Ryan feel cold when I touch him? But last night he was a help. This was the best place for me to sleep, if I survive this journey maybe, just maybe this will be my place to be always but I know deep down this won't ever come true.

One time he's kissing me and then pushing me away and then when I'm hungry and get sick, he takes care of me. Is it something wrong with me or him? He's bipolar I know that much but why doesn't he just admit he likes me too, that kiss confirmed that last night. Why can't he admit that he wants to be with me like I want to be with him, why is Will sending me mixed signals?

SO heres another chappie, please do R&R

Luv

Alis


	11. The Fairy Man

Chapter 10 – The fairy man

I stayed in Will's arms all afternoon, he wasn't even tired. We didn't talk much, he only asked me if I was okay and my reply would be fine. We were still quiet lost since we were not near any exit.

I sighed "You can put me down; I think I can walk now"

"You think?"

"Fine, I can walk now, please put me down"

He set me down and this time my legs didn't give out. "See, I can walk"

He wasn't convinced but he let me walk. I knew I would get tired soon cause I was still weak.

"You okay?" Ryan was at my side

"Yeah I'm better"

Suddenly he stopped "Will"

"What?"

"Look at that" He pointed at a tree, I looked at it but nothing was on the tree.

"Yeah, it's called a tree" I said sarcastically

He rolled his eyes "Look at the trunk, the face" I looked again and indeed there was a face, what the- a tree had a face. Cool

We all walked up to it, it was huge and looked old. It looked at us with anger but then his expression softened and he smiled at me but then glared at the rest.

"You must be Anna" he spoke, whoa…it speaks

"Yo-you know me?" I stuttered

The old tree smiled "Of course I do, your Frank's daughter, am I wrong?"

I was shocked, who else knew me? "Ho-how did you know?"

"I know Frank; he's a very nice guy. He helped a lot" He replied and then he looked at the rest

"Who are these dirty scumbag's with you?" he sneered

Will and Ryan growled, while Scooter scowled and Brea huffed. "Hey old man, we are not scumbag's, we are lost in this fucking forest and can't find a way out,and then we get chased by some huge wolfs, so cut us some slack for being dirty" Brea snapped

Suddenly his root came out from under the ground, it grabbed Brea's ankle and pulled her upside down in the air "You dare disrespect me?" He shouted

"Put me down" she shouted

"Please put her down, they are my friends" I said

"You sure they are no harm?" He asked

"No, no harm, please put her down, we just need help" I said trying to calm him down

He didn't put her down, instead he just released her and she fell down. She glared at him but knew better to not say anything.

He looked at Will and smiled "Ah…Prince William, how nice to see you"

Will was still glaring at him for the incident, I was full on trying to hide my smile "How nice of you to notice" He muttered sarcastically

The tree laughed "I'm sorry, I just didn't notice you. I'm getting very old"

Will's expression softened "How do you know me?"

"I am old which means I have long roots, even out of this forest, I know who you are, and everybody here does"

I moved my hand towards it "Can I- can I touch you" I just wanted to see how his face feels like.

He smiled "Go ahead"

I touched his face and it almost felt human except it was wood. I smiled "Thank you"

"Look we need to find a witch name Agnes, you know her?" Will asked

"Hmm Agnes? I think I do, tell me why do you search her?"

"She knows something about my father, I need to find her in order to get my father" I said

"Your father? That poor man is with Derek, I don't know much but I do know that he is with Derek, for what reasons I do not know. But I can help you find Agnes."

Remembering my father bought tears in my eyes, my poor father was there risking his life for me, I hate myself for all of this, this is all my fault.

"Do not cry my dear" The tree said putting one of its root on my head softly to comfort me.

I didn't realize I was crying. I could feel Will's gaze on me but I ignored it, he doesn't care about me so why should I bother going closer to him and getting hurt again and again. I quickly wiped the tears. "You said you can help us find Agnes, tell us where she is"

"I don't know where she lives but I can tell you a way out of the forest. Do not at any cost believe any trees here, some are evil and some are good. The only way to get out of here is following these" He said pointing to the blossom flowers in the wind flying in the west direction. "These flowers will lead you to the exit, just follow them. Remember do not trust anyone in these woods, some may try to trick you and some may help. Just keep an eye out"

"Thank you" I said hugging him

"He smiled "Ok now off you go, just be careful"

We started to follow the blossoms. It was now dark again and I was scared that the wolfs would be following us.

I remained silent, I didn't speak to anyone but then Ryan came "Hey, you okay?"

I smiled "Yeah"

Just then I heard a growl, we all turned around to see the wolfs standing there, snarling at us with saliva drooling down their mouth.

We all slowly moved backwards, but with every step we move back, they move forward. Now we were in some deep shit.

"On the count of three…Run" He whispered to me

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three..."

"…RUN!"

And that's when we all sprinted. I didn't look back, all I could think of was to get away from the wolfs. I could hear the snarls and growls behind us but I kept running.

The only thing I didn't realize is that I was running in a different direction and the other guys were running I don't know where. And when I did realize, I was standing at the end off a cliff. Shit, I'm goanna die now. I turned around as the wolfs slowly descend my way, I moved back only to nearly fall down but instead some rocks fell. I closed my eyes waiting for them to tear me apart.

"Why are you here?" I opened my eyes to see one of the wolf speak, it can talk?

"I repeat why are you here?" He asked again

Yes, it can "I-I….I'm here to meet someone"

The wolf laughed "In this forest? You're here to meet someone in this forest? You silly girl, no one here would meet you, they will kill you on the first sight"

"I here to meet a witch, I am a witch myself"

"Hmm, a witch, witch's are good" The second one said "But for desert" And they all started laughing again

"Why don't we just eat her, she looks delicious. Honey, didn't you mother ever tell you to not go in the woods all by yourself and get eaten by the big bad wolfs" The third one spoke coming closer and closer while the others were laughing at his lame joke.

I closed my eyes, ready for him to tear me apart but then I heard a noise, I opened my eyes to see Will standing in front of me, I almost squealed in happiness.

"You want her, you've gotta go through me" He growled

"Ah, the famous prince, we've heard a lot about you. Well it would be a waste to kill someone like you, but two meals is better than one" Now they all were coming closer

"You ready?" He asked tilting his head to the side but eyes on the wolf

"For what?" I asked not really getting what he meant

He kicked the wood board which was on the side and edged it on the cliffs edge. He picked me up bridal style, he looked at me and smirked "For skateboarding" and that's when he pushed on the edge and we were going down, oh my god, he can skateboard. I felt like my heart was goanna come out any moment. He kept riding and fortunately the wolf's didn't follow us but I did hear their angry growls.

He was good; he kept out of things which could make us fall. But then he did, we were nearly at the end but then our board hit a rock and then we were in the air falling down. I was still in Will's arms but then we both hit the ground and our world blacked out.

..._...

I woke up and it was still dark. I was on the top of Will while he was still unconscious, I shook him "Will" I whispered

No response so I shook him again "Will"

He slowly opened his eyes but with a pained expression on his face, what happened? "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He didn't speak, it was like he couldn't breath, his face was going red. "Will speak to me, what's wrong?"

This time he said something "ree on…ollz"

"Uh? What?" I couldn't understand him

He swallowed and spoke in a hoarse voice "Your knee…is on my balls"

I looked down to see that one of my knee was in between his legs on his balls. I quickly got off him and he breathed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" I apologized

"Where are the others?" I asked as he got up holding his balls

"I don't know, when I saw you weren't with us, I ran back to find you and I saw you near the cliff" He said gruffly, wiping the dirt of his cloths

"Thank you…for saving me again" I said sternly

He nodded "Come on, we have to move"

Just as we took a step, I felt a jolt. I looked at Will who had the same expression "Did you feel that?"

"Oh fuck yeah; we've got our powers back" He replied excitedly

Finally, we have our powers back which means we're on the other side of the forest. "We're on the other side of the forest" I told him

He grunted "Let's move" but there was something different about him, he was extremely pale. His eyes were blood red and he was stiff as in pain.

"Will, are you sick?" I asked concerned

"No-no…I'm fine"

"You look pale"

"I said I'm fine" He snapped

We started to walk, it was dark and I could hear the cricket's noise everywhere. Suddenly Will fell on his knees. I quickly sat next to him.

"Will, what's wrong" I knew he was sick

"I'm fine"

Oh hell no "Tell me dam it, or I swear to god, I'll kill you myself"

He looked at me with blood red eyes "I-I need b-blood"

Why didn't I think that before? Of course he needed blood "When was the last time you fed?" I asked

"The day be-before we left" Which means it's nearly three day since he had blood.

I can't go out in the forest alone to get some animal blood; neither do I know any spell for blood. So I didn't hesitate before I spoke my mind "Take mine"

His eyes widened and he shook his head "No-no you're too weak, you will get weaker if I take from you"

"And if I don't give you, you will get weaker. Now either you take it or I will forcibly feed you" I snapped

He looked at me with some affection I don't know, but then he did something I did not expect. He kissed me; he pushed me on the ground and was on top of me. I couldn't resist so I kissed back. His body pressed on mine, my breast crushed underneath his weight. His tong pushed inside my mouth and caressed mine, I moaned in this ecstasy.

His hand slid under my shirt and caressed my stomach. My hands snaked around his neck, one on his neck pulling him closer and the other in his hair. He moved from my lips leaving kisses on my cheek, jaw and then neck.

"This won't hurt" He said hoarsely

I nodded and then he pressed his fangs in between my neck and shoulder and when he did, I felt a jolt, like he was inside me, I could feel his presence inside my body, like he's a part of me. It really didn't hurt like he said, I felt like I was in ecstasy, I was aroused and wanted him so badly. He gulped down blood and then came back on my lips.

We both moaned and whimpered. I wanted to stay like this, in his arms, in his embrace, in his life forever. His hand slid up and rested on my breast, he broke the kiss and took off my shirt and was back on my lips. I wrapped my hands around his waist.

He slid his hand under my bra while the other was on my hip holding tightly, I'm sure goanna get a bruise on that hip. He cupped one of my breasts and I moaned in pleasure. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders; I slid my hands down his chest and on his abs, wanting to feel every bit of him. He moaned on my every touch. I bit his bottom lip which made him bleed and I could taste his blood, it was very sweet and I wanted more, so I sucked his bottom lip for more blood.

His hand slid down on my pants and was about to unbutton them when someone cleared their throat. We both pulled apart to see a man standing a few feet away from us.

Will quickly got in front of me to cover me "Who are you?" He growled, I knew he was pissed for disturbing us so was I.

The man chuckled "I should ask you that since I live here"

I quickly pulled my bra down and pulled my shirt on, Will did the same. "We're here to meet someone" I said this time

"Who?" He asked

"A witch name Agnes, do you know her?" I asked standin up with Will.

He snorted "Who doesn't"

"Well can you help us find her?"

"I will, only if you answer my questions first"

"Ask" Will growled

The man was a fairy I could tell with the little wings on his back "Why are you meeting this Agnes, she's evil and why would you risk your life coming in this evil forest"

"We're here to find my dad, Frank. The witch only knows where he is"

His eyes widened "Your Anna, Frank's daughter"

I nodded surprised, did everyone know me here?

He smiled "Come with me to my house, my family will be delighted to meet you. You can stay the night there"

I looked at Will who was frowning "How can we trust you?" He said

The fairy smiled "You can't trust anyone in this forest but I assure you we mean no harm."

For some reason I trusted the guy and we needed a place to stay "Fine we'll come with you"

Will glared at me "Are you nuts?"

"No, but we can risk trusting someone, not everyone's like you" I snapped forgetting about our past moment and remembering when he told me he doesn't trust me.

I walked past him and stood next to the fairy man "We could either trust this fairy man or keep getting lost in this forest"

He sighed and followed us, one point for me.

I just hope this man is trustworthy, I mean I don't want to be killed by Will if this fairy man breaks the trust. Since he didn't tell us his name, I would be calling him 'The fairy man'.

* * *

Thank you People for reviews.

Hope you guys like this chapter and know this that i will be updating soon from now on.

So you guys better review lol

R&R

Luv

Alisxxx


	12. Jealous Much

Chapter 11 – Jealous Much

We reached the fairy man's house. It was small, almost like a hut, but it looked comfortable.

The fairy man smiled at us "Welcome to my house, my family will be delighted to meet you"

The fairy ma- fuck what's his name? "You haven't told us your name yet" I told him

"Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me. My name is Lambert" He said apologetically

"Please follow me" He went inside

I was about to go too but Will tugged on the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I glared at him.

"What?" I hissed

"If this is some kind of a trap then I'm goanna kill you" He whispered angrily

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Look, he looks like a nice man, let's just go inside. If he does something then we have our powers, we'll fight back. Look I know you don't trust me…but trust me on this one"

He closed his eyes but then looked back at me "You're responsible if anything happens" He shoved past me and went inside.

I went after him and was shocked. The house was huge from inside; everything was in white and green. A staircase that leads upstairs and down was party going on. The disco lights were on and music was blasting. People were dancing in the middle and some were sitting with drinks.

I looked at Will, who was shocked himself. "Well at least we could enjoy"

He glared at me but before he could retort, Lambert came back "Hey guys, so do you like the party?"

"Yeah, it's great" Will said sarcastically

I pinched him on the arm; he flinched and glared at me while rubbing his arm. I smiled at Lambert "So what's the party for?"

"Oh we have it everyday, just for fun."

"That's….fun"

"Oh yeah, very, please enjoy yourself while I go find my family" He stalked off

"What was the pinch for?" Will asked after Lambert left

"To keep your mouth shut. I mean come on Will, the guy is helping us, the least you could do is be grateful"

"Yeah I'll be grateful when he gives us to those wolfs" He snapped and walked off

I followed him pushing past people "Look just be nice, please" I pleaded

He sighed "I won't promise but I'll try" He sat on the bar and winked at the bartender

Son of a bitch, who the fuck does he thinks of himself? He kisses me and hits on another girl.

"What can I get you?" She asked giving him a flirting smile, Whore!

"You" he said leaning close to her

I felt like my heart shred apart, She giggled "Come to the back" She walked off swaying her hips

Will grinned and walked off after her, I couldn't stop it so the tear just slid out of my eye. I quickly wiped it before anyone can see.

The other bartender asked me for a drink, I smiled "I'll have delight" delight is very powerful drink for all supernatural; a glass will make you flying. But I really didn't care; I just wanted to free the pain that's aching my heart.

"Here you go" she put the glass in front of me and went to attendant another customer.

I took a sip, it was bitterly sweet.

"You shouldn't be drinking that"

I turned around to see a boy my age, a handsome boy. Blue eye, black hair and dressed in black, he was a bad ass, I can tell.

"Yeah well, sometimes you do" I said turning back around

He sat next to me "There are three things why people drink. First is when they're sad, second is when they're happy and third is when someone wants to get laid. So which one is yours?" He asked

"I don't know, I just want to be free" I replied sadly

"Of what?"

"Of everything, the problems, the pain, I feel like I'm the most miserable person here"

"You want to talk about it?" he asked

I hesitated, I don't know this guy and I'm getting close already but still if I let my pain out, at least I will feel better "My dad has been with Derek for 7 months now and I'm here to save him by meeting a witch name Agnes. My friends are helping me find him"

He nodded "Ok so that's the only problem?"

I hesitated "No, I like this boy, but he hates me for what reasons I don't know and he won't tell me. He's a friend and he just went off with the bartender at the back to do god knows what"

"On minute he's kissing me and then angry. Like I am his enemy" I continued

He nodded "I'm sorry for all the things happening to you"

I nodded "Yeah I'm sorry too"

"And he's a dick"

I didn't like him swearing at Will but it was true, he really is a dick. I nodded "True" I gulped down the whole glass and I could feel the pressure already

"Whoa, chill out girl. You just drank the whole glass of that" he pulled the glass out of my grip

"Yeah I did" I looked at the bartender "Get me another one please"

"Sure"

"Are you mental? You'll be high if you drink one more. Hell, your already high"

The bartender put the glass in front of me "Thanks"

"Soo, what's your nameee" I slurred

"Oh sorry I forgot, I'm Rick"

"Anna"

"Is that him?" He asked looking behind me

I followed his gaze to see Will entering after that whore. She was swaying, like she was dizzy, huh probably with pleasure.

I turned back to Rick "Wanna dance?"

He shrugged "Sure"

I pulled him with me to the dance floor, I could feel Will's eyes on me but I really don't give a shit right now, I just wanna have some fun tonight.

I swayed my hips and hands in the air, dancing like there is no other tomorrow. A slow song came up and we started to dance slowly, I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands slid around my waist.

"This feels niiiiice" I slurred resting my head on his shoulder

"Oh yeah, looking at him is making me feel nice" He said looking at Will

And I turned my head around to look at him; the only expression I could see was anger, rage and pain. But I really didn't care, if he thinks he can blow me off anytime than he can fuck off cause this time I will be the one who wouldn't care.

I turned my eyes back on Rick "You're a werewolf?"

He nodded "Yeah, my pack is sitting over there" He pointed at a table with 4 guys

"Nice"

"So….your very beautiful, did I tell you that?"

I blushed, even though I wasn't in my senses I felt good "No…no you didn't"

"Well, you are very beautiful, I told you now"

I blushed again, I swayed "Whoa there princess, don't want to get hurt now" His grip around me tightened for support.

I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were a different kind of blue, electric type of blue, they were so beautiful in the dark "You have very pretty eyes" I whispered

"Thank you"

"Even though they look like four eyes" my vision wasn't much clear

He laughed "You are very amusing, you know, if you weren't taken, I would made you my alpha female"

"Alpha female? You're the alpha?"

He chuckled "Yeah, that's my pack and I'm the leader"

"Who said I was taken? I'm not taken"

"Yeah well you do like that guy sitting there"

"Plans changed, I like you" I'm not in my senses

He chuckled "I know how it feels like when some you have feelings for are far away from you"

I frowned "you do?"

He nodded "I had a mate once, we were going to get married but she died"

I gasped "How?"

His eyes turned misty "Her father killed her cause he was our enemy"

I closed my eyes for a second to get my senses together "I'm am truly sorry" I looked up at him

He smiled and nodded

I don't know what told me to say this but I did "Kiss me" I whispered

He was shocked at first but then he leaned down and our lips touched. I heard a very angry growl behind me but I didn't care, all I cared about was to give the guy some comfort.

I kissed him more passionately and eagerly, I heard a glass break, I turned around to see Will glaring at us and his hand bleeding and pieces of glass in his hand. I ignored him cause today I will really show him that I can be happy too.

I turned back to Rick "Is there a room somewhere here?"

His eyes widened "Are you serious?"

"Of course"

He smirked "Follow me"

We went up the stairs, I could feel Will's angry gaze on the back of my hand but he can fuck off.

We went up and into the second room. Rick locked the door behind us; he then pushed me against the wall and started to nibble on my neck.

He lifted his head to look at me "You do know that if I have sex with you mean I will mark you as my mate"

At that moment I didn't really care "I know"

In a swift moment, he pulled my shirt of me and on the bed with him on top of me. All I could imagine is him as Will, his greeny eyes, his smooth spiky blond hair.

And then '_BANG!_' the door banged open and then in a blur, Will had Rick in the air by his throat. I quickly got up and pulled on Will's arms but he was too strong.

"Will stop it"

He wouldn't listen, heck he wouldn't even look at me.

"WILLIAM!" I shouted as loud as I could and it actually worked, he looked at me.

I gave him my angriest glare ".DOWN!"

He glared at me but then released him, Rick fell on the floor coughing and gasping for air. I kneeled down beside him.

"Rick are you okay?"

He nodded

I glared at Will "Rick would you give us a moment, please"

He glared at Will, nodded and left.

For a moment we both just glared at each other. Then I spoke "What is your problem?" I snapped

"Huh, my problem? What is your problem? How can you just walk off with a guy who you just met 30 minutes ago, heck have sex with a mutt. Are you out of your mind?" He yelled

"Yeah well it's my life; I'll do whatever I want. I don't interfere in your life; I didn't say anything when you walked of with that bartender and god knows what you did wit her back there, did I say anything? No I didn't, so why are you doing this?" I yelled back

He was shocked first but then again he glared at me "I didn't do anything with lily"

"Oh wow, you know her name too. I bet you were yelling her name in pleasure"

In a blur he pinned me against the wall "Nothing happened between me and her, okay. I took her to the back to feed on her; I was hungry, so screw me for being hungry"

"So you could've fed on me, why did you have to go to her?"

He moved back shocked "If I had drink from you I would have drank you dried because your blood was driving me crazy and I didn't want to hurt you"

"Oh wow since when did you care for me? You hate me remember? You don't trust me? You think I changed you. So do us a favor, keep out of my life and do whatever you want"

He was out of words because he kept opening his mouth and closing it again "I might not care, I might hate you, I might not trust you Anna, but I will not ever hurt you or let you get hurt"

"Oh you hurt me, you hurt me real bad. Your every angry response hurts me, you being nice once and then being angry hurts me, you kissing me one and then ignoring me that hurts me, you going out to do whatever with another chick, that really hurts me. You hurt me every time Will and your saying you can't hurt me. Do you think I'm some chick who you can use whenever you want and whenever you like. I might not be human but I still have a heart, which hurts."

"What are you talking about?"

A tear slid down my cheek "Is it that hard to see? Is it that hard to see that how much I like you, that I have feelings for you. Even a dumb prick would see this but you….forget it, just leave" I sobbed

He moved forward "Anna" He speak softly

I put my hands up "No….no more of your bullshit, just get out"

"Ann-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed

He looked at me for a moment and then walked out.

I cried harder, I leaned on the wall and slipped down.

How could he do this after what he's already done? If he thinks I'm a doll who he could play or throw away anytime than he's dame wrong.

I've been handling his hatred, his anger and rage. Well now he will get the same back, cause now I really hate him. Now he will feel the heat of my hatred, disgust, anger and rage.

You have it coming Prince William.

…_...

I woke up as the sun rays hit on my face, I groaned and turned around, my head was killing me.

"You okay?"

I opened my eyes to see Rick sitting next to me. I gasped and sat up only to see that I'm still in my bra from last night, everything that happened last night came rushing in my mind. I groaned again as I sat up and leaned against the wall.

He chuckled again "That's what happens when you get drunk"

"Yeah well I hate hangovers" I mumbled

"Are you okay?"

I rubbed my eyes "Yeah…I guess"

"I didn't mean it that way" I knew what he meant

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"And I won't force you either"

I smiled at him "Thank you"

Someone knocked on the door "Come in" Rick yelled

A woman walked in her mid thirty's, she smiled at me "You must be Anna. I'm Sherry, Lambert's wife. I came to tell that the breakfast is ready"

I smiled "Nice to meet you Sherry, we'll be down in a bit"

She smiled "I have put some cloths for you in the bathroom, take your time"

"Thanks"

She smiled and left.

"Hey, I'll be downstairs, okay" Rick said

I nodded, he kissed my forehead and left. Great, I'm all alone.

I took a shower and then wrapped a towel around myself, I picked up the cloths she left for me. A skirt? Of all the things she had to give me a skirt in a situation like this, I sighed and put on the skirt and tank top with the fresh undergarments.

I then went downstairs in the large dining hall which had a very big dinning table , almost 30 people could sit.

Sherry smiled at me "Oh come on Anna, we've been waiting for you" She patted an empty seat next to her.

I smiled and sat down, in front of me was Will who was gazing at me which was very irritating but I didn't look at him. I ignored him through the whole breakfast.

"We need to leave" He said to me as we all went outside.

I didn't talk to him, instead I went up to Rick who was standing with his pack"I'm leaving"

He smiled, a sad smile "I know, maybe I can help you-"

I shook my head "No, I don't want you to get hurt. Besides it's my fight"

He cupped my face "You are the bravest women I've ever known. I wish I could make you my mate"

I smiled "Maybe, after I'm done"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I get back from this shit, I will meet you again. I promise"

"You better keep that promise" He leaned down and kissed me in front of Will who didn't say anything this time, instead he turned his back on us.

I pulled away "Bye"

"Bye"

Will and I went up to Lambert "You said you know where the Agnes is, tell us" Will said

"First of all you need to get out of this forest, follow the blossoms and you will find a way out, then on the ground you will see a trail of black roses, follow it, it will lead you to Agnes"

"What is this flowers shit?"

"It's magic, these flowers mean something. Why do you think it's called the enchanted forest?"

"Thank you Lambert, you helped a lot" I said hugging him

"My pleasure Anna, your father is a very good friend"

"How do you even know my father?"

"Maybe he will answer that for you but for now, you better leave"

I nodded and then we went down the forest, following the blossoms, finally back on the journey.

…_...

Thank you guys for your reviews, I hope you all like this chappy. I totally loved writing it.

Please read and review.

Oh and if you guys didn't know, I have uploaded 'Enchanted Love' character pictures on profile, do check and tell me how they are.

R&R


	13. The Witch

Chapter 12 – The Witch

So once we left from Lamberts, we started to follow the blossoms. I didn't talk to will and neither did he; I mostly ignored him or avoided any kind of contact. We just followed the blossoms silently but then he opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry" He looked at me but I just kept my gaze straight ahead and didn't reply.

"Look, I know your upset because of me an-"

I snapped at the word of _upset_ "I am not upset because of you, you can go to hell for all I care"

"But I know you care and what you said last night was i-"

"What I said last night was not true, I wasn't in my sense, and what would you expect from a drunk person"

"Exactly, a drunk person gives out his true emotions"

I went stiff "Look William, I might have liked you but you know what, it was a mistake, heck it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. But you should know this; right now I hate you so much that you won't be able to handle it if you were me. You've hurt me a lot and last night you broke the line but you know what, I wouldn't let you get to me next time, heck there wouldn't be a next time because after we've found my father, our paths are apart, you will be on your way and I'll be on mine."

He looked hurt, pain, lots of pain in his eyes, good he should feel it, he makes me feel it every time, hell looking at him right now is making me feel it but he should know how I was feeling all this time, he should know how it feels to be hated.

I turned around without another glance and walked ahead. We both walked in silence but I don't know why I had this feeling like someone was watching us. I could feel another presence here but of course it's a forest, we don't know how many things are in here. But it was like someone was watching, I could feel there eyes on me.

I looked at Will, who kept walking straight. I looked around but couldn't see anyone since it was too dark. Will stopped "We'll have to rest here for the night, since it's too dark and we're both tired"

I nodded and sat down against a tree while he sat next to the other tree. Will was asleep in seconds, or I think he was. I on the other hand was scared shitless, I wanted to run away from here and go back home on my comfy bed but I knew that won't be happening anytime soon. The sounds of the growls, twigs snapping and the crickets were scaring me.

I looked at Will again, who was sleeping peacefully, I wanted to smack him awake. I was sitting here scared and he was sleeping peacefully but he looked so beautiful when he sleeps. A twig snapped and so did I, I looked around but nothing, ok this is way over line. I quickly got up and sat next to Will "Will" I whispered shaking him

He shifted but didn't wake up, I shook him again "Will" I whispered

"Whaat" He mumbled sleepily, eyes still close.

"Will!" I snapped irritated

He jumped "What? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He checked me out

A part of me melted at his concern, maybe he did care after all but I removed that thought out of my mind. "There some weird sounds around here" I gulped looking around us

"Anna" Will snapped which bought my attention back on him "It's a forest ok and there are other things in here besides us."

"Yeah…well…I.." I hesitated

He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again "I what" he asked softly this time

"I'm scared" I whispered

"Anna don't be scared, I'm right here beside you and if your still scared then use one of your shield spells, put a protective shield on you so no one can touch you"

My eyes lit up "Hey, why didn't I think of that before" I used the spell and put a shield over both of us.

"There, now go back to sleep" He said and closed his eyes

After a moment or two I spoke

"Hey Will" I whispered

"Hmm"

"I'm sorry"

"Hmm for what" He mumbled, probably half asleep

"I'm sorry how I talked to you before, no matter what you did, I still consider you my friend and I'm sorry the way I treated you. Even though you hate me, I can never hate you, maybe we're not together but we'll always be friends"

He didn't a reply, he was probably still hating me for what I said but when I looked at him all my thoughts vanished because Will was sleeping peacefully and I bet he didn't hear a word I said.

I smiled as I looked at his peaceful face, he was so beautiful and no one could hate him, not even me. No matter what he does, he always manages to get me melted, why? Why is this happening to me? Why does he always melt me when I'm angry?

I sighed and leaned my head on Will's shoulder, whatever is bringing me close to him, makes me feel free of everything, not even the drink 'delight' can free the pain, problems and sadness, only one person can make me feel free and that's Will.

Will's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Anna sleeping peacefully on my shoulder but she was shivering, shivering in her sleep. I pulled her closer and wrapped both of my arms around her; she stopped shivering and sighed in her sleep. I smiled and then again fell asleep.

…_...

I groaned as my back was killing me, I wish the tree was more comfier but that wasn't it, I felt a weight on me. I opened my eyes only to see Anna sleeping on my lap. Her head resting on my chest and her body cuddled up on my lap, how did she get here?

It was early morning and the birds were chirping around us. I didn't notice that my arms were also wrapped around her, and how did I get there?

I looked at her cute sleeping face and moved a string of her hair of her face and behind her ear. I smiled at how beautiful she was, the only girl who could take my breath away. I was wrong about Anna, I never should have treated her like this in the first place and now look where it got me, she hates me, too much to not even look at my face.

Last night she was scared and I would've probably embraced her right then but what was the point knowing that she hates me now. Every word she said to me still echoes in my heart with pain. I was very happy when she told me she had feelings for me and I would've told her the same if she had not wanted me to leave.

But now that she hates me I have to keep up the stone heart because there was no point of winning her back when she hates me. And now I really know how it feels to be hated, I know how Anna was feeling all this time and I regret every moment I hated her.

I don't care that she betrayed me or not, she might have a reason for doing something like that and maybe just maybe I will find out. After hearing all these people here, I think Frank never betrayed us, he's probably trapped himself and I will do everything in my power to get a father back to his daughter.

Anna shifted and then opened her eyes slowly and met mine. She quickly sat up elbowing my stomach by accident. I gasped in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you okay?" she rubbed my stomach and let me tell you, it was heaven. I wanted to close my eyes in pleasure but I didn't.

I cleared my throat "Ye-yeah I'm fi-fine"

"How did I get here?" She said while blushing, man she's beautiful

"I really don't know probably in sleep"

"Yeah probably" She got off me and I stood up too

"We should leave" She said

"Yeah we should" I said leading the way as she followed behind.

I hope the others are okay, I hope they meet us In Agnes's house. We kept walking for ages until Anna stooped by a creek.

"I stink, I need a bath" she said

My eyes widened "Your goanna bath here, what if someone sees"

"That's why you will stand here and watch out if someone comes"

"What!" I shrieked

"Oh come on, turn around and keep an eye out"

I sighed and turned around while she stripped and splashed into the water. I really wanted to turn around and see her bath but not without her permission.

"Are you in? Can I turn around now?" I asked

"Yeah" She replied

I turned around to see her swimming around, dame the water was dark from underneath, I couldn't see her. I signed and sat down next to the big rock. I felt like someone was watching over us, like stalking or following us. My vampire instincts were kicking in, I looked around the trees but nothing was there. I sighed and looked back at Anna.

I wanted to start a conversation, instead I sat there quiet. I watch her as she washed herself and swam around.

Her skin glowed with the glittery water and it glowed with the sun shining on her skin, her long black wet hair stuck all over her back and neck. Her eyes the white blue shined as it was crystal water. Her full pink lips were shining with the water. Everything about her was turning me on. I wanted to dive in with her and take her right there in the water.

I started to sweat, she looked at me and frowned then, she swam up to me to the edge; she rested her hands on the edge. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah…fi-fine" I stammered

She frowned "Are you sure?"

Before I know what I was doing, I kissed her hard and well hard. She was the only thing I couldn't resist, she was like a bloodlust. She started to kiss me back and then pulled me in the water with her, my cloths were soaked but I didn't really care, she broke the kiss and took my shirt of and threw it at the edge.

I wrapped my hands around her bare back and pulled her closer. I could feel her nipples touching my chest which made me shudder. I moved from her lips to her throat with butterfly kisses and chest. Everything about her was driving me crazy.

Her hands caressed my chest and abs; her hands were so soft making me hungrier of her. I cupped one of her breasts and she moaned and arched herself closer. I nibbled them between my fingers.

But then I remembered something and suddenly stopped, she hated me then why was she kissing me? And what about Rick? I moved back and turned away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"You hate me right, you like that bastard, Rick. You were right, I don't deserve you."

"Will I-"

"No Anna, its fine. I'm happy for you" With that I got out of the water and put on my wet shirt, I turned away from her "Get dressed, we need to leave now"

I could hear her moving out of the water, and then she was right next to me dressed in different cloths, jeans and tank top, huh?

She clicked her fingers and my cloths changed too, into some dry jeans and black shirt. "Thank you" I nodded at her

She didn't reply, she just walked forward, great now she's angry again. I sighed and followed her.

As we followed the blossoms, we finally were out of the forest. I was a bit disappointed that we were out so soon, at least I had some time with Anna in the forest but after we're done with the witch, she said she will go her way and me mine and that thought bought some kind of a pain in my heart. The city looked like hell, everything was burned and rotten. I looked at the ground and saw the trail of black roses.

"Well let's see where this leads us" I pointed at the roses.

She nodded and followed me. As we moved through the city, we saw some very worse creatures we never saw, they were ugly and nasty looking. After finally the trail ended so did we in front of the witch's house.

I sighed "Let's get this over with"

The log house was small but it wasn't burned like the others. I knocked on the door. An old woman in her 80s opened the door. She really looked like a witch; you know the Halloween witch's that kind of witch. She had long white hair and moles on her wrinkly skin, a black cloak, only a hat was missing.

"Who are you?" She sneered

"I'm William an-"

"What do you want vampire?" She snapped

I was taken back, witches are not very keen with vampires, and they don't trust anyone, well except Anna's race, they were different witches "We're here to meet Agnes" I replied sternly

She scowled "I don't let bloodsuckers in my house"

"You're Agnes?" I asked surprised, I mean I didn't expect her to be old and ugly.

She scrunched her nose at me like I was something dirty or filthy "No, I am not. Now leave"

She was really getting on my nerves "Look women you be-"

"Look I am a witch too, you could trust me" Anna interrupted giving me a look that said 'You better not speak' _great!_

She witch looked at her as if she was studying her "And who might you be?"

"I'm Anna Black, Frank Black's daughter" She replied not too politely, I bet she didn't like the old bug either.

The witch stumbled back wide eyes; she looked shocked "Your Anna?"

Anna nodded "Yes"

"I'm sorry, we were expecting you, please come in" She opened the door for us.

I was about to step in but she shrieked "No, not you bloodsucker"

"Hey! That bloodsucker has a name so you better give him some respect if you want me to come in. Where I go, he goes, so you either let him in or bring Agnes out" Anna snapped angrily, wow she stood up for me, I was so badly trying to hide my smile.

The witch scowled at me and I smirked at her to piss her more. She nodded "Very well but if he harms any of-"

"He won't he's with me, you can trust him" She interrupted

"Fine, come in"

We both stepped in and followed the old witch. The house was warm and big, made of logs. I really didn't want to come here were I wasn't welcomed but I couldn't let Anna go in alone, so either way I had no choice.

The witch led us upstairs in room. As we passed by the other witches watched us, curiously at Anna and angrily at me. The witch stood in front of a door but before she could open it, it opened itself.

A witch not more than 20 was sitting there on the floor Indian style with her head down looking at the crystal ball, which showed us in it.

"Come in Anna and William, I've been expecting you" She said still not looking at us.

We both walked in and sat in the chairs in front of her. The old witch left closing the door behind her.

The witch looked up, whoa she was pretty not prettier than Anna but she was. She had bob haircut, black hair. Her eyes were big and grey and she was pale without any wrinkles or moles, eww.

The witch in front of me chuckled "Thank you William it's very nice of you"

My eyes widened, she could hear my thoughts? Anna looked at me confused "Ho-"

"No one's powers work here, not even mind blockage, except me. That's why I could read you"

"By the way, I'm way older than you think" She said chuckling

"Okay….this is awkward" I said looking at everything but her

"My name is Agnes as you know and I know why you are here"

This is Agnes? What's more to come?

"Then tell us what we want to hear" Anna said

"I cannot my dear. I wish I could help you but I can't, Frank had given me strict orders not to tell his where abouts or what he's up to"

"Please this is important, maybe you don't know but he's in danger" Anna pleaded

Wait, in danger? Why didn't she tell me that? What else is she hiding from me?

Agnes gave me a sympathetic look, obviously hearing my thoughts. She looked back at Anna "I know how danger he is in and I wish I could help him"

Anna glared at her "So your telling me that we came all the way through this dangerous forest to find nothing, I thought you were my father's friend, I thought after hearing he's in pain you might help, but I was wrong, so wrong."

Anna got up angrily "Come on Will, there's nothing left for us here"

I got up not to leave but to stop Anna "Anna wait" I grabbed her arm

I then looked at Agnes who knew what I was going to say and she smiled but I said it anyway so Anna would know too. "You may not be able to help us find him but you can help us with some magic and clues"

She smirked "I like you William, you are so clever"

I sighed "Could you not call me William, please. You know I don't like being called by full names"

She grinned "Ok then Will, lets do this"

I looked down at Anna who nodded and I smiled at her. I was smiling, wow I was smiling again and it felt good. I looked at Agnes who was grinning at me, whatever she's like But I like 'The witch'

* * *

Hey guys. Thank you so so so much for your awesome reviews. I really didn't rxpect that much but thank you anyways and keep your reviews up.

Now all the hatred between Anna and Will is cleared so I hope you guys like this chappy :)

**R&R**


	14. The Witch Is A Bitch

Chapter 13 – The witch is a bitch

I was practically thrown out of the room as the two witches worked their magic. I sighed and went down, the other witches looked at me, they all were ugly looking, how come Agnes is beautiful?

Anyways I sat down on couch and looked at the witches working their magic, levitating and etc. Two little witches sat next to me, now they were pretty, age about 7, little girls. They were identical, I think they were twins; both were sitting on either side of me.

They both stared at me as if I'm the crow man, I smiled at them awkwardly. One on my left poked my cheek and her eyes widened "He's soft" She whispered to the other one, the other one on my right poked my right side of the cheek. Then they pinched my nose, pulled my eyelids up to check my eyes and poked their little fingers in my mouth to check my teeth.

"They're supposed to be cold" The one on my left whispered

I caught both their wrists and moved them down "What are your names?" I asked

They both just stared "Come on, tell me" I said friendly

The one on my right looked hesitant but the other one just glared. "I-I'm Aggie" She said hesitating

"Aggie…you're not supposed to tell him that, he's a vampire" Her sister on my left whispered angrily from behind me, I noticed her top teeth were broken and Aggie's bottom teeth were broken, probably waiting for new ones.

Aggie leaned back as well and whispered behind my back "Yeah well he's nice"

"Mum said don't talk to strangers, we're only here to meet Anna" The other one whispered

"Hey" I whispered leaning back as well "I'm with Anna you know"

Both of their eyes widened "You're with Anna?" The other one asked I nodded.

"Now, what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Annabel but how do we know you're with Anna" She asked suspiciously. _Smart kid!_

"You can ask her when she comes down"

"That's if she does come down" Annabel snapped

"Why?" I asked confused

But I got my answer as the ugly witches surrounded us. _Uh ho!_

Anna's POV

I don't know why but something about her magic was giving me a suspicious feeling. We were both sitting down, learning on how to find locations but something told me she wasn't finding locations instead she was giving out our location to someone.

I stopped suddenly "What are you doing?" I asked

She looked up innocently "What? What's wrong?"

I know she's faking this, I could feel there is something wrong with her and the situation. Something was fishy, I got up.

She looked at me angrily "Sit back down, I still need your blood to finish the ritual" She snapped

"The hell I would give you my blood, you can go to hell you son of a bitch" I said angrily

She smirked "I knew you would figure out soon but this soon, I didn't expect. You sure are the strongest witch; I could feel all that power radiating from you."

I glared at her "Who are you?"

She laughed "Took long for you to figure it out. I am Gina, nice to meet you" Her face changed, she's ugly. Her black hair turn peppery grey and her face wrinkled, her nose turned long with those moles, she turned into her true form. Eww.

"Disgusted to meet you" I snapped sarcastically

She chuckled "You know you can join us, join Derek and you will be more powerful" She stood up

I huffed "You know, that's a very excellent idea but I'll pass, so you and Derek can take your powers and shove it right up your hairy ass"

She glared at me "Last chance Anna; I'm the only one who knows where your father is. I can help you if you join me"

"Oh I'll join you" I smirked "I'll join you, over my dead body" I snapped

She glared "Oh yeah you'll die and so would your lover, I bet my witches has already started their magic around him"

I suddenly felt scared and panicked not for myself, but for Will. I quickly used a shielding spell and shielded Will, while I fight this bitch the other witches won't be able to touch him and my spell is so powerful they can't break it either.

"They can try but they won't succeed" I smirked

And then I fired at her.

Will's POV

My eyes widened as the witches were getting closer and we were moving backwards. Ok now we were against the wall. I suddenly felt a barrier around me, like a shield. I looked down at both girls.

"What do I do?" I asked panicking

Both looked up at me; panic in their eyes, Aggie with concern and Annabel with shock "You're asking us?" Annabel shrieked

I scowled at her "Yeah well what am I supposed to do?" I snapped

"Kiss their feet, chuckles" Annabel snapped

If she wasn't a kid, I would have beaten her. Aggie smacked her on the arm and Annabel rolled her eyes "Fight them"

I looked at the witches, they were getting closer with snarling, and their teeth were black and rotten, eww. "If you haven't noticed, I'm no magic man" I snapped

"I didn't mean by magic, dumb ass. Fight with your strength or are you goanna pee in your pants" you know, for a 7 year old, she's too mean.

I glared at her, I hate this kid. "Fine, then help me" With that I punched the first witch in front, the witch went flying away, right into the wall. "Well that was a record"

Aggie and Annabel used their magic to cease the other witches while I fought. This is not good; I have to tell Anna as soon as I'm finished. I ducked as the witch tried to punch.

Suddenly a blow of wind pushed us back on the wall, it was like a storm in the house, I looked at the witches who were chanting spells together. I couldn't move because of the rapid wind. My eyes were misty because of the stinging breeze. I looked down at Annabel "Got any better ideas? Or are you goanna pee in your pants" I mimicked her

She glared at me "How about throwing you to the witches while we run away"

I scowled "I hate you"

She scrunched her little nose "I hate you too"

I felt a hand in mine, I looked to my right, Aggie was holding my hand and smiling "I don't hate you, I'll help you out"

Now! She's a good girl, I like her. "Thanks Aggie" I smiled at her and grinned at Annabel, she glared at us.

"We have to get past them while they're in haze!" I shouted because of the noisy breeze.

"Yeah! Any idea how?" Asked irritated Annabel, I don't know why but she reminds me of someone.

"I'm trying to figure it out!" I yelled

"Yeah, you do that while I go outside"

I gaped at her "How!"

She smirked "Why don't you figure it out while I leave" she said sniggering

I glared at her "It's not funny, we have to do something"

She glared back "Yeah well we're waiting for you to figure it out"

"Why don't you?" I retorted

"Because you're standing next to me killing my brain"

"Huh, do you even have one?" I snorted

"Oh yeah, very much brighter than yours"

Before I could retort, Aggie spoke "Both of you shut up! I need to think"

We both glared at her but didn't say anything but I wasn't goanna sit here and do nothing, that's when I yelled "ANNA!"

Anna's POV

"ANNA!" I heard Will's shout, I wanted to run down but I knew I had to finish this; I knelt down in front of the bloody witch who I had beaten her pretty bad.

"You are stronger than I thought"

I smirked "Thanks, I wish I could say the same for you."

She glared at me "Derek will be coming for you anytime soon and then we'll see what you'll do. He's goanna take you as his mate, I'm looking forward for that day"

I glowered at her "Only if you live to see that day" I squeezed her lungs with my magic

"Tell me where my father is? Tell me where is the real Agnes? Or else I will kill you"

She laughed but then

I squeezed tighter and she gasped "I-I don-don't know wh-where your father is or Ag-Agnes is"

"You said you know where my father is, tell me or die"

"I-I don't know" She gasped

Suddenly my eyes went on the book which had fallen down while we were fighting, I gasped, it was the enchanted book which had disappeared centuries ago, it was glowing underneath the books. I levitated the book to me. I placed the book in my back, half in my jeans and pulled my shirt over it.

Her eyes widened "No-no you ca-can't take that"

I smiled sweetly "Apparently I just did so why don't you speak"

She laughed "Try all you want"

She won't talk like this; I stopped at her lungs and pulled her on her feet. I held her from the back and a dragger on her throat. "You won't speak, so how about you burn" Witches from her race are different than mine, if they are in their true form and are exposed in the sun, they burn to crisp.

She gasped "No, no please don't"

I shoved her forward while moving with her. We both went downstairs, they were using wind spell on Will, it didn't work on me though. Will or the little girls, who I don't know, didn't see me because I was in the corner.

The other witches looked at the witch in my arms "Stop the spell or she dies"

The wind around the room stopped and they looked at me angrily. I looked at Gina "Tell me where my father is before I take you out"

"I don't know, okay"

"Ok, then burn" I pushed her while moving with her

She stopped "Ok Ok, I'll tell you. All I know is that your father is with Derek"

"I know he's with Derek but where?" I pushed her to the door, if I opened the door, all the witches would turn to ash. Will and the girls were in the living room with the other witches.

"I don't know, I swear" true

"Where is Agnes?"

"I don't know" Lie

"Tell me or I will kill you" I threatened

"We-we threw her out when we took the place over, I don't know where she is."

I plunged the dragger right inside her throat, I know it won't kill her but it will hold her enough for me to throw her out of the door. I pushed open the door and pushed her out, the other witches hid in corners, she screamed as the bright sun hit her, in seconds she was ashes. Wow that was easy; I turned around to see the snarling witches in their disguised form coming closer, or not easy. A witch in her disguised form won't burn in the sun but it will hurt her still.

The winds blew again, I with all my force used the wind to blow them which worked, and wow I am powerful. They all went flying in the wall, the wind held them there but that won't be long, we have to get out of here.

I ran in the other room where Will and those little girls were. The witches were keeping them on the wall, that's not fair, they are only three and those witches are 10. I pushed all that force on them and they all went flying around but not for long.

Will's POV

The wind suddenly went in their direction, us three fell down as the pressure of the wind moved off us. I stood up, helping both of the girls as well. The winds stopped and then the witches were moving towards us again.

Just then Anna came running up to us, I wanted to hug and kiss her for coming back unharmed.

Behind her were more witches, great. Still running she grabbed my hand and dragged us with her "Ok, time to go"

"Why can't we fight them?" Annabel asked

"Cause honey, this is the part where we run" Anna said.

Anna opened the door with just the wave of her hand. We run outside but the witches didn't follow. They stopped right at the door, snarling and screaming like ugly beasts.

"Why aren't they following us?"

Anna smirked "Because while running out, I cast a holding spell, they won't be able to get out but it won't hold them for long. We have to burn them"

"How?" I asked

"Burn the house"

"No we can't burn our house" Annabel snapped

"It's the only way kiddo" Anna said and threw a fireball in the grass around the house, then at the roof and walls. It'll burn the house.

We watched as the Witches screamed in fear. "Let's go"

We walked back in the forest, Anna looked sad "Hey" I said softly, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do Will, the witch didn't know where my father is" She hugged me and cried "I'll never be able to find my father now"

I stroked her hair "Hey its okay"

"I'm the worst daughter in the world who can't even help her father" She sobbed

I shook my head "No Anna, you're the best daughter in the world who risked her life going in the enchanted forest, who fought the big wolfs and who fought the ugly witches just to find her father, you're the best daughter Anna and you'll always will be"

She cried harder, what did I say? "I feel so helpless right now; I wish I could just go back to my old life"

"No Anna, you have to fight and keep fighting for your father."

She moved back "I'm tired Will and most of all I'm done"

I cupped her face and wiped her tears with my thumbs "No you're not tired, you can't give up now, not after we've gotten so far. You have to keep going"

She shook her head

I sighed "Anna if you go back now, your father could die. We don't know what's happening with him in Derek's place. We have to find him, okay?"

"Exactly I don't know what's happening with him and I can't do anything about it. The witch in there wasn't Agnes, she was working for Derek. She said she doesn't know where they are and she threw out Agnes while taking the house over. We don't know where Agnes is, we have no clue where to go"

"Look Anna, we'll find a way, we'll go around asking people even if we have to fight we will. We'll also look for Agnes, she might be here in the city, we'll find her, I promise"

She hugged me "I wish we find her"

"You don't have to find her" Aggie said smiling

We both frowned at her "Why?" I asked

"Because I am Agnes"

"What?" Me and Anna said together

"Aggie is short for Agnes, chuckles" Annabel snapped

I glared at her, I seriously dislike this kid. "You're Agnes?" Anna asked sniffing; I could hear the happiness in her voice.

Aggie nodded "And I know where your father is"

Me and Anna both looked at her gaping. She was with me all along, how come I didn't know. Whatever, I'm kinda thankful to Gina, if she hadn't brought us here; we would have never found Agnes. The witch helped in some kind of way but still the witch was a bitch.

…_...

Hi guys

I'm sorry for not updating for so long but from now on I will. So I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm quiet in a hurry so will check them later on.

Take care

R&R


	15. My Angel

Chapter 14 – My Angel

CAUTION: Sexual Scenes in this chapter.

"But you are so small" I asked confused, I mean I imagined Agnes to be a big powerful witch.

Annabel scowled at me "Is that supposed to be offensive?"

"No…no I mean why would Frank come to Agnes, she's just a little girl"

Agnes smiled "I am a little girl but a powerful one, we never age, and we're trapped in this body forever. Our maturity comes with our birth"

I felt sad for her "I-I'm sorry, I didn-"

"I know you didn't, I know you Prince William, I didn't recognize you first but I know now."

"So this is your twin sister?" Anna asked looking at Annabel

"Yes, we are the twins"

"Yeah we know you're the twins but-" She cut me off

"No, we really are the twins"

Anna gasped but I had no idea what they were talking about, I cleared my throat "Can someone elaborate please"

"We are the twins, chuckles. The witches of sun and moon" Annabel said rolling her eyes

The sun and moon witches, I've heard about them. My father told me they were the twin witches who controlled the sun and moon, they are very powerful and not many people have seen them, they usually don't show themselves to anyone.

"Ok then why was Frank here for your help?"

"He didn't come for help; he threatened us to get what he need"

"Bullshit! My father would never do such thing" Anna bellowed

"That's what you say; you weren't there when a fireball was in your face just needed to be fling at you"

Now my suspicion on Anna and her father were coming back, what if she is helping her father? What if they are helping Derek? No stop, you can't say that, just stop misleading yourself and trust her.

I sighed "Why did he threaten you?" I asked while I could feel Anna's glare on me.

"I don't know why he threatened me, I mean he's my friend since so many years but then he came to our house that day and threatened us, he said to put a protecting charm on the crystal"

"What?" Me and Anna bellowed

"Uhm yeah, it's a spell no one can chant, except us and you" She pointed at Anna.

"Why?" Anna asked confused

"Because of your powers, I believe Emily was your great great great- grandmother from who you have the powers of. Believe me, you are more powerful then you think, your grandmother was the first and the greatest witch ever, she was the legend and I'm sure you're following her paths"

Anna didn't say anything "Why did Frank make you cast a spell on the stone?" I asked

"I don't know, he told me to cast the sun spell on it which is a very powerful spell, whoever with wrong deeds touch the stone will burn to ashes"

Why would he protect the stone? "Do you know where the stone is?"

"Has he not given it to Derek?" She asked baffled

"No he hasn't yet…but we don't know where the stone is"

"I don't know where the stone is but before he left he asked us about Nero's location"

"Who's Nero?" Finally Anna spoke

"He's a very good friend of mine, he's a physic and he has solutions for every problem"

"But why would Frank go to a physic?" I asked

"I don't know but we can find out" Anna looked at the twins "Do you know where he live?"

"Yes but the city is destroyed, you can't go there with so many dangers. We can help you"

We both nodded "Fine"

"Ok let's leave" I said patting the dirt of my cloths

"We can't leave now" Aggie looked at the sunset "It's going to be dark soon and who knows what kinds of creature we'll meet in our paths"

"Fine then we'll camp here"

"Hold it there Mr. Know-it-all, maybe there aren't any creature trying to capture you but there are some who want us. We can't camp here" Annabel snapped at me, if only I could get my fingers around her neck.

"Then what do we do?" Anna asked before I could retort

"We can't take you to our house since it's burned but I know an inn of an old lady downtown, she's very annoying but we can try"

I nodded "Ok come on before its dark"

We followed the twins, Annabel who kept glaring at me and Aggie who smiled at me, jeez what a difference. Anna walked by my side lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the rock and nearly fell if I hadn't grabbed her hand.

I pulled her back "Whoa, where are you lost, angel"

"I do- wait did you just call me an angel?" She said

"Yeah, I did"

She gazed into my eyes. Damn, these eyes make me get lost in them; they are so beautiful and so compelling that it drowns you in.

"Hey you two, snap out of your lovey-dovey trance. We need to move before its dark" Annabel snapped

We broke our gaze, I scowled at her while Anna just chuckled "Ok, let's move"

This is going to be a long journey and hard, especially with this little snappy witch.

…_...

I was so glad when we finally reached the inn, I just wanted to rush inside and sleep on a comfy bed.

We went inside; it looked more like a big house. In a corner was a small reception where

An old lady was seated and on the other corner were stairs which led upstairs.

As we reached the reception, the old lady scowled at us "No teenagers allowed, only family. Get out!" She said in her old croaked voice.

Oh shit, I hate her already "We are not teenagers, we're grown ups" I snapped

She glared at me, great now she's glaring at me "I said get out"

Annabel who was too small to look up at the old lady, she punched me where it hurts more. Ooof, I bent over as it hurt, _a lot_.

I glared at her while she giggled at the lady, the old lady had to move forward to see down at Annabel "Good evening madam but these are my parents who you're calling teenagers" She giggled again, oh so she was faking it.

The old lady smiled faintly at her, then glared back at us. "Fine but there's only one room empty"

"That's okay, we can adjust" Anna said wrapping her arm around mine, I nodded pulling my hand out and wrapping it around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You can send the girls in my room if you want, my room is bigger" The lady said

I didn't trust her but before I could say anything Aggie spoke "Yeah, mum dad could we please stay with her, pleaseee"

It was kind of weird being called as mum and dad, it bought some kind of a affection in me "Ok, if your mother is ok with it, what do you say honey" I pulled her close, she smiled at me but it was the kind of smile that said 'You are SO dead later'

"Yeah…sure" She said

"If you can, please can you arrange some cloths for us?"

The old lady frowned "Where is your luggage?"

I laughed nervously "We-we actually…"

"We're actually here for only a day, our car broke down and we had no where to go so we saw this inn and came here" Anna finished off for me

She nodded, I handed her my credit card. After going through the procedures, she got up "Ok, I'll arrange some cloths for you, follow me"

She led us to upstairs; we went down a long corridor and stopped in front of a room. "This is your room" she handed me the key "Enjoy your stay, come on girls lets get you in bed" She held both of the twins hands and led them away, Aggie turned around and winked at me, wait did she want us to be alone?

I opened the door and stepped in, it was nice small room, there was only one bed, two French doors, one probably led to the toilet and the other I don't know.

"Well this looks comfortable" Anna said sitting on the bed

I opened one of the French doors; it was a nice clean bathroom. I opened the other one; it led out to a small balcony, wow down was a beautiful garden, the breeze was cold in a warm type of way.

"I'm goanna take a shower, if she brings the cloths, please give them to me." I nodded as she walked inside the bathroom and locked the door.

I unbuttoned my shirt and lied down on the bed, straight on my stomach, oh man I'm tired. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't get any because of the shower running in the bathroom so I just laid there waiting for her to come out.

After finally what looked like forever, the door slightly opened and she peaked out "Did she bring the cloths?"

I wanted to see all of her but she hid from me "No she hasn't"

Then somebody knocked on the door, I sighed and got up, I opened the door, the old lady threw the cloths at me "The cloths might fit you but I couldn't find any for the girl so I bought her a big shirt, it will cover her for the night"

"Thank you" I closed the door and looked at the cloths, there was boxer shorts, a T-shirt and a very large black shirt, I guess it's for Anna.

I placed my cloths on the bed and handed Anna the shirt "That's all she could find for you; it's long and comfortable, right?" I asked, she looked up with wide eyes

"You expect me to wear this?"

I sighed "Look I know you don't want to wear this but it's the only thing, just wear it or…wait you changed our cloths in the forest with your magic, do that"

She sighed "I can't, I am drained of magic. I used so much magic in the house that I can't do anymore"

I frowned "What do you mean you can't do it anymore"

"I can do as much magic as I like but when I am drained and tired, it doesn't work."

"Ok then just wear this; it's the only things you've got"

She nodded and then closed the door, as soon as she comes out; I'm going in for a long relaxing bath.

She came out after a minute wearing that, I could see her creamy long slender legs, her hair all damp in a sexy way. I couldn't help it and slowly walked towards her, she looked at me wide eyed and moved backwards until she hit the wall. I placed my hands on either side of her head and trapped her.

"You are so beautiful" I whispered

I leaned down and pressed my lips on hers gently, her warm lips were very delicious almost like chocolate. Her arms snaked around my neck and into my hair; she pulled me closer pressing her breasts against me, I moaned as her swollen nipples pressed against me. I slid my hand from under her shirt, dame she was wearing her panties, I moved my hand on her stomach feeling her warmth.

In a blur, I had her pinned against the bed, me on top. I slid one hand inside her soft hair and the other was on top of her stomach. I slowly moved my hand on her breasts and cupped one, she moaned. I moved from her mouth and kissed on her jaw and then down on her neck.

"Bite me" She whispered

And I couldn't help it, it was so tempting. My fangs extended and I bit her between her neck and shoulder. She moaned in pleasure as I drank from her, man her blood is delicious; it would drive a vampire crazy.

I finished drinking and came back on her mouth; I then pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

I kissed her again, this time very softly and gently, I slowly went down from her mouth, to her neck, to her chest and her breasts. I was hard against her.

"Will" She whispered

"What…" I murmured lost in her scent

"Make love to me…"

I stopped and looked up at her "You want to?"

She nodded, I felt happy but the thought passed as the other one arrived. What about Rick?

"But you like Rick and…"

She cut me off with her gentle kiss and then looked at me "I like you Will, there is no other"

She likes me. Man, she likes me. I can't believe it.

I kissed her hard and rough "I want you….I want you so much" I whispered

"Then take me"

Yes. Finally, we are going to make love. The restriction I'd so foolishly placed on our relationship had been vanished. Every thought, every word vanished. All there was was her and me.

I stripped her while she stripped me. I looked down at her beautiful curvy body. Not in my experience have I seen anything so beautiful as her.

"You're so beautiful…" I whispered

With a moan I crushed our lips together, curled her body higher and tighter against mine. She tasted like strawberry. He moved from her mouth and trailed kisses on her neck, chest and breasts.

My gaze stayed on her breasts. They were perfectly sized, round, and those nipples were red as her lips. My mouth watered as I lowered my head. The moment my tongue made contact, my entire body felt as though it went up in flames from the inside out. The heat was nearly unbearable, almost too much to control. The warmth that flew inside me scorched through my skin, leaving blisters.

She must have felt the same too cause a scream of pleasure exploded through her. And I loved it, reveled it, every bit of it.

Her small soft hands moved up and down my chest, caressing every one of my abs, six packs and biceps which felt like heaven. Her moans were driving me crazy. Her hands were in my hair, scraping my skull as I suckled, nipped and groped her breast.

I moaned it was something I never tasted so delicious. So tasty and mouth-watering.

I then stopped and kissed her on her stomach and navel. My eyes stopped at her sex, such a pretty pink and so wet, for me. My hands brushed her thighs, touching her were she most needed.

"Will…please" She begged

I slid my finger in her slit. Damn, she's hot and so tight. Sliding my finger in and out and hearing her quiver and whimper was ecstasy.

"More…" She begged

I slid two fingers as she cried and trembled under me. I couldn't resist and licked her and Man, she was De-Li-Cious. She tasted like mints and I just couldn't get enough of her. I licked and suckled till she screamed my name and came. I devour every bit of it.

I was hard, very hard that I couldn't wait any longer.

"Will…I need you inside me" She whispered

I moved towards her and she lifted her hips meeting me half way. My cock probed her entrance, seeking full penetration.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed "Anna…look at me, I want you to look at me when I take you" I said rubbing myself against her.

She peered open her eyes and looked at me and that's when I slammed home. Her warm, wet walls surrounded me, tight as a fist, squeezing me just rightly. The pleasure, oh the pleasure was unique. It was something I never experienced with other girls and never would want to.

Holding my breath, I began to move inside her, moving my hips against hers. I kissed her, thrusting my tongue in her mouth as her nails cut my skin of my back. I felt pain but the pain was full of pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I moved up and down. Her sweet fragrance enveloped me and at that moment, nothing else mattered. The only thing that was important was her, my top priority.

More. Need more of her.

She was screaming and crying in pleasure. "Faster…" she pleaded

I moved faster in her, pumping myself in and out. She screamed my name as she came and I did the same as my hot seed filled her.

I collapsed on her, my head on her chest, breathing hard.

"That…was wonderful" She whispered

I moved myself beside her and cradled her in my arms. "Your mine now, my scent is all over you"

"I'm yours" she agreed

Mine and only mine.

"Sleep angel, we have a big day tomorrow" I whispered

What we did was wonderful; being inside her was like being in heaven. I would never wanna loose Anna. She's the most awesome girl I've ever met. She makes me laugh, anger and she makes me smile. Not even Jen made me feel like this, what I feel with Anna.

What I experienced with her today was breathtaking. I never experienced like this with any other girl. Anna is different and mine and I love her.

Wait, I love her. Yes, I love her. But does she love me? Only one way to find out.

"Anna…" I whispered

"Hmm…"

"I love you…"

But she never heard those words, she was far beyond reality. She entered the dream world where she meets me every night except today, she's already here with me and I would never let her go. Never!

Even if she doesn't love me, I will wait. I will wait for her till she feels the same and if she doesn't then I'll make her fall in love with me because I love her and I know I can never let her go.

I kissed her forehead, covered us both with sheet and pulled her closer against

my chest, where she belongs. Today I felt like I was home, in peace, after so many years I felt like I am resting peacefully because my angel was right beside me. _My angel._

…_...

(Sigh) Uuf finally, so what do you think guys?

Question of the day: Does Anna love Will?

R&R


End file.
